Childhood
by ChicagoPDFire
Summary: Un couple, des enfants, la vie que tout le monde veut. Une enfance normale pour ses enfants... Jusqu'au jour où tout bascule... Linstead
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

 **PDV Externe**

Le jour commençait à se pointer son nez sur Chicago, illuminant la Willis Tower, mais aujourd'hui cela faisait 4 ans… 4 ans que tout a basculé. Que leur vie a éclaté. Que leur monde s'est brisé. 4 ans que leur deux filles ont étés enlevées.

Elle n'en a pas le cœur, mais Erin finit par se lever du lit pour s'habiller tel un automate. Sans rien avaler, elle prend la route pour le District.

-Detective Lindsay. Salut le sergent Platt.

Erin lui répondit par un signe de tête, ne voulant pas s'attarder plus longtemps sous les regards des autres officiers. Les regards de pitié, mais aussi de soulagement car ce n'est pas leur enfant qui a disparu lui passe par-dessus la tête. Elle s'installa à son bureau et commença à faire un peu de paperasse, en attendant qu'une nouvelle affaire ne tombe. Tous la regarder, attendant quelque chose, un signe, le moment où elle va craquer, pleurer, leur hurler dessus… Mais rien ne vînt, elle resta concentrer sur son dossier.

Au bout d'une heure, son regard tomba sur le bureau vide de son équipier, de Jay. Désespérément vide. 2 ans et demi qu'il est retourné à l'armée. Au vu de ses états de service, il n'est pas retourné en mission à l'étranger, et il n'en avait pas envie, il avait vu trop d'horreur, et voulait être là pour Erin et si un jour les filles sont retrouvées.

-Hank, je peux m'absenter un moment ? Demanda-t-elle en toquant à la porte du bureau

-Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il

-J'ai juste besoin de m'aérer un peu l'esprit, et comme on n'a pas d'enquête.

-Vas-y, je t'appelle si on a quelque chose.

Erin attrapa sa veste et ses affaires avant de dévaler les marches et de quitter le district. Elle gara sa voiture le long du trottoir avant de descendre. La Détective marcha un moment avant de s'arrêter dans le petit parc et d'observer les lieux. Les enfants jouaient insouciants de ce qui avait pu se passer ici quelques années auparavant. Les parents discutaient entre eux, jetant de rapide coup d'œil à leur progéniture. Un sanglot échappa à Erin, et se ressaisit avant de marcher un peu dans le parc. Elle aimait venir ici avec les filles, elles sortaient un peu de l'appartement, bien qu'il soit grand avec une terrasse. Elle avait pris l'habitude après qu'elles aient joués d'aller acheter une glace et la manger en contemplant le lac Michigan. Jay les emmenait une fois par semaine le soir le plus souvent se promener sur la Navy Pier. Ils faisaient tous les quatre un tour de grande roue avant de manger de la barbe à papa. Elle aperçut un militaire à quelques mètres, un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Jay. Souffla-t-elle

Il se tourna doucement vers elle, ses yeux bleus profond rencontrèrent les yeux verts d'Erin.

-Erin.

Ils s'assirent sur un banc dans le silence. Se remémorant chacun leurs filles disparues. Une larme perla le long de la joue d'Erin. Elle l'essuya silencieusement, mais Jay n'avait pas loupé. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme et l'attira contre lui.

-Elles…elles me…me manquent… Sanglota-t-elle

-A moi aussi elles me manquent. Souffla Jay la voix tremblante.

Ils pleurèrent silencieusement, Jay se ressaisit et lâcha doucement Erin. Elle se passa les mains dans les cheveux nerveusement avant de se lever.

-Hmmm veux-tu aller boire un café ? Proposa-t-elle

-Volontiers. Répondit-il en lui souriant.

-Tu… tu travaillais ?

-Ouais.

Le trajet se fit seul, ils avaient pris chacun leur voiture. Erin fit du café et sortit deux tasses, alors que Jay regardait l'appartement. Ou plutôt les cadres. Les filles avaient trois ans quand elles ont été enlevées. Des petites brunes, l'une aux yeux bleus, l'autre aux yeux tirant sur le vert mais de vraies jumelles.

-Tiens. Souffla Erin en lui tendant une tasse.

-Merci.

Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé

-Toujours dans les Renseignements ? Demanda-t-il

-Oui, mais ce n'est plus pareil sans toi.

-Je ne pouvais plus…

-Je sais. Je ne te le reproche pas. Tu fais quoi exactement dans l'armée ? Demanda-t-elle

-Je suis instructeur sur une base dans le Sud de Chicago.

-Tu dois être le meilleur.

Ils burent une gorgée de café dans le silence. Ça fait longtemps qu'ils ne sont plus parlés. Après deux ans sans les filles et de nombreux problèmes ils ont décidés de se séparer. Jay en voulait à mort à Voight pour ce qui s'était au parc. Erin l'avait défendu, disant que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il n'arrivait plus à travailler ici, il avait l'impression que les filles allaient débarquer à tout moment dans l'open-space.

Erin attrapa un album photo, les premières photos retraçaient la grossesse d'Erin. Leurs unions, l'accouchement. Les petites Manaela et Anaea rentrer pour la première fois à l'appartement, les premières sorties, premier Noël, Nouvel An, premier anniversaire…

Le téléphone d'Erin se mit à sonner

-J'ai une enquête.

-Il faut que je retourne à la base de toute manière. Déclara Jay

-Tu… tu crois qu'elles…

-Pour moi elles sont en vie. Elles nous attendent quelque part. Fit-il

Jay s'approcha d'Erin et posa ses mains sur les bras de la jeune femme. Elle leva les yeux pour le regarder et se noya dans le bleu magnifique de ses yeux. Il caressa doucement les joues d'Erin de ses pouces avant de lentement baisser la tête et l'embrasser.

-Il…il faut que je file. Souffla Erin

Jay hocha de la tête, la regardant attraper ses affaires. Elle le rattrapa sur le parking et embrassa sa mâchoire.

Ils ne firent rien d'autre, ils ne reprirent pas contact. Pas même pour parler de ce qui s'est passé à l'appartement.

 **Flash-Back**

 _Erin dormait sur son torse, ses cheveux recouvrant son visage et chatouillant le cou de Jay. Il caressait doucement son dos nu, y dessinant des cercles, montant et descendant le long de la colonne de la jeune femme. Dehors, une tempête de neige s'abattait sur la ville de plein fouet. Des tourbillons de flocons tombaient sur la fenêtre de la chambre, malgré le chauffage et la couverture, l'ex-militaire sentait bien qu'il ne ferait pas bien chaud aujourd'hui, même négatif._

 _Il embrassa le front de la jeune femme, deux ans qu'ils sont ensemble. La première année n'a pas été simple avec Voight pas très loin malgré qu'il est accepté leur relation. Puis les problèmes d'Erin avec Bunny, et son congé sabbatique. Et après c'est le père de Jay qui a décidé de réapparaître comme par magie._

 _-Hmmm Bonjour équipier. Souffla-t-elle_

 _-Bonjour jolie créature. Sourit-il en embrassant de nouveau le front d'Erin_

 _Elle releva la tête afin de capturer ses lèvres, et l'embrasser langoureusement. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, Erin rigola nerveusement avant de regarder Jay._

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il_

 _-J'ai quelque chose à te dire. Commença-t-elle_

 _-T'es mariée. Lança-t-il pour plaisanter._

 _-Nan, enfin engagée. Mais tu le connais ne t'en fait pas._

 _-Ouais un dieu vivant il me semble._

 _-Tu ne prends pas trop la grosse tête ? Rigola-t-elle_

 _-Non ça va, j'ai une déesse dans mes bras. Je me dois d'être à sa hauteur._

 _Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de la pousser à dire ce qu'elle voulait._

 _-En faite je voulais te dire…je suis enceinte._

 _-Tu…quoi ?_

 _Il la regarda choqué, ils en avaient parlé. Mais ils avaient convenus qu'ils prendraient leur temps pour Erin._

 _-Mais c'est génial ! S'écria-t-il_

 _-Je vais être maman. Souffla Erin_

 _Ça devait tellement plus réel une fois qu'elle lui est dit._

 _-Tu seras la meilleure des mères. Notre petit bout va t'aimait plus que tout._

 **Fin du Flash-Back**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

 **PDV Externe**

Après une semaine, ils ne s'étaient toujours pas revus. Erin avait eu des nouvelles de Jay par l'intermédiaire de Mouse et de Will mais c'était tout. Pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à oublier le baiser échangé. Quand à Jay, il avait demandé des nouvelles à Mouse, il voulait savoir si elle arrivait à surmonter.

La journée avait été longue, ils venaient enfin de boucler une affaire. Les autres étaient partis fêter ça chez Molly, Ruzzek avait insisté pour qu'elle vienne mais Erin avait décliné l'invitation. Elle ne fréquente plus Molly depuis la disparition des filles et surtout depuis que Jay est partit. Ce lieu est trop chargé de souvenirs de leur couple, des jumelles.

Elle avait mangé en compagnie de Voight, Alvin et Michelle, la fille de ce dernier. Elle dû ralentir en passant à proximité d'un bar à cause de jeunes turbulents déambulant sans faire attention sur la chaussée.

-Bandes d'inconscient. Marmonna Erin pour elle-même

En tournant la tête, elle aperçut Jay sortant de ce bar en tenant une femme. Ses yeux se mirent à piquer, elle eut l'impression d'être trahi, que son cœur explosait en million de petits morceaux. Elle accéléra pour rentrer au plus vite chez elle. Comment il avait pu lui faire ça ?! Lui qui avait promis !

A la première heure le lendemain Erin se retrouvait sur la base militaire au Sud de Chicago.

-Je voudrais les appartements de Jay Halstead. Demanda-t-elle à l'accueil.

-Vous êtes ?

-Erin Lindsay, sa fiancée.

Le militaire lui indiqua la direction, elle ne prit même pas la peine de frapper avant d'entrer. Jay se trouvait dans son salon quand une tornade châtain débarqua

-COMMENT OSES-TU !? COMMENT OSES-TU ME FAIRE CA ?! NOUS FAIRE CA ?! COMMENT PEUX-TU FAIRE CA AUX FILLES ?!

-Mais de quoi tu parles Erin ?! Lança Jay

-NE FAIS PAS L'IDIOT ! JE T'AI VU ! Hurla-t-elle

-Mais vu faire quoi Erin. Fit-il en l'attrapant par les bras

-Avec cette femme !

Elle avait du mal à contenir sa voix. Elle était furax, se sentait abandonnée, trahie…

-Erin…

-On peut se séparer officiellement si tu veux ! Annuler le pacse !

-Je ne sors pas avec Erin ! Ce sont des jeunes militaires qui viennent d'avoir leur toute première permission après des mois d'entrainements. En tant qu'instructeur j'ai dû intervenir car ils ont dépassé les limites.

Erin parut surprise, elle s'était attendue à tout sauf à ça. Elle n'osa plus regarder Jay dans les yeux, trop honteuse. De quel droit elle s'était permis de venir lui faire la morale ? Après tout elle n'était pas mieux dans un sens. Elle avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours après la disparition des filles.

-Ce n'est qu'une recrue Er. Il ne se passe rien avec elle et il ne se passera jamais rien. Souffla-t-il

-Je…Je suis désolée. Murmura-t-elle

Il plaça un doigt sous son menton et la fit relever la tête. Quand elle est en colère le vert de ses yeux devient plus foncé que d'habitude. Il caressa doucement sa joue sans briser le contact visuel.

-Monsieur.

-Repos. Déclara Jay au militaire qui se tenait dans l'embrassure de la porte

-Il faut le rapport sur l'incident d'hier soir.

Jay se dirigea vers son bureau, pendant qu'Erin étudiait les lieux. Des photos de Chicago, du pays, du World Trade Center, d'elle et lui, des jumelles. Elle attrapa le cadre, c'était un 4 juillet, fête nationale. Manaela avait enfilé une petite robe représentant la bannière étoilée, et Anaea portait des lunettes en forme d'étoile de la couleur du drapeau. Elles posaient toutes les deux devant l'objectif, tout sourire. C'était quelques mois avant leur enlèvement.

-On va les retrouver. Souffla Jay

-Comment ? Le parc a été fouillé d il n'y avait rien. La scientifique n'a rien trouvé, Mouse n'a rien trouvé sur les caméras. Il n'y avait aucun témoin, et Hank s'est fait attaquer par derrière. Déclara Erin

-On trouvera, on ne les abandonnera pas.

-Ecoutes Jay…je suis désolée… Commença-t-elle

-Erin, je ne t'en veux pas. J'aurai réagis de la même manière. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Tant que je suis ici. Souffla-t-elle

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, évitant seulement de parler de Voight ou des filles.

 **Flash-Back**

 _Erin était à son troisième mois de grossesse, ils avaient décidés d'attendre avant de l'annoncer. La jeune femme enfila un bandeau de grossesse avant de le cacher par une chemise pour garder la surprise jusqu'au bout._

 _-On le dit d'abord à Voight et après aux autres ! Lança Jay_

 _-Oui._

 _Il l'aida à boutonner correctement la chemise avant de l'embrasser. Ils prirent la route pour le district, Jay sourit bêtement en entrant dans le district en tenant la main d'Erin, leurs doigts entrelaçaient._

 _-Hank on peut te voir ? Demanda Erin_

 _-Qui a-t-il ?_

 _-En privé s'il te plaît. Insista-t-elle_

 _Ils allèrent dans le bureau du boss, Jay ferma la porte alors que le sergent s'installait dans son fauteuil. Il les observa essayant de deviner ce qu'ils cachent. Erin sortit une enveloppe, avant de lui tendre. Pendant qu'il ouvrait elle déboutonna sa chemise. Voight resta sans voix face à la photographie, à l'échographie pour être exacte._

 _De l'autre côté de la porte l'unité attendait. Une nouvelle affaire apportée par le duo, une demande de mutation ? Ils n'arrivaient pas à décrire l'expression de Voight, il est tellement fermé de visage que c'est dur de dire ce qu'il pense. Mais ils notaient tous qu'il tenait quelque chose dans la main avant de regarder Erin et Jay, choqué._

 _-Tu…_

 _Il n'arrivait pas à décrocher son regard de l'échographie. Il voyait encore Erin dans la rue, essayant de survivre à ce monde qui lui est hostile. A Voight et Camille essayant de la remettre sur le droit chemin._

 _-Je suis enceinte. Finit-elle par déclarer en dévoilant le bandeau autour de son ventre._

 _-Ils sont deux. Déclara Jay qui n'avait rien dit jusque-là redoutant la réaction de son chef vis-à-vis de lui._

 _Voight se leva de son fauteuil avant de s'approcher d'eux. Il étreignit Erin avant d'échanger une accolade avec Jay pour les féliciter. Il avait les larmes aux yeux, il va devenir de nouveau grand-père et d'Erin en plus._

 _-Félicitations à vous deux. Vous serez des parents formidables. Déclara-t-il_

 _-Merci Hank._

 _-Je peux ? Demanda-t-il en désigna son ventre_

 _-Je t'en prie. Fit-elle_

 _Il posa ses mains sur le ventre arrondi de la jeune femme. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant aux deux petits êtres qui grandissent en elle._

 _-Tu sais que tes jours sur le terrain sont très compté. Fit-il_

 _-Je me doute._

 _-Tu pourras aller interroger les témoins, les CI, la scène de crime une fois qu'elle est sécurisée mais plus de descente, plus de couverture. Jusqu'à la fin de ton congé maternité. Déclara Voight_

 _-Oui boss. Rigola-t-elle_

 _Ils quittèrent le bureau du sergent pour aller l'annoncer à l'unité. Antonio comprit en premier en voyant le bandeau et le ventre arrondi de la jeune femme. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ce couple était fait pour s'aimer. Ils étaient faits pour être ensemble depuis le jour où il a ramené Jay dans l'unité._

 _-Mon dieu un Mini Linstead ! Lança le portoricain._

 _-Deux. Si je peux me permettre de te rectifier. Déclara Erin en enlaçant la taille de Jay._

 _-D…Deux ! S'étrangla le détective_

 _-C'est des jumeaux. Intervint Jay en tendant une échographie._

 _-Wahoo, ça va être du sacré boulot. Mais vous serez super._

 _-Merci Tonio. Sourit Erin_

 _-Je peux la garder ? Demanda Antonio en montrant l'échographie._

 _-Bien sûr._

 **Fin du Flash-Back**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

 **PDV Externe**

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis qu'Erin et Jay s'étaient vus, ils s'étaient envoyé quelques messages mais c'était tout. Chacun vivait de son côté, chacun tenté de se reconstruire comme il pouvait. Voight leur avait donné une partie de la matinée libre, ils devaient être au District à 11h. Erin fila se faire un café avant de s'asseoir dans le canapé. Elle sentit quelque chose entre les coussins, elle posa doucement sa tasse sur la table basse avant d'attraper l'objet en faute. Une peluche. La peluche de Manaela qu'elle avait perdu. C'était Severide qui lui avait offert, il avait été à la fête foraine avec Shay.

-Oh mon petit cœur. Souffla-t-elle en serrant le nounours contre son cœur

-Mais où êtes-vous ? Pensa-t-elle.

Elle le remit dans la chambre et descendit prendre son courrier pour se changer un peu les idées, s'aérer. Elle avait plusieurs factures ainsi que des publicités, mais également une grande enveloppe en papier kraft. Une lettre de la ville, d'un juge déclarant qu'après 4 ans sans nouvelles, sans avancement, les deux filles sont désormais déclarées mortes.

La jeune détective remonta en vitesse jusqu'à son appartement où elle attrapa ses clés de voiture et sa veste avant de quitter les lieux. Elle arriva sur la base en moins de vingt minutes, les larmes coulaient le long de son visage.

Elle essuya rageusement ses joues avant de traverser le terrain d'entraînement. En la voyant arriver un militaires lui avait indiqué où se trouvait Jay. Une recrue se mit à siffler Erin alors qu'elle passait devant eux. Jay releva la tête de son calepin et fronça les sourcils en voyant Erin arriver et les mecs la relookait comme un vulgaire sac de viande.

Il mit un coup de poing magnifique dans la figure du gars avant de lui en remettre une deuxième.

-Ne t'avise plus jamais de recommencer. Déclara-t-il en regardant l'homme le nez en sang.

-Oui

-Oui qui ?!

-Oui monsieur.

-Maintenant vas t'excuser.

-Pardonnez-moi Madame, c'était déplacé de ma part. Je ne recommencerai pas.

-Maintenant la plonge attend. Fit Jay.

Erin regarda la jeune recru partir avant de se tourner vers Jay. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, avant de l'entraîner un peu plus loin.

-Tu voulais me voir ? Demanda-t-il

-Ou…Oui. Hum, j'ai…reçu ça ce matin. Souffla Erin

Elle lui tendit la lettre déclarant que leurs filles sont passées de « disparues » à « mortes ». Erin sanglotait silencieusement alors que Jay, stupéfait, étudiait la lettre du juge.

-Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça. Souffla-t-il

-Elles…elles ne sont pas mortes…Je le sens. Murmura-t-elle

Il l'enlaça pour la consoler et frotta longuement son dos pour la réconforter. Il se retint de pleurer également, ça détruirait toujours un peu plus Erin si lui aussi craquait de nouveau face à elle.

-On va aller voir le juge. Déclara-t-il

-J'ai…j'ai un ami juge.

-Allons le voir.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le commandant, Jay est censé être au boulot, il ne peut pas quitter la base normalement.

-Allez-y Halstead.

-Merci monsieur.

Ils se rendirent en ville, mais malgré que le juge apprécie énormément Erin il ne pouvait rien faire pour eux.

-La loi est la loi. Je ne peux rien y faire. En quatre ans vous n'avait rien trouvé.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de les déclarer mortes ! Vous n'avez pas leur corps ! S'écria Jay frustré.

-Mais elles n'ont pas réapparu, il n'y a aucune trace d'elles en ville ou dans l'Etat.

-Manaela et Anaea sont toujours vivantes Bruce ! Tu dois les laisser dans les disparues ! Personnes ne fera attentions en voyant deux jumelles sinon ! Lança Erin

-Je suis navré.

Ils quittèrent le bureau frustré et en colère. Jay garda un bras autour de la taille d'Erin, ils montèrent dans la voiture d'Erin qu'ils avaient pris. Il commençait à crachiner dehors, et ils ne voulaient pas que les papiers ne soient mouillés. Jay attrapa son téléphone et composa un numéro.

« Oui ?

-J'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi.

-Je t'écoute.

-Manaela et Anaea ont été classées pour mortes, je veux que tu le modifies pour les garder dans les disparues.

-Je fais ça tout de suite Jay.

-Merci Mouse.

-Dis…

-Oui ?

-Ce soir chez Molly ? Pour une fois. »

Jay soupira avant d'accepter, ça lui fera du bien de sortir un peu. Erin le ramena à la base avant de se rendre au District. Ils firent une descente pour attraper un mec recherché depuis un moment. Ça leur prit le reste de la journée.

-Bon on se rejoint tous chez Molly ! Lança Ruzzek

-Ouais on l'a bien mérité ! On a fait une bonne prise. Lança Atwater

-Tu viens Erin ? Demanda Antonio

\- Non…Je n'ai pas la tête à ça. Déclara-t-elle

-Justement ça te fera du bien de sortir un peu. De te changer les idées, je sais que c'est dur mais il ne faut pas que tu te laisses aller. On va juste boire un verre, entre ami, discuter de tout et de rien et ça va être bien.

Elle sourit face aux tentatives de son ami pour l'aider. Jay lui venait de finir sa journée, il prit une douche rapidement avant d'enfiler des habits civils. Il salua quelques personnes devant le bar avant d'entrer. Il repéra immédiatement la table des Renseignements, toujours la même.

-Hey Jay ! Lança Atwater

-Hey vieux, c'est cool que tu sois venue !

Erin sourit en le voyant, il s'installa à côté d'elle, répondant aux bêtises des gars.

-Eh Jay ! C'est super de te revoir ! Lança Hermann en lui servant sa bière traditionnelle.

-Merci Hermann.

Il se pencha vers Erin avant d'embrasser sa tempe. Ils commencèrent à parler de banalités, jusqu'à ce que la porte du bar ne s'ouvre sur Voight. Jay l'aperçut et commença à se lever, il refusait de rester s'il était là.

-C'est bon reste tranquille Halstead. La prochaine tournée est pour moi, vous avez bien travaillé aujourd'hui.

Il échangea un regard avec Erin

-J'ai su que tu avais été voir un juge pour les deux filles qui ont été classées pour morte…

Jay se leva pour lui faire face ne lui laissant pas le temps de continuer.

-Si vous avez un problème c'est avec moi qui faut voir ça. Vous laissez Erin tranquille. Mes filles ne sont pas mortes et elles resteront dans le fichier des disparues un point c'est tout. Tout ça ne serait pas arrivé si vous aviez réagi. Eté prudent au lieu de jouer sur votre « super » réputation.

Tout le monde retint son souffle, Voight dévisagea Jay, qui ne se démonta pas et soutint son regard sans ciller. Alvin arriva avant de poser une main sur le torse de Voight et de l'entrainer vers la sortie. Il y eu une certaine gêne à table après ça, vite brisé par Mouse qui lança une blague douteuse qui fit rire tout le monde.

-Tu fais quoi exactement maintenant ? Demanda Ruzzek

-Instructeur militaire

-Pour tous les corps d'armée ? Demanda Atwater

-Non, les Rangers.

-75ème régiment. Renchérit Mouse

-Les meilleurs non ? Fit Antonio

-C'est ça, tu as quelque chose à demander ? Rigola Jay

-Tu m'offenses là ! Je ne fais pas que des compliments pour avoir quelque chose en échange !

-Hmmm j'en doute, craches.

-Tu pourrais venir donner un coup de main à la salle de boxe la semaine prochaine ? Demanda Antonio faisant rire tout le monde.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

 **PDV Externe**

 **Flash-Back**

 _Erin en étant à 5 mois de grossesse, elle ne quitte que rarement le district. Et quand elle le fait pour aller interroger des indics ou témoins elle est toujours, toujours accompagnée._

 _-Jay arrive, ils viennent de mettre un suspect dans la cage. Fit Mouse_

 _-Merci Mouse_

 _-A quelle heure est votre rendez-vous ? Demanda-t-il_

 _-15h15._

 _-Au Chicago Med ?_

 _-Oui._

 _-Hmmm, apparemment le trafic est assez fluide, vous ne serez pas en retard. Par contre sur Halstud street il y a des travaux, qui ralentisse essaye de la contourner. Fit-il en regardant son écran_

 _-Merci Mouse. Sourit Erin_

 _Jay arriva enfin de l'open-space, il échangea un regard avec son meilleur ami avant de tendre une main vers Erin._

 _-On y va ?_

 _-Je prends ma veste._

 _Il l'aida à enfiler le vêtement et attrapa la bouteille d'eau de la jeune femme. Il eut le droit de prendre le volant pour une fois. La gynéco les prit tout de suite, Erin s'installa sur le siège. La doctoresse vérifia d'abord que les bébés aillent bien avant de voir._

 _-Vous voulez savoir le sexe des petits ? Demanda-t-elle pour être sûre_

 _-Oui ! S'exclama Erin_

 _Jay rigola avant de confirmer à son tour. Elle appuya un peu sur le ventre d'Erin afin de bouger un des petits bouts._

 _-Alors on a deux belles petites filles._

 _-Des filles, souffla Jay émerveillé._

 _-Elles sont dans la même poche._

 _-Ce qui veut dire ? Il n'y a pas de danger ? Demanda Erin en regardant l'écran_

 _-Non aucun, ça veut dire que ceux sont deux vraies jumelles. Elles seront parfaitement identiques._

 _Le jeune couple quitta l'enceinte de l'hôpital enlacés, amoureux et plus qu'heureux. Ils tombèrent sur Will qui prenait sa garde._

 _-Hey les tourtereaux !_

 _-Salut Will !_

 _-Alors le rendez-vous c'est bien passé ?_

 _-Très bien, les bébés vont très bien._

 _-Vous savez le sexe ? C'est secret peut-être !_

 _-C'est deux filles._

 _Il les félicita avant d'aller pointer au travail. Jay et Erin rentrèrent au District reprendre leur service._

 _-Tout va bien ? Demanda Voight en regardant Erin s'asseoir._

 _-Oui parfait._

 _-On n'a pas le droit de le savoir ? Demanda Antonio_

 _-Je laisse l'honneur à Jay. Fit Erin en buvant une gorgée d'eau._

 _-On va avoir deux minies Erin._

 _-Des filles ! C'est super ! S'exclama Burgess._

 _-Elles sont dans la même poche, en gros, pour les petits cerveaux comme Ruzzek, elles sont identiques. Elles sont un peu plus grandes que la moyenne pour des jumelles._

 **Fin du Flash-Back**

A la fin de la soirée, Jay insista pour ramener Erin, bien qu'il se doute qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir conduire mais il s'en fichait. Le trajet se fit dans le silence, Erin avait la tête posée contre la vitre et admirait les lumières de la ville.

-Er ?

-Hmmm tu me parlais ?

-Tu vas bien ?

-Euh, oui. Je suis juste fatiguée. Souffla-t-elle

Il descendit de voiture et ouvrit la portière de la jeune femme. Il la prit comme une princesse, elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Ils entrèrent dans son appartement, enfin le leur. Jay la posa sur le lit avant de quitter la pièce.

\- Restes. S'il te plaît.

-Tu es sûre ? Demanda-t-il

-Oui

La jeune femme le rejoignit et enlaça la taille du jeune homme. Ils s'endormirent ensemble, Jay les bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme qui avait besoin de se sentir rassurer.

Elle se réveilla en entendant de l'eau couler dans la salle de bains. Jay en sortit une serviette autour de la taille.

-Bonjour. Souffla-t-il

-Bonjour. Merci…merci pour hier soir.

-C'est normal.

-Hummm je suis de repos aujourd'hui. Tu veux…tu veux qu'on passe la journée ensemble ? Proposa-t-elle

-Oui, laisses-moi juste appeler mon supérieur pour prendre ma journée.

Ils mangèrent un morceau en ville avant de se promener un peu le long des rives du lac. En fin de journée, il ramena Erin sur le parking du Molly pour qu'elle récupère sa voiture.

-Je passe prendre un plat français ? Proposa Jay

-Mon préféré ?

-Je m'en souviens. Sourit-il

Il ne voulait pas la laisser seule vu son état. Et ça lui faisait du bien de la voir, elle lui manque. Il paya deux repas avant de la rejoindre à son appartement. Erin s'était changé dans des vêtements plus confortables. Ils mangèrent en regardant la télévision.

-Je vais débarrasser. Lança Jay en attrapant les plats vides.

Il jeta les plats et lava les verres, en se retournant il tomba nez à nez avec Erin. Elle enlaça sa taille et il en fit de même avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

-Il faut que je rentre à la base. Souffla-t-il

-D'accord.

Elle le regarda partir sans rien dire.

 **Flash-Back**

 _-Ça fait mal ! Souffla Erin entre deux contractions._

 _-Souffle ma puce, ça va aller._

 _-Bon Erin vous voulez vraiment accoucher naturellement ? Lança le médecin_

 _-Oui ! S'écria-t-elle en poussant._

 _Au bout de trois quart d'heures la première jumelle pointa le bout de son nez._

 _-Et en voilà une ! Lança Maggie en attrapant la petite._

 _Erin tourna la tête pour essayer de la voir, Maggie s'approcha d'elle après avoir nettoyé rapidement le visage de la petite._

 _-Un petit prénom ? Demanda-t-elle_

 _-Anae. Fit Erin_

 _-Donc ça sera elle la petite sœur techniquement. Fit Maggie_

 _Il fallut deux heures de plus pour que Manaela pointe le bout de son nez. Jay embrassa le front d'Erin avant de suivre les puéricultrices. Il les regarda faire les premiers soins et les vérifications avant de pouvoir prendre Manaela dans les bras._

 _-On retourne avec maman ? Lança Maggie qui tenait Anae_

 _La jeune femme se redressa dans le lit avant de prendre la petite dans les bras._

 _-Attention de toujours bien tenir leur tête. Je vais chercher des biberons._

 _-Merci Maggie._

 _-Bienvenue au monde Manaela et Anae. Souffla Erin en embrassant le front des filles._

 **Fin du Flash-Back**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

 **PDV Externe**

 **Flash-Back**

 _-C'est toi qui a les clés ? Demanda Erin à Jay_

 _-Oui, tu peux me tenir Anae deux minutes ? Demanda le jeune homme_

 _-Bien sûr. Viens là mon cœur. Dit la jeune femme en prenant sa fille dans son bras libre._

 _Jay déverrouilla la porte et attrapa son téléphone._

 _-Fait coucou à la caméra maman. Dit Jay en filma ses femmes._

 _-Oooh… On fait coucou à papa mes amours ? Dit-elle en regardant Manaela_

 _Le bébé regarda sa mère avec de grands yeux avant de sourire. Erin rigola avant de s'adresser à la caméra._

 _-Aujourd'hui nos petits cœur vont découvrir la maison…_

 _Jay poussa la porte et filma Erin rentrant dans l'appartement._

 _-Bienvenue à la maison…_

 _Elle fit le tour de l'appartement avec les petites alors que Jay filmait. Après avoir fait visiter aux filles, elle les posa dans leurs berceaux respectifs. Erin se tourna vers la caméra en souriant, Jay zooma sur le visage des petites avant qu'Erin n'attrape la caméra._

 _-Et maintenant pour fêter le retour à la maison, maman et papa vont s'embrasser. Rigola-t-elle avant d'embrasser Jay_

 _Il posa la caméra sur la table avant d'enlacer la taille d'Erin et de la serrer contre son torse. Il dégagea doucement les cheveux du visage d'Erin avant de l'embrasser tendrement._

 _-Comment va la jolie maman ?_

 _-Heureuse d'être enfin à la maison._

 _-Je vais aller lancer une machine à laver, tu veux aller te reposer ?_

 _-Je vais ranger les affaires des filles. Déclara Erin_

 _-Tu sais quoi ? J'ai une meilleure idée._

 _Jay enlaça la taille d'Erin avant de la soulever et de la porter jusque dans la chambre. Ils s'allongèrent enlacé, Erin s'assoupit, la tête posée sur le torse de Jay. Il caressa les cheveux de la jeune femme avant de s'endormir également._

 **Fin du Flash-Back**

Erin mit en pause le lecteur DVD et essuya ses joues. Les filles lui manquent tellement. Elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour revoir ses enfants. Elle remit en route le lecteur et regarda d'autres films qu'ils ont fait. Une petite fête pour le retour des filles de la maternité, le premier Halloween des filles, le premier Noël, Nouvel An. Erin complétement débordée par les deux bébés et le ménage.

Elle se leva avait de se diriger dans la chambre. Erin sortit un écrin d'un de ses tiroirs et révéla une magnifique bague de fiançailles.

-Pourquoi tout ne peut être simple ? Souffla-t-elle

Erin retourna s'installer dans le canapé après avoir mis un autre DVD

 **Flash-Back**

 _Erin était à l'appartement, Jay avait repris le travail depuis un peu plus d'une semaine. Elle restait à la maison pour s'occuper des jumelles. Jay rentrait tard ses derniers temps, elle était déçue de ne pas le voir énormément mais c'était le travail et ça rendait le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble encore plus magique._

 _Erin était vêtu d'un legging noir et d'une des chemises de Jay à laquelle elle avait fait un nœud au niveau de la taille, assise en tailleur sur le sol à jouer avec les jumelles lorsque deux mains se posèrent sur ses yeux avant qu'un baiser ne se dépose dans son cou. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres._

 _-Hey, comment c'est passé ta journée? Demanda la jeune femme en se retournant._

 _-Bien maintenant que je suis avec mes femmes. Déclara Jay en la prenant dans ses bras. Et toi ? Les filles ne t'ont pas trop fatiguées ?_

 _\- Elles ont été sage. Je suis contente que tu sois rentrée tôt. Continua Erin en embrassant Jay._

 _-Moi aussi. Et j'ai un jour de congé demain, que dirait tu de sortir pour fêter ça? Demanda-t-il un sourire aux lèvres._

 _-Je file à la douche. Répondit-elle avant de se lever._

 _Il habilla ses deux petites filles avec deux petites robes mignonnes avant d'aller les déposer dans leur parc. Lorsque Erin sortie de la douche elle trouva une jolie robe noire au tissu légèrement brillant, le bas était évasé et arrivait au genou. Elle regardait la robe lorsqu'une voix s'éleva:_

 _-Comment tu la trouve?_

 _Erin se retourna et vit Jay, les bras croisés, appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte._

 _-C'est celle qu'on avait vu dans la vitrine quand j'étais enceinte des filles? Demanda Erin en souriant_

 _-Oui, je l'ai vu l'autre jour et je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir. Répondit le jeune homme en souriant avant de s'avancer pour embrasser Erin._

 _-Habille-toi je vais prendre une douche._

 _Quelques minutes plus tard tout le monde était prêt. La petite famille se dirigea vers le Navy Piers. Ils se baladèrent sur la célèbre jetée avant de s'arrêter dans un restaurant._

 _-Le repas était délicieux. Déclara Erin, la tête sur l'épaule de Jay alors que celui-ci poussait la poussette des jumelles._

 _Ils étaient sorti du restaurant quelques minutes plutôt et marchais maintenant dans le Millenium Park, le long du Lac._

 _\- Ça t'a plû? Lui demanda-t-il en posant son bras libre sur sa hanche._

 _-C'était parfait, merci Jay. Sourit Erin avant de déposer un baiser au bord de ses lèvres._

 _Ils marchèrent jusqu'au bout de la jetée du Alder Planétarium avant s'arrêter pour admirer la ville dans ses habits de nuit._

 _-C'est magnifique... Soufflât la jeune femme_

 _-Pas autant que toi. Répondis le détective avant d'embrasser la tempe d'Erin._

 _Ils restèrent ainsi à admirer la ville avant que Jay ne rompe le silence:_

 _-Tu sais Erin, après le départ de ma mère je n'ai jamais retrouvé quelqu'un qui pourrait être tout pour moi, une confidente, une meilleure amie, quelqu'un qui m'aime et me protège. Après l'armée j'ai eu beaucoup de mal ne pas m'écrouler. Les seules choses qui m'ont fait garder la tête hors de l'eau ont été Mouse et l'académie de Police. Et un jour j'ai vu une lumière, un vrai rayon de soleil, un ange gardien. Il m'a aimé, aidé, soutenus et offert deux magnifiques filles. Je n'ai jamais été si comblé et entier que depuis que je t'ai rencontré. Tu es ma moitié Erin mon âme sœur._

 _En disant cela le jeune homme se plaça devant Erin, dos à la ville. Il lâcha ses mains avant d'attraper une petite boîte dans sa poche et de mettre un genou à terre_

 _-Erin Lydia Lindsay me ferais- tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme ? Fini-t-il en ouvrant l'écrin._

 _Erin posa une main devant sa bouche et après quelques secondes se baissa pour le prendre dans ses bras._

 _-Je t'aime Erin. Dit le jeune homme en se redressant, toujours Erin contre lui._

 _Après quelques minutes Erin se décolla de Jay, gardant néanmoins ses bras autour de son cou :_

 _-Oui, bien sûr que oui. Je t'aime aussi Jay. Déclara-t-elle avant de l'embrasser._

 _Après ça, il prit la main d'Erin et passa à son doigt le fin anneau en or sertis de diamants._

 _-Elle est magnifique Jay... Dit Erin en admirant sa main. J'ai hâte de devenir Mme Halstead... Finit elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveaux._

 **Fin Flash Back**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

 **PDV Externe**

Erin avait passé ses deux jours de congé à regarder toutes les vidéos et photos qu'ils avaient réalisé. Elle se morfond dans son chagrin, dans les souvenirs heureux. La jeune femme observa son appartement, des plats non touché ou alors très peu traînant un peu partout, Il faut qu'elle bouge qu'elle réagisse, qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Qu'elle arrête de se morfondre comme ça. Le trafic était relativement fluide, ce qui permit à Erin d'atteindre rapidement la base militaire.

-Vous venez faire quoi ? Demanda le militaire à l'accueil.

-Voir l'instructeur Halstead.

-Et vous êtes ?

-Erin Lindsay, sa fiancée. Se présenta-t-elle en jouant avec sa bague.

Elle avait décidé de la remettre avant de partir. Elle gara sa voiture près de celle de Jay avant de monter à ses appartements. Elle tambourina contre la porte en jouant nerveusement avec sa bague. La porte s'ouvrit sur Jay. Il porte un jogging et un tee-shirt noir.

-Erin ? Fit-il surprit

Cette dernière se jeta au cou de Jay avant de l'embrassant amoureusement, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Jay posa ses mains dans le bas du dos d'Erin et lui rendit son baiser. Il se sépara doucement d'elle, surprit par la réaction soudaine de la jeune femme il a des questions à lui poser.

-C'était quoi ça ? Demanda-t-il doucement ayant peur de l'offenser

-Je t'aime Jay. Je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerai toujours, peu importer ce qui peut se passer. Je ne veux plus faire juste semblant que nous deux c'est fini. J'ai déjà du mal à faire face à la disparition des filles, je ne veux plus avoir à attendre en plus que tu rentres un jour à la maison. Je sais que c'est de ma faute, c'est moi qui t'es repoussé je suis désolée. On devrait faire face ensemble. On devr…

-Je t'aime Erin. L'interrompit Jay en l'embrassant de nouveau.

Il l'attira un peu plus contre lui et s'empara de ses lèvres. D'un coup de pied il referma la porte avant d'attirer Erin dans son petit salon.

-Tu as remis la bague. Sourit Jay en caressant le bijou.

-C'est sa place. Répondit-elle avant d'enlacer la taille de Jay et de poser sa tête sur son torse.

Il referma ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme et enfoui son visage dans la chevelure brune d'Erin. Il inspira son parfum. Jay finit par rompre le contact et attrapa le visage d'Erin en coupe. Il plongea dans les magnifiques yeux verts de sa fiancée avant de l'embrasser tendrement et amoureusement.

Erin s'accrochait presque désespérément à Jay. Elle ne voulait que lui. Plus personne ne se mettrait en travers de leur route. Il lui avait tellement manqué… Elle en voulait plus. Etre encore plus près de lui. Etre enlacée par lui. Tenue par lui. Elle passa ses mains derrière son cou et noua ses jambes autour de sa taille. Lorsque Jay commença à se diriger vers la chambre, elle ne dit rien. Il l'a déposa délicatement sur le lit en continuant à l'embrasser. Erin lui enleva son T-shirt avant qu'il ne lui enlève le sien. Elle laissa balader ses mains sur le torse de Jay avant de s'attaquer à son jogging.

 **PDV d'Erin Lindsay**

Nous étions plus qu'en sous-vêtement. Ca faisait tellement longtemps… La douceur de ses caresses. La tendresse de ses regards. La passion de ses baisers.

 **PDV Externe**

Jay passa une main dans le dos d'Erin et décrocha son soutien-gorge. Sa peau contre la sienne… Ca provoquait toujours en elle comme un feu d'artifice.

Jay se réveilla le premier, une magnifique créature dans ses bras. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres, il caressa les cheveux de la jeune femme voulant la réveiller en douceur.

-Hmmmm

-Bonjour Détective. Sourit-il

-Bonjour Instructeur.

-Bien dormi ?

-La nuit a été un peu courte, mais agréable. Souffla-t-elle en relevant la tête pour croiser son regard bleuté.

Quand elle se réveilla Erin avait la tête posé sur le torse de Jay, entourée de ses deux grands bras protecteur.

-Tu as faim ? Demanda-t-il

-Je meurs de faim.

-Je vais préparer ça. Déclara-t-il en l'embrassant.

Erin se leva quelques minutes plus tard et attrapa une des chemises de Jay avant de le rejoindre dans la cuisine. Elle attrapa un plat de jambon pour en faire du bacon pendant que Jay s'occupait des pancakes.

-Du café ? Demanda-t-il

-Quelle question, plaisanta-t-elle

-Vos désirs sont des ordres. Lança Jay en embrassant les cheveux de sa belle

-Je vais presser des oranges.

Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner heureux d'être enfin de nouveau ensemble. Erin piqua la douche en première avant de s'habiller et d'enfiler son arme dans son holster.

-Je file, je vais être en retard sinon. Souffla-t-elle

-Ça serait bête. Se moqua-t-il

-Je ne finis pas trop tard, j'irai faire quelques courses pour faire à manger en attendant que tu rentres. Lança-t-elle

-Erin Lindsay qui cuisine ça me fera toujours quelque chose.

Elle lui donna un petit coup de poing dans le bras avant de l'embrasser et de filer. Quant à Jay, il resta un moment bête, elle lui était revenue. Ils avaient passés une nuit magique. Il rangea l'appartement avant de se rendre au boulot, entraîner ses recrues avant qu'ils ne soient prêt pour le terrain.

Erin arriva au district avec un immense sourire, elle salua tout le monde avant de s'installer sur sa chaise. Hank l'observa, elle est radie de bonne humeur, mais ce qui l'intrigua fut la bague de fiançailles de nouveau à son doigt.

-De bonne humeur toi. Fit-il remarquer en s'approchant du bureau de la jeune femme.

-Oui, il y a une raison pour ne pas l'être ?

-Non, ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu comme ça. Ça m'a manqué, c'est tout. Je vois que tu as parlais avec Jay.

-Oui. Sourit-elle en se souvenant des mains du jeune homme sur elle.

-Ca s'est arrangé entre vous deux ?

-Je suis désolée Hank mais ça ne regarde que Jay et moi.

-Je comprends. Comment il va ?

-Bien.

-Toujours à l'armée ?

-Oui, il est instructeur. J'ai des rapports à finir.

Erin se mit à taper sur son clavier, mais son regard déviait régulièrement sur une photo de Jay et d'elle. Elle partit en voiture avec Antonio pour une scène de crime. La jeune femme profita du trajet pour échanger des messages avec Jay.

-Je suis content que ça va mieux entre vous deux.

-Merci Tonio.

Erin se fit livrer les courses au District pour être plus rapide.

-Bon tout le monde, à demain ! Lança Erin

-Tu viens chez Molly ce soir ? Demanda Ruzzek

-Non.

-Pourquoi ? Viens avec Jay, ça serait cool de le revoir.

-Tu sais, tu n'as qu'à lui envoyer un message et lui demander pour sortir. Railla Erin

Elle rentra à la base, Jay lui avait donné un badge pour entrer sans problème. Elle posa les courses sur le comptoir avant d'aller ouvrir la baie vitrée pour aérer un peu.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur un Jay exténué, il n'avait qu'une envie aller se coucher. Mais l'odeur dans l'appartement lui rappela qui était présente. Il sourit en entrant dans le salon, et aperçut la jeune femme.

-Jay ! Lança-t-elle.

-Hey

Il enlaça la taille de sa fiancée et embrassa sa tempe. Le jeune homme inspira son parfum, oubliant ses tracas de la journée, sa fatigue, son boulot du lendemain… Ne voulant profiter que d'Erin.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

 **PDV Externe**

Trois semaines qu'Erin et Jay s'étaient remis ensemble, Erin passe la plus grande partie de son temps, pour ne pas dire tout le temps à la base quand elle n'est pas au boulot. Mais ce dernier est partie en session d'entrainement grandeur nature. La jeune femme travaillait lorsque Platt monta à l'étage un paquet à la main.

-On a déposé ça pour vous Détective. Fit Platt en posant le paquet sur le bureau d'Erin.

-Qui a déposé ça ? Demanda Erin

-Le facteur. Peut-être une surprise de monsieur le Ranger. Lança le sergent toujours aussi aimable en repartant.

Erin attrapa ses ciseaux afin de couper le scotch et d'ouvrir. Elle écarta le papier de protection qui révéla un album. Sur la première page avait été collée la photo d'une échographie, sur la page suivante le cœur d'Erin se serra. C'était une photo d'elle avec un immense ventre. Elle caressa la photographie représentant les deux jumelles à leur premier Noël. Quelqu'un avait apparemment volait ses clichés de la petite famille. Erin continua à feuilleté, jusqu'à tomber sur une photo qui ne vient pas des siennes, ou de celles de leur « famille ». Sur cette photo on pouvait voir des petits poignets liés ainsi que des chevilles et les mots « Lavage de cerveau » « bourrage de crâne », « souffrance ». Le cœur d'Erin se serra, quelqu'un a fait du mal à ses poupées. La prochaine photo est une des deux jumelles portant une petite robe à pois près d'un sapin de Noël. Sur chaque photo les filles sont représentaient dans un moment de leur vie. Mais elles ne sont jamais toutes les deux.

N'en pouvant plus de voir ça, et surtout submergeait par l'émotion Erin lâcha l'album et partit quasiment en courant dans les vestiaires.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Demanda Ruzzek

Antonio se leva pour aller regarder l'ouvrage sur le bureau de la Détective.

-Oh merde. Souffla-t-il

Le portoricain partit à son tour dans les vestiaires pour aller réconforter la jeune femme complétement effondrée.

-Hank ! S'exclama Olinski

Le sergent sortit de son bureau et rejoignit une partie de l'unité réunit autour de l'album. Voight resta interdit face à ce qu'il voyait. Anae et Manaela sont vivantes. Après un moment où tout le monde resta interdit Mouse fut le premier à réagir.

-Je… Je vais appeler Jay.

-Où est Erin ? Demanda Voight

-Dans le vestiaire, Antonio est partit avec elle. Intervint Atwater.

-Mouse, tu as eu Jay ? Demanda le sergent

-Non, il ne décroche pas. Mais il est en section d'entraînement grandeur nature. Fit Mouse

Antonio revint, la mine fermée.

-Erin est inconsolable.

-Jay ne décroche pas. Fit Atwater

-Je vais l'appeler. Lança le portoricain

Alvin lui s'était éclipsé pour aller voir Erin, montrer qu'elle n'est pas seule.

-Ne restez pas planter là ! Atwater va voir Platt pour retrouver le livreur. Ruzzek tu rouvres le dossier de l'enlèvement et tu revisionnes les caméras de surveillance du parc pour voir si on a loupé quelque chose. Mouse essaye de m'avoir Jay, il faut qu'il vienne. Et essaye de voir si tu peux reconnaître les personnes qui apparaissent sur les photos avec la reconnaissance faciale.

Jay venait de faire 60km, dont 20 en courant avec le paquetage sur le dos. Il s'assit sur un rocher pendant qu'un des autres instructeurs qui l'assiste était en train d'expliquer quelque chose aux recrues. Il en profita pour sortir son téléphone. 15 appels manqués de Mouse, 20 appels d'Antonio, 10 de Voight. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? Son portable vibra signe qu'Antonio était en train de l'appeler.

« Allô ? Erin va bien ?

-Il faut que tu viennes immédiatement au District.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-On a du nouveau pour les jumelles. »

C'en était trop pour Jay, il raccrocha et bondit de son rocher. Il rattrapa la jeep qui suivait la troupe au loin et rentra à la base. Par bonheur il n'y avait quasiment pas de trafic, il arriva en moins d'une demi-heure au District. Platt le buzza avant même qu'il est finit de monter les quelques marches.

-Erin est dans les vestiaires. On n'arriva pas à la consoler. Fit Alvin

Jay entra dans la pièce, et entendit aussitôt les sanglots de la jeune femme. Antonio lui frotter le dos, tentant de la réconforter, mais rien n'y faisait.

-Er.

Elle se jeta dans les bras de son amant, et pleura de plus belle.

-Chut ma puce. Tout va bien.

-Les…les…filles…elles…elles sont…vivantes…

Jay échangea un regard avec Antonio, il ne comprend pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe.

-Un album photo a été envoyé à Erin. Il y a des photos de la grossesse d'Erin, les petites avec vous, et enfin des photos des filles après l'enlèvement.

Jay n'en revenait pas, il embrassa le front d'Erin la serrant un peu plus contre lui.

-Allez Er. On a une nouvelle chance de les retrouver.

-O…oui

-Tu te sens prête ? Elles ont besoin de nous.

-D'accord.

Ils se relèvent ensemble. Jay échangea une tape dans le dos avec Mouse avant d'observer l'album. Il resta un moment sur une photo de Manaela souriante. En tant que père il remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose est brisé dans le regard de la petite.

-Il…il faut que…que je prenne l'album pour scanner tout ça… S'excusa presque Mouse

-Ouais, ouais tiens.

-Je vous tiendrai au courant si je trouve quelque chose.

Jay rejoignit Erin et enlaça la taille de la jeune femme qui enfouit son visage dans le torse.

-Vous devriez rentrer tous les deux. Ça ne sert à rien que vous restiez ici. On vous tiendra informer.

-Je veux aider. Souffla Erin

-Ca n'aidera pas que vous soyez là. Vous n'êtes pas efficace. Continua Antonio

Jay attrapa la main d'Erin dans la sienne et l'entraîna vers les escaliers. Ils quittèrent le district le cœur lourd.

-Rentrons à la maison. Souffla Jay

-Allons faire des courses d'abord. Les filles sont vivantes, et on n'a rien pour leur âge.

-Er. On a encore le temps.

-Juste quelques trucs Jay. Qu'on ne soit pas obligé de courir dans les magasins dès qu'on les aura retrouvées.

Jay capitula et ils se rendirent dans un centre commercial. Ils achetèrent deux sièges rehausseur, et des tenues et pyjamas.

-Elles ont 7 ans maintenant il faut leur prendre du 8 ans. Lança Erin

Le couple rentra ensuite à la base, Jay se lança dans la préparation du dîner. Il n'avait pas faim mais Erin devait manger, et elle ne le ferait pas d'elle-même. Ils mangèrent en silence, prêt à bondir sur leur téléphone dès que celui-ci se mettra à vibrer. Mais il ne se passa rien, et ils allèrent se coucher dans les bras l'un de l'autre, espérant très prochainement revoir leurs filles.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

 **PDV Externe**

Cela faisait près de cinq jours que le logiciel de reconnaissance faciale tournait sans grand résultats. Jay et Erin revivaient l'enfer des premiers jours après la disparition des filles : les insomnies, les repas sautés, les absences... Mouse s'était assoupie à son bureau la tête renversée en arrière, lorsque le logiciel se mit à sonner.

-Hein ! Quoi ? S'exclama-t-il en se redressant.

Il consulta l'écran avant d'attraper la feuille qu'il venait d'imprimer et courir jusqu'au bureau de Voight.

-J'ai quelque chose ! S'écria-t-il en entrant

-Dis-moi.

-Ca fait cinq jours que le logiciel de reconnaissance tourne sans résultat. Mais il vient enfin de trouver. Michel Smith, il serait l'homme figurant sur les photos où apparait Manaela.

-On a quelque chose sur ce type ? Demanda Voight

-Non rien, il est clean. Mais il vient d'être entré dans notre fichier pour excès de vitesse.

-Il vit où ?

-A Atlanta.

-On prend le prochain avion pour Atlanta, envoie nous l'adresse.

-Fait, et il se trouve que le conseiller Casey a des relations et qu'il a réussi à vous avoir un jet.

-Appel Jay et Erin qu'ils nous rejoignent. Et que la police sur place soit mise au courant.

Jay faisait la vaisselle pendant qu'Erin prenait sa douche. Il avait posé trois jours de congés auprès de son supérieur, n'ayant plus le moral de travailler.

-Erin ! Il faut qu'on parte maintenant !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda cette dernière en arrivant

-Ils ont une piste sérieuse pour Manaela, ils ont retrouvé ceux qui apparaissent sur la photo avec elle. Ils nous attendent à l'aéroport à bord d'un jet pour Atlanta.

Erin mit les sirènes et gyrophares pour arriver plus rapidement en fendant la foule de voiture. Antonio les attendait sur le parking. Submergée par l'émotion Erin lui bondit dans les bras avant de suivre jusqu'à l'appareil.

Le vol fut long et court à la fois. Erin jouait nerveusement avec la peluche hippopotame qu'elle avait acheté pour la petite qui fait range pyjama en même temps. Des policiers attendaient dans le hall de l'aéroport.

-Hank Voight.

-Timéo Beth chef d'unité. Votre informaticien nous a mis au courant, on vous a mis des véhicules à disposition. On vous a également réservé des chambres d'hôtels, et fait de la place dans nos bureaux pour interroger la famille Smith.

-Vous pouvez nous montrer le chemin ? Demanda Antonio

-Bien sûr. C'est vous les parents biologiques ? Demanda Timéo

-Oui. Souffla Erin

Le trajet ne fut pas long, la famille habitait dans un quartier résidentiel calme. Voight gara la voiture devant une jolie maison, Jay se garant juste derrière. Il descendit suivit d'Erin, la jeune femme trembla. Jay attrapa la main de la jeune femme et la pressa doucement.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, et une fillette de 7 ans en sortit, de longs cheveux bouclés brun tombant en cascade dans son dos. Les deux parents se tenaient dans l'embrassure de la porte à observer l'unité mais surtout Jay et Erin un peu plus en avant. La petite avança encore un peu dévisageant Antonio, Voight, Alvin, les visages lui paraissaient familier mais tellement flou. Comme sortit d'un rêve. Son regard tomba sur Erin et Jay, elle les observa longuement s'attendant à ce qu'ils disparaissent dans un battement de sourcils, mais ils étaient bien présents. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent

-Maman ? Murmura-t-elle

-Manaela…

La petite fille s'élança vers Erin en courant, cette dernière se baissa pour réceptionner la petite dans les bras. Elle tomba à la renverse surprise par la force de l'impact.

-Maman. Pleura la petite dans les bras d'Erin.

-Oh mon petit cœur. Murmura-t-elle

Elle frotta doucement le dos de la petite. Jay posa une main dans le dos d'Erin pour l'aider à se relever.

-Papa ! S'exclama Manaela en tendant les bras vers son père.

-Poupée !

Elle enfouie son visage dans le creux du cou de son père.

-Je…Je m'appelle…Manaela…pas…pas Phoebe ? Sanglota la fillette

-Bien sûr que tu t'appelles Manaela, ma petite Mana.

Jay tendit un bras vers Erin et l'attira contre lui également. Antonio prit la petite famille en photo, alors que Voight et Alvin s'approchaient des parents.

-Renseignements de Chicago. Déclara Voight

-Monsieur et Madame Smith ?

-C'est nous, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda l'homme

-Phoebe… Murmura la femme

Erin s'approchait d'eux, essuyant une larme, Jay sur ses pas toujours la petite Manaela dans les bras.

-Elle…Elle s'appelle Manaela. Commença Erin

-Non.

-Chérie…

-Monsieur et Madame Smith si nous allions discuter dans votre maison ? Proposa Olinski

-Tiens tu vas avec maman ? Je dois appeler quelqu'un. Souffla Jay alors que l'unité commençait à entrer dans la maison.

-Viens là ma grande. Sourit Erin en prenant sa fille

Jay embrassa le front des deux femmes avant de s'éloigner appelé Mouse. Antonio attrapa un cadre représentant Manaela plus petite, ça devait être quelques temps après l'enlèvement.

-Vous avez adopté la petite ? Demanda Alvin pour engager la conversation

-Oui, ma femme ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants. Et notre dernier recours était l'adoption. Expliqua le mari

Sa femme ne quittait pas des yeux Erin assise dans le canapé avec Manaela blottie dans les bras.

-Quel âge avait-elle quand vous l'avez eu ? Continua Antonio

-Elle venait d'avoir ses 4 ans.

-Le kidnappeur les a gardés 8 mois. Souffla Ruzzek

-Comme sur les photos de l'album, leur faire tout oublier qu'elles soient de vrai page blanche pour correspondre à la demande. Deux parfaites petites filles, peau claire, cheveux brun aux yeux bleus c'est ce que tout le monde veut. Confia Atwater

-Vous êtes passez par une agence d'adoption ? Demanda Olinski

-Une amie connaissait quelqu'un qui faisait adopter des enfants devenus orphelins ou étant tombés malade et dont les parents avaient tournaient le dos.

-Tout est légal, on a les papiers, on emmène Phoebe régulièrement chez le médecin, elle voit un pédiatre également. Je fais attention à ce qu'elle mange, et qu'elle ne reste pas trop longtemps devant la télévision. Intervint pour la première fois la femme.

-Madame on ne remet pas en doute votre bonne foi. Vous vous occupez certainement très bien de la petite. Mais le fait est qu'elle a été kidnappée petite. Elle n'est pas orpheline, ses parents ne l'ont pas abandonné.

-Ecoutez, il y a quatre ans, ma fille et mon beau-fils me confiaient mes deux petites-filles pour la journée. Je les ai emmenés au parc comme elles en avaient l'habitude. Mais quelqu'un m'a attaqué par derrière avec un taser, quand j'ai repris connaissance elles avaient toutes les deux disparues. Et leur parents n'ont plus jamais étés les mêmes. Le père m'en a voulu et m'en veut encore pour ce qu'il s'est passé. Il a quitté mon unité dans laquelle il travaillait, leur mère n'avait plus la flamme qu'on a pour ce métier, car tout bonnement on n'arrivait pas à retrouver les filles. Déclara Voight

-Il va falloir nous donner d'avantages de détails que ça. Si vous voulez bien nous suivre au poste. Lança Alvin

Mme Smith se leva et rejoignit Erin sur le canapé, Manaela resserra sa prise autour du cou de sa mère sans regarder celle qui s'est occupée d'elle pendant 4 ans.

-Comment vous l'aviez appelé ? Demanda Mme Smith

-Manaela.

-C'est très jolie. Et sa sœur ? Votre collègue a dit qu'elle avait une jumelle.

-Anae. Déclara Jay

Il se tenait devant le canapé les bras croisaient sur le torse. Il avait vu le regard de Mana sur certaines photos de l'album. Elle lui avait paru brisée et il allait découvrir pourquoi.

-Oh je t'ai ramené quelque chose. Souffla Erin alors qu'elles descendaient l'allée

-C'est quoi ? Demanda la petite soudainement toute excitée

-Je crois qu'il s'est installé sur le siège arrière de la voiture.

La petite courut jusqu'au véhicule et ouvrit la portière pour découvrir le range pyjama hippopotame.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

 **PDV Externe**

Voight et Alvin interrogeaient Monsieur et Madame Smith, mais ils n'avaient apparemment rien à se reprocher. Mais Voight veut être prudent, ils n'ont pas fait de recherche sur le passé de la petite. Antonio et Atwater posaient des questions à Manaela, Erin et Jay étant trop impliqués ne peuvent pas le faire. Ils attendent donc de l'autre côté de la vitre.

-Mana, est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé dans le parc avec grand-père ? Demanda Antonio

 **Flash-Back**

 _Les deux jumelles marchaient devant leur grand-père vers l'air de jeux du parc. Voight avait pris sa journée pour passer du temps avec ses deux petites-filles alors que Jay et Erin travaillaient. C'est un grand-père comblait avec Daniel, son petit-fils, et les deux jumelles Anae et Manaela._

 _-On pourra avoir une glace ? Demanda la petite Anae_

 _-Comment on dit ? La rectifia Voight_

 _-S'il te plaît !_

 _-On verra sur le chemin du retour._

 _Les petites trottinaient à l'avant. Une silhouette s'approcha par derrière le sergent avant d'appuyer son taser sur la nuque. Ne laissant aucune chance à la victime de se défendre. Voight s'effondra au sol, devant les deux petites effrayées. Manaela leva la tête pour voir qui était l'agresseur mais il portait une casquette et s'approcha rapidement d'elles pour leur mettre un sac en toile sur la tête._

 _-Ne faites pas de bruit sinon je fais du mal à votre maman et à votre papa. Souffla l'homme_

 _Il jeta les petites dans un van qui démarra en trombe. L'homme attrapa un ruban adhésif et força Anae à joindre les poignets ensemble avant de les scotcher. Il fit de même avec Manaela._

 _Une fois arrivée il fit signe à son complice pour prendre une des filles et les emmener dans une pièce isolé de l'entrepôt. Dans les mois qui suivirent les deux petites jumelles en plus des violences et privations, les filles tombèrent malade, une violente fièvre. Ils se servirent de ça pour leur faire croire qu'elles avaient halluciner leur vie d'avant et qu'elles allaient retrouver leur parents._

 **Fin du Flash-Back**

-C'est bien ma grande. Tu es courageuse. Fit Antonio

-Elle est où maman ?

-Elle est derrière cette porte, ne t'en fait pas.

-Vous avez retrouvé Anae ? Demanda la petite fille

-Pas encore ma puce mais on va la retrouver, je te le promets. Est-ce qu'après tu l'as revue ?

-Une fois dans le parc, mais… mais monsieur Smith était pas content il m'a donné une claque.

Antonio caressa la joue de la petite pour la réconforter, Atwater posa encore quelques questions avant de se lever pour rejoindre Voight.

-Vous étiez violent avec la petite.

-Non, j'appliquais de la discipline chez moi.

-Vous lui mettiez des claques, vous la mettiez brutalement au coin et l'enfermiez. Enuméra Voight

-Quand elle le méritait.

Erin en avait assez d'écouter ses gens, elle rejoignit Manaela.

-Maman !

-Petit cœur, ça va ?

-Oui, il est où papa ? Demanda la fillette

-Il parle avec un autre policier.

-Est-ce qu'on peut aller manger ? J'ai faim.

-On va chercher papa avant ?

La petite fille courut jusqu'au bureau où Jay discutait avec un patrouilleur d'Atlanta.

-Papa !

-Oui Mana ? Demanda-t-il

-Tu viens ? On va manger.

Il s'excusa auprès de l'officier avant de prendre sa fille dans les bras. Erin était allé prévenir les gars qu'ils partaient avec la petite. Mais Mme Smith sortie au même instant de la salle d'interrogatoire.

-Euh, vous voulez… prendre des affaires pour elle ? Demanda-t-elle la voix tremblante.

Erin et Jay échangèrent un regard. Ils ont quelques affaires pour la puce mais elle voudra peut-être récupérer certains trucs.

-Manaela veux-tu qu'on aille chercher des affaires à toi ? Demanda Erin

La petite haussa les épaules indécise, Erin ébouriffa ses cheveux avant que Jay ne la soulève du sol. Le trajet se fit dans le silence. Manaela ne décolla pas son visage du creux du cou de son père malgré qu'ils soient dans « sa » chambre. Mme Smith sortit une valise qu'elle posa sur le lit

-Tu veux prendre quoi Mana ? Demanda Erin

Mais elle n'obtint aucune réponse de la part de sa fille. Elle dégagea une partie de son visage caché par ses cheveux.

-Manaela tu veux qu'on emmène quoi à la maison ? Redemanda Erin

-Rien. Ce n'est pas à moi ça. Souffla-t-elle

-Tu es sûre ? Il n'y a rien qui te ferait plaisir de garder ?

-NON ! S'écria la petite fille qui se mit à pleurer.

-Hey trésor tout va bien. Intervint Jay en frottant le dos de la petite.

Ils ressortirent sans rien prendre et se rendirent directement en ville pour manger un bout. Ils allèrent ensuite se promener dans l'Atlanta Botanica Garden, et le World Coca-Cola qui ferme tard le soir avant de rentrer à l'hôtel. Erin alla la mettre en pyjama pendant que Jay préparait les lits.

-On peut lire une histoire ? Demanda Manaela se souvenant que ses parents leur lisait toujours une histoire avant de se coucher.

-On n'a pas pris de livres, ils sont à la maison. Mais que penses-tu que demain après avoir été prendre le petit-déjeuner on aille acheter quelques livres ? Proposa Jay

-Oui !

-Mais je peux te raconter une histoire que mon grand-père nous racontait à ton oncle Will et moi quand nous allions dans la cabane du Wisconsin.

Jay raconta une histoire, Manaela et Erin scotchées à ses lèvres. Ils bordèrent la petite avant d'embrasser son front et d'aller se coucher également.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire, elle est là. Souffla Erin

-Oui, et on retrouvera Anae également.

Il enlaça la taille d'Erin et l'attira contre lui. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils s'étaient profondément endormie quand Jay sentit quelque chose grimpait sur leur lit avant que des cheveux ne chatouillent son cou. Il remonta la couverture sur la petite Manaela et posa une main rassurante sur la petite.

-Je t'aime papa. Murmura-t-elle

-Je t'aime aussi Monkey, fait dodo maintenant.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

 **PDV Externe**

Erin et Manaela étaient retournés à l'appartement alors que Jay devait régler avec la base. Il avait demandé à démissionner de son poste dans l'intention de retourner dans la police. Mais il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet avec Voight pour lui demander s'il pouvait revenir dans l'unité. Ce que le militaire ne sait pas c'est qu'Erin a pris les devants en demandant à Voight qui a accepté de le reprendre.

-Il est où papa ?

-Il a des trucs à régler mon cœur, mais il ne rentrera pas très tard. Tu vas mettre ton pyjama ?

Manaela courut jusqu'à la salle de bain faire sa toilette toute seule avant d'enfiler son pyjama. Erin préparait le repas sous le regard de sa fille. Jay arriva pile au moment de passer à table.

-J'arrive au bon moment on dirait.

-Papa ! S'exclama Manaela

-Salut toi ! Tu as été sage avec maman ?

-Oui ! On a joué toutes les deux et on s'est promener dans le parc avec le haricot.

-Vous êtes allés au Millenium Park ? Demanda-t-il en regardant Erin

-Oui. Allez à table.

Jay s'assit à sa place et aperçut l'insigne de l'unité dans son assiette. Il leva le regard vers Erin qui souriait.

-J'ai parlé à Voight. Il nous attend dans deux semaines au bureau.

-Deux semaines ?

-Il nous donne des congés pour qu'on puisse s'occuper de Manaela. Expliqua la jeune femme

Ca faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine que Manaela avait été retrouvée. Elle ne se séparait plus de ses parents depuis. Du matin au soir et du soir au matin elle était toujours dans les bras de son père ou sa mère, et ce malgré son âge. Les cauchemars déchiraient ses nuits. Erin et Jay faisaient leurs maximums pour qu'elle aille mieux. Elle avait commencé à voir le Dr Charles, pour l'instant ça n'était que de petits entretiens. Il préférait d'abord gagné la confiance de la jeune enfant avant de tenter quelque chose.

Du côté de l'enquête les choses ne s'arrangeait pas. La « famille » de Anae était en fuite, les autorités locales n'avaient pas réussi à les interceptés à temps.

La petite famille était passée au District. C'est devenu une sorte d'habitude, ils passaient pour que Manaela se réhabitue à sa famille et, bien sûr, voir si l'enquête avançait. Mana était assise sur les genoux de son père et s'amusait avec son oncle Tonio qui faisait l'imbécile. Erin était à côté et les regardait un sourire aux lèvres. Quel son pourrait être plus agréable que les rires d'un enfant ? Le téléphone sonna. C'était celui du bureau de Mouse. Il décrocha, un air d'incompréhension passa sur son visage avant qu'il ne raccroche.

-Lindsay, Platt veux que tu descendes, toi aussi Jay. Dit-il

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle

-Je ne sais pas, elle était pressée. Je n'ai pas tout comprit… Répondit-il avec une moue étrange.

Erin se dirigea vers les escaliers tandis que Jay attendait que Manaela finisse son jeu avec Antonio. Le hall du District était, comme à son habitude, une vraie ruche. Chacun vaquant à ses occupations dans un brouhaha continuel. Erin se tenait sur le premier palier de l'escalier, juste après la grille. Elle finit par tourner la tête pour observer Platt. La vieille policière la regardait avec des yeux rond, mi- insistant, mi- déconcerté. La Détective n'eut pas le temps de la rejoindre pour la questionner qu'une voix s'éleva :

-Maman !?

Erin blêmi. Cette voix. Ca ne…non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Son regard scruta la foule devant elle jusqu'à Kim, tout le monde s'était écarté un peu d'elle et regardait à ses pieds.

-Anae ? Dit-elle plus pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas plus qu'autre chose.

-Maman ! Confirma la petite voix en fendant la foule.

-Erin s'avança avant de voir, entre les personnes qui s'écartaient, sa petite fille. Son bébé… Les quelques dixièmes de secondes qui s'écoulèrent paraissaient une éternité. Si près mais pourtant si loin. Cette impression la quitta très vite lorsqu'elle sentie sa fille contre elle. Ses deux petits bras serrant si fort son cou. Cette odeur de vanille. Les larmes dévalèrent doucement les joues des filles. Tout le monde dans le District c'était tût et observait avec tendresse la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Le silence fut rompu par deux voix qui demandèrent en même temps :

-Anae ?

La petite fille releva la tête au son de ses voix.

-Papa ! Mana !

Jay posa Manaela par terre et les deux rejoignirent Erin et Anae, au milieu du hall. La journée se termina sur la plus belle image possible : Les retrouvailles d'une famille.

Ils remontèrent à l'étage, une fille dans les bras des deux parents.

-Anae comment tu es arrivée jusqu'ici ? Demanda Antonio

-Je me suis échappée de la voiture.

-Elle était où la voiture ? Demanda Alvin

-Papy ! S'exclama Anae en apercevant Voight

Elle courut vers son grand-père et enlaça les jambes du vieil homme. Il souleva la petite et la prit dans ses bras. Manaela courut à son tour pour les rejoindre, Voight se retrouva avec les deux petites dans les bras.

-Anae tu dois nous dire où tu te trouvais.

-Mon faux papa mettait de l'essence dans la voiture, et ma fausse maman était dans le magasin pour payer et pour prendre à manger. J'ai reconnu qu'on était dans la ville de maman et papa grâce à la grande tour faite par plein de petits bouts.

-La Willis Tower. Coupa Ruzzek

Tout le monde le fusilla du regard pour avoir interrompu la petite.

-J'ai ouvert la porte de la voiture sans faire de bruit avant de partir en courant. J'ai couru beaucoup pour pas qu'ils me retrouvent, je ne voulais pas rester avec eux. Quelqu'un a appelé mon prénom plein de fois et quand j'ai regardé il y avait une voiture de police. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils allaient me ramener à papa et maman. Alors je suis montée avec eux. Expliqua la petite.

Erin récupéra la petite dans ses bras et embrassa sa joue.

-Hank on peut la ramener ? Demanda-t-elle

-J'aurai des questions à lui poser.

-Hank on vient juste de la retrouver.

-Je sais, mais ils sont sûrement encore en ville pour la retrouver. On doit agir vite. Expliqua-t-il

-Anae, est-ce que ton faux papa et ta fausse maman t'appelaient autrement ? Demanda Antonio

-Susie.

La petite continua de répondre aux questions, mais elle n'avait qu'une envie : courir dans les bras de ses parents. Les jeunes parents ramenèrent les filles à la maison, Erin se porta volontaire pour donner le bain aux deux filles. Les deux petites étaient plus que ravie de se retrouver après ces quatre ans loin l'une de l'autre. Erin leur mit de la mousse dans l'eau et les laissa jouer, elle mit de la mousse dans sa main avant de se faire une barbe faisant rire les filles.

-Er. Fit Jay en entrant dans la salle de bain.

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui, je viens d'avoir Hermann au téléphone. Ils ont organisés une soirée de charité chez Molly ce soir pour récolter de l'argent qui nous reviendra pour les filles.

-Comment ça ?

-Ils se doutent qu'on n'a plus rien d'adapter pour les filles, leur chambre n'est plus de leur âge, leur garde-robe non plus… Ils veulent nous aider.

-C'est adorable.

-Hermann a demandé si on pourrait passer, ne serait-ce que 5min. Je lui ai dit oui.

-Oui, je lave les filles et on mange avant d'y aller.

-Hmmm j'ai envoyé un sms à Will pour le mettre au courant. Il a demandé à ce qu'on lui emmène les filles au Chicago Med pour qu'il leurs fasse passer des examens pour voir si elles vont bien.

-On verra ça demain dans la journée.

-On va voir tonton ? Demanda Manaela

-Oui, et les pompiers, vous vous souvenez d'eux ? Fit Erin

-Oui ! Pleins de tontons ! S'exclamèrent les filles ce qui fit rire les parents.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

 **PDV Externe**

La soirée qui avait été organisé par les pompiers tenant le bar a connu un franc succès, ils ont récoltés énormément d'argent pour les petites. Des joueurs des Cubs s'étaient joints à la partie en donnant des tee-shirts dont l'argent ira aux jumelles. Jay et Erin vont pouvoir refaire entièrement la déco de la chambre des filles, leur acheter des jouets, des vêtements… En attendant Antonio leur a prêté deux lits d'appoints pour les petites. Jay réveilla en doucement les filles

-Aller debout mes trésors, on va faire votre chambre aujourd'hui. Souffla-t-il en caressant les cheveux d'Anae.

Les petites se levèrent, Manaela rejoignit Erin dans la cuisine.

-Bonjour mon cœur

-Bonjour maman.

-Tu as bien dormi trésor ? Demanda-t-elle

-Oui

-Tu vas prendre ton petit déjeuner à table ? J'arrive avec les pancakes.

Anae arriva à son tour et courut dans les bras de sa mère. Jay servit les filles et ils mangèrent tous les quatre en famille sur l'air de Christina Perri « Thousand years ». Manaela et Anae allèrent s'habiller seules sous le regard d'Erin.

-Papa il n'a pas le droit de conduire ! S'exclama Anae

-Non ! Il n'y a que maman qui a le droit de conduire la voiture ! Plaisanta Erin

Ils commencèrent par un magasin de meubles, les filles choisirent chacune leur lit et les meubles. Jay entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux d'Erin, la jeune femme sourit avant de l'embrasser. Jay allait avoir du boulot en montage de meubles, une fois qu'ils rentreront à la maison. Ils passèrent ensuite dans un magasin de vêtements, et y passèrent plusieurs heures, pour habiller les filles. Ils allèrent manger dans une crêperie pour faire plaisir aux enfants avant de rentrer chez eux.

-Papa papa ! Tu fais notre chambre ?! Demandèrent les jumelles.

-Le camion va arriver avec les meubles et vos lits, mais si on allait faire les quelques meubles qu'on a en attendant ? Proposa-t-il

Ils commencèrent à monter les petits meubles carrés. Jay commença à en fixer certains sur le mur sous les ordres d'Erin qui manageait les travaux.

-Maman ! Maman ! Il y a le camion en bas ! S'exclama Manaela

-Peut aller ouvrir ? Demanda Anae

-Oui mais tu attends maman.

Erin accueillit les livreurs et leur montra le chemin jusqu'à la chambre. Ils installèrent les lits comme il était stipulé dans le contrat avant de monter le dressing des filles. Erin était partie préparer le goûter, Jay en profita pour laisser les filles ranger leurs affaires dans leur partie de chambre. Il gagna sans faire de bruit la cuisine et passa ses grands bras autour de la taille de celle qu'il aime.

-Hmmm j'aime bien ton parfum.

-Et moi j'aime tes grands bras musclés. Souffla la jeune femme en se blottissant un peu plus.

Ils restèrent enlacés un long moment, Jay embrassa le cou de la jeune femme.

-Papa et Maman sont amoureux ! S'exclamèrent les jumelles en rigolant

-Ça vous arrivera un jour mes chéries ! Vous venez prendre le goûter ?

-Et si on allait se promener ce soir ? On pourrait aller voir le Haricot être illuminé. Proposa Jay

-Oui !

-Mais d'abord, rangement de chambre ! Intervint Erin.

Les filles repartirent dans leur chambre ranger les vêtements dans la penderie avec l'aide de leur mère. Jay lui avait la lourde tâche d'accrocher le voile à la tête de lit d'Anae. Ainsi que des cadres, et dû construire la cuisinette des filles ainsi que le lit pour leur poupées, et le château de princesses.

-Les legos et paymobils c'est dans leur boîte quand vous ne jouez plus avec, d'accord les filles ?

-Promis maman

-Je ne veux pas de pâte à modeler par terre, ça va faire des traces sur votre plancher. Intervint Jay

Jay tendit une main vers Erin et l'aida à se relever. Tout en gardant la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne, il quitta la chambre de filles et gagna sa chambre.

-Jay…les filles sont juste à côté…

-On va juste prendre une douche. Il faut être beau pour sortir ce soir.

Ils prirent une douche ensemble, Jay regarda dans le dressing d'Erin avant de sortir une petite robe bleu nuit. Erin, elle, lui choisit un pantalon sombre et une chemise bleue nuit. Jay embrassa le cou d'Erin de nouveau, elle pencha la tête sur le côté pour lui laisser d'avantage de place.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime tellement Jay. Merci.

-Pour ?

-N'avoir jamais abandonné avec moi. De ne m'avoir jamais abandonné. M'avoir montré ce qu'est avoir confiance en quelqu'un, avoir quelqu'un en qui se confier, comment être heureuse, comment mener une vie normale et heureuse. Mais surtout de m'avoir montré le vrai amour et m'avoir offert une famille, deux magnifiques filles.

Il ne répondit rien, mais prit son visage en coupe avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Le Détective caressa le visage de la jeune femme avant de descendre doucement sur ses bras.

-On va préparer les filles ? Souffla-t-il

-Oui

Erin s'occupa d'habiller Anae pendant que Jay s'occupa de Manaela. Il lui enfila un jean ainsi qu'un haut à paillette.

-Tu peux me faire une tresse ? Demanda la petite fille

-Euh… Va demander à maman, je ne sais pas faire ça.

-Je vais t'apprendre ce n'est pas bien dure. Anae tu vas avec papa mon cœur ? Souffla-t-elle

Erin brossa les cheveux de Manaela avant de diviser en trois mèches.

-Fais pareille avec Anae. Elle a une mèche de couleur en plus ça te facilitera la tâche.

Ils n'étaient pas pour les tentures mais apparemment la famille « d'accueil » d'Anae eux étaient pour. Ils avaient fait une grande mèche rouge à la petite, ce qui tranchait un peu avec ses cheveux châtains foncés.

-Et si tu veux faire une tresse qui commence dès le sommet de leur crâne. Tu fais trois mèches mais tu ne prends pas tous les cheveux. Et au fur et à mesure tu prends une petite mèche que tu intègres à celle que tu vas croiser. Expliqua Erin en lui montrant.

-Pourquoi la mienne n'est pas comme toi ? Demanda Jay

-Tu as du faire à l'envers de moi, mais ça lui fait une tresse hollandaise c'est très joli.

Ils quittèrent l'appartement, pour gagner le Millénium Park alors la nuit commençait à tomber. Le Haricot était illuminé par les lumières de la ville, mais c'est surtout le sol qui s'habillait de jeu de lumière bleuté. Erin posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Jay alors que les filles courraient sur les lumières et s'observaient dans la structure métallique. Jay enlaça la taille de sa fiancée qui soupira de bien-être.

-Ça va ? Demanda-t-il

-Je suis bien là. Dans tes bras, avec les filles qui jouent pas très loin.

-Ce que j'ai toujours rêvé, la famille que j'ai toujours voulue. Souffla Jay en plongeant son nez dans la chevelure d'Erin.

-Tu sais, dans quelques jours c'est Halloween. On pourrait faire quelque chose de grandiose pour les filles.

-On pourrait faire une soirée ensuite à l'appartement. Proposa Jay.

-Ça serait super. Il ne faut pas qu'on traine pour nos costumes.

-Il faut qu'on décore l'appartement pour faire rire les filles. On pourrait faire des doigts à manger et des oeils. Rigola Jay.

-Tu es dégoutant ! S'exclama Erin en rigolant.

Il posa une main dans le bas du dos d'Erin et prit sa main de l'autre avant de la faire tourner avant de la pencher en arrière tout en la retenant. Le rire cristallin d'Erin retentit alors que les lumières venaient jouer sous les pieds des deux tourtereaux. Les jumelles imitèrent leurs parents en rigolant, Severide et Shay qui se baladaient aussi dans le parc les aperçurent.

-Tatie Shay ! S'exclama Anae

-Hey les princesses ! Comment vous allez ?

-Bien ! Regardez maman et papa dansent ! Rigola Manaela

-Ils dansent bien. Fit Severide en prenant la petite dans les bras alors que Shay faisait tourner Anae sur elle-même

Jay et Erin les rejoignirent immense sourire aux lèvres.

-Pour Halloween on va faire une soirée à la maison après être allé en ville chercher des bonbons avec les filles. Ça vous dit de venir à la maison ? Déguisement obligatoire. Lança Erin

-Oui ça pourrait être sympa. Emma aimerait voir tout le monde en plus.

-Tiens d'ailleurs elle n'est pas avec vous la petite ? Demanda Erin ne voyant pas leur fille

-Gabby la garde pendant qu'on sort.

-Elle a quelque âge maintenant ? Demanda Jay ayant perdu le fils

-13 mois.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

 **PDV Externe**

Les filles étaient au Chicago Med pour leur rendez-vous avec le docteur Charles pour les aider à aller mieux, à mettre derrière elles la séparation. Erin voulait en profiter pour aller acheter ce dont ils avaient besoin pour la soirée d'Halloween et pour décorer l'appartement. Elle se sentait revivre maintenant que les filles sont de retour avec eux, et que sa relation avec Jay est plus solide que jamais.

-Il nous faut plusieurs citrouilles.

-On en fera quoi de l'intérieur ? Demanda Jay

-De la soupe, les filles aimeront.

Jay attrapa de la fausse toile d'araignées et autres accessoires pour la décoration. Il embrassa les cheveux d'Erin avant de pousser le chariot pour changer de rayon. La jeune femme entrelaça leurs doigts ensemble.

-Du shampooing et du gel douche pour les filles.

-A vos ordres madame. Plaisanta Jay

-Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Vous nous suivez ! Ça s'appelle du harcèlement ! Laissez-nous tranquille ! S'écria Mme Smith

Tout le monde se retourna vers eux, Erin jeta un regard à Jay ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passe. Il pressa doucement la main de sa fiancée pour la rassurer.

-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?! On ne vous suit pas ! On fait seulement nos courses.

-Non ce n'est qu'une façade ! Vous nous faites surveillez quand ce n'est pas vous ! Laissez-nous tranquille ! S'exclama Mme Smith.

-Viens Erin allons-y. Souffla Jay en passant un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme

Ils payèrent les courses avant de regagner la voiture.

-Mais c'est quoi leur problème ? Ils habitent à Atlanta ! S'exclama la jeune femme

-D'après Mouse elle a une sœur vivant Chicago.

-Jay, je…je ne veux pas qu'ils s'approchent des filles. Murmura Erin les yeux brillants.

-Ca n'arrivera pas, je te le promets. Et puis ils ont peut-être juste étaient offensé de nous voir dans le magasin. Supposa-t-il en l'attirant dans ses bras.

Ils passèrent par le Chicago Med retrouver les jumelles.

-Hey frangin !

-Salut Will, Docteur Charles en a fini avec les filles ? Demanda Jay

-Oui, ou ça doit être en train de se finir.

-Je vais les chercher le temps que vous ne parliez. Fit Erin en les dépassants, une main sur le dos de Jay

Ce dernier attrapa son poignet avant qu'elle ne soit hors de sa portée, et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. La jeune femme repartit un immense sourire aux lèvres cherché ses deux filles. Une fois à l'appartement, Erin entraîna les filles dans la cuisine pour dessiner le contour des visages sur les citrouilles. Manaela était bien silencieuse depuis qu'elle avait vu le médecin et cela inquiétait un peu Erin.

-On pourra se déguiser aussi ? Demanda Anae

-Oui, on ira les acheter demain matin. C'est bon vous avez finit les visages ?

-Je vais couper. Intervint Jay

-Pourquoi il faut les couper ? Interrogea Anae

-Juste le chapeau, et après on va enlever la chair qu'il y a dedans comme ça on pourra mettre des bougies à l'intérieur pour illuminer leurs yeux. Expliqua-t-il

Ils commencèrent à creuser chacun dans leurs citrouilles, Jay fait équipe avec Manaela, alors qu'Erin est avec Anae. L'ex-militaire réussi à faire sourire sa fille, ce qui lui réchauffa le cœur.

-Hey Mana tu sais que tu peux venir nous parler si ça ne va pas. Souffla-t-il en embrassant les cheveux de la petite

-Je t'aime papa. Murmura-t-elle en passant ses bras autour du cou de Jay

-Je t'aime aussi trésor. On finit notre citrouille ?

Erin sourit face à cette scène, dans son enfance elle s'était dit que jamais elle n'aurait d'enfants pour leur éviter la vie qu'elle a eue à cause de Bunny.

-On a finie ! S'exclama Manaela

Ils passèrent une grande partie de l'après-midi à faire les citrouilles. Jay eu pour mission de mettre les toiles d'araignée en place.

-Papa on pourra gonfler des ballons extraterrestres ? Demanda Manaela

-Va les chercher ma grande. Qu'est-ce que fait maman ?

-Elle fait des gâteaux avec Anae.

-D'accord. Veux-tu qu'on aille faire une balade en moto ? Proposa-t-il

-Ouii !

-Va mettre un pantalon alors et des baskets.

Jay rejoignit la cuisine, il embrassa le sommet du crâne d'Anea avant d'enlacer la taille d'Erin. Il embrassa son cou avant de monter à sa mâchoire.

-Tu as finis avec les toiles d'araignées ? Demanda-t-elle

-Oui, j'emmène Mana faire un tour de moto.

-Sois prudent d'accord ?

-Promis, faites pas sauter l'appartement en cuisinant ! Plaisanta-t-il en l'embrassant.

Il aida Manaela à mettre son manteau de moto et les gants avant de lui mettre le casque.

-Tu tiens fort ma taille d'accord ?

-Oui

Ils traversèrent la ville de part en part, ils s'arrêtèrent devant la Willis Tower. Jay l'emmena au sommet pour admirer la ville entière s'étaler à leurs pieds. Le père et la fille remontèrent sur la moto avant de reprendre la route. Il l'emmena au planétarium, ils passèrent devant un magasin de déguisement et en profitèrent. Jay prit un costume de vampire, alors que Manaela prenait un costume de sorcière rouge foncé.

-Je les mets dans le sac de moto ? Demanda Manaela

-Oui ma puce.

Ils rentèrent à la maison, la puce un grand sourire aux lèvres. Erin les accueillit dans l'entrée et fit un câlin à sa fille avant d'aller enlacer la taille de Jay.

-Vous vous êtes amusés ?

-Oui, on a trouvé nos costumes.

-Et mon chéri a pris quoi ? Demanda-t-elle

-Je serai, Comte Dracula ! Fit-il en imitant le vampire se cachant derrière une cape.

Erin fut prise d'un fou-rire incontrôlable, Jay la mit sur son épaule comme un sac à patate et l'emmena dans le salon.

-Maman ! S'exclamèrent les filles

-Maman s'est moquée de moi ! Lança Jay

Elles mirent leurs mains devant leur bouche pour faire les filles choquaient.

-On la punit ? Demanda Jay

-Des chatouilles ! Lancèrent les jumelles

Jay emmena sa prisonnière dans la chambre et la posa dans le lit alors que les filles bondissaient pour la chatouiller. Ils mangèrent une tartiflette faite par Jay avant que les filles n'aillent se coucher après une histoire lue par Erin.

-Tu n'as pas été gentille tout à l'heure. Sursurra-t-il

-Hmmmm c'est vrai, je me suis moquée de tes talents de…vampire. Sourit-elle

Il l'entraîna dans leur chambre avant de la faire tomber sur le lit. Jay attacha doucement les poignets d'Erin avant de lui enlever ses chaussures.

-Je suis donc obliger de me venger. Rigola-t-il

Il commença à lui chatouiller les pieds, point faible d'Erin.

-Arrêtes Jay ! Supplia-t-elle

-Hmmmm non !

-Pitié ! Tu as gagné ! Je ne me moquerai plus de toi !

Jay abandonna la plume pour remonter jusqu'à son visage et l'embrasser langoureusement.

-Je t'aime mon cœur. Souffla-t-il

-Pas plus que je t'aime. Susurra-t-elle en capturant de nouveaux ses lèvres.

Il l'a détacha avant de faire glisser ses mains le long de ses flancs. Ils s'endormirent quelques heures plus tard dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Erin la tête posé sur le torse de Jay. Respirant paisiblement, heureuse dans les bras de son homme. Loin, très loin du cauchemar qu'elle a pu vivre quand elle était petite avant que la famille Voight ne la recueille chez eux.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

 **PDV Externe**

L'appartement était prêt, décoré de nombreuses citrouilles qui seront allumés dans la soirée. Une grande table avait été dressée avec soin et décoré pour Halloween par Erin pendant que Jay faisait des gâteaux impressionnant pour l'occasion. Erin avait enfilé son costume de sorcière noire et dorée avant d'ébouriffer ses cheveux. Elle s'était également maquillée, mascara, eye-liner, crayon noir, fard à paupière, rouge à lèvres rouge sang, pour être vraiment dans le thème. Jay avait enfilé son costume intégral de vampire et ajustait sa cape avec l'air d'Erin.

-Il ne manque plus que tes crocs et tu es parfait.

-Merci sorcière. Sourit-il en l'embrassant furtivement.

Ils gagnèrent le salon où les filles étaient en train de jouer.

-Y a-t-il de la chair fraîche ici ? J'ai une soif de vampire ! S'exclama Jay en attrapant Anae

-Papa ! S'exclamèrent les filles

Anae se débattit dans ses bras, aidé de sa sœur. Elle réussit à prendre la fuite en rigolant.

-Je me rabattrais donc sur une autre victime. Fit-il en attrapant Erin et en la plaquant contre lui

-Maman ! Lancèrent les filles

Jay mima de mordre Erin et boire son sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte. La jeune femme joua le jeu se laissant aller dans les bras de son fiancé. Il l'allongea dans le canapé en poussant un rire machiavélique.

-Na moi aussi je suis une sorcière ! Et je jette un sort à maman pour qu'elle ne soit plus morte ! S'exclama Manaela en touchant le ventre de sa mère

-Ah merci ma chérie ! Je peux compter sur toi au moins !

-Moi aussi ! Intervint Anae en courant dans ses bras.

-Très bien je me rends. Fit Jay en levant les mains.

-Vous allez mettre votre déguisement les filles ? Demanda Erin

Ils aidèrent leurs jumelles à mettre leur costume, Anae avait pris également un costume de sorcière rouge mais légèrement plus claire que sa sœur. Erin les maquilla légèrement avant de les coiffer.

-Photo de famille obligatoire ! Déclara Jay

Ils posèrent tous les quatre pour immortaliser ce moment avant de descendre en ville faire la chasse aux bonbons. Ou au sort pour les malheurs qui n'ont pas de bonbons. Ils se baladèrent de rues en rues et les filles frappaient aux portes pour réclamer leurs bonbons. Ils passèrent même au centre 51 où les pompiers étaient en train de finir leur garde.

-Regardez voilà deux belles sorcières, pardon trois belles sorcières et un vampire ! Lança Hermann

-Un bonbon ou un sort ! Firent les jumelles.

-Moi je ne veux pas être transformé, je vous donne tout ! S'exclama Shay en vidant son paquet de bonbons dans le sac des filles.

-Elles reprennent l'école quand ? Demanda Casey

-A la fin des vacances. On a trouvé une école entre l'appartement et le District. C'est bien réputé, elles ont pu visiter leur classe et rencontrer leur nouvelle maîtresse. Expliqua Erin

-C'est super.

-On organise une soirée à la maison tout à l'heure, pourquoi ne pas passer avec Gabby et Louie ? Proposa Erin

Elle avait envie d'être entourée de sa famille et de ses amis ce soir. Elle échangea un regard avec Jay, qui acquiesça.

-Ouais, on passera.

-Papa tu peux me porter ? Demanda Anae

Ils marchèrent tranquillement en regagnant l'appartement. Les filles allèrent s'installer devant la télévision pour regarder un dessin animé alors que leurs parents commençaient à réchauffer les plats. Erin alla allumer les bougies des citrouilles et tamisa la lumière du salon pour respecter l'ambiance halloweenesque. Hank frappa le premier à la porte du couple, il était légèrement en avance mais voulait profiter un peu de ses petites-filles. Bien qu'ils sachent que ce n'est aucunement de sa faute, Erin et Jay sont un peu réticents à lui donner les filles. Mais il peut comprendre ça, ils ont besoin de temps pour profiter pleinement de chacun.

-Hey, je suis en avance.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Erin est partie jouer avec Manaela dans la chambre. Déclara Jay

-J'ai ramené du vin.

-Merci, je vais le mettre dans la cuisine. Entrez.

-Papy ! S'exclama Anae

-Salut ma grande, c'est un beau costume que tu as !

-Tu as vu ! Je suis une gentille sorcière ! Mais je deviens méchante quand papa attaque maman ! Rigola Anae

-Il attaque maman ? Demanda Voight

-Oui il lui aspire tout son sang, et il la chatouille jusqu'à ce que maman elle peut plus respirer.

Jay se racla la gorge nerveusement, ne voulant pas spécialement que sa vie amoureuse soit détaillée à Voight. Surtout qu'il n'était pas pour leur relation à la base, c'est eux qui l'ont un peu forcé. Antonio arriva quelques minutes après avec Eva, sauvant sans le savoir Jay.

-Tu fais les choses à fond toi ! Rigola Antonio

-Toujours pour mes filles.

-Elles sont où ? Demanda Eva qui s'était déguisée en zombie

-Dans leur chambre avec Erin.

-Je suis là ! S'exclama cette dernière en enlaçant la taille de Jay

Antonio et Voight sourirent en la voyant agir de la sorte. Elle est toujours très droite au boulot, ne se laisse jamais aller, ni montrer de trop ses sentiments. Malgré que tout le monde sache qu'ils s'aiment. Mais ils aimeraient bien les voir un tout petit peu plus de geste envers l'autre des fois.

-Tu es toute en sorcellerie ce soir. Complimenta Antonio à sa manière.

Les autres arrivèrent quasiment tous en même temps, tous avaient joués le jeu en venant déguisé, même Platt.

-C'est tonton Mouse, Frankenstein ? Demanda Manaela

-Ouiiiiiii c'est parrain ! S'exclama Anae en lui sautant dans les bras.

La soirée se passa dans les éclats de rire, les jeux sur le thème d'Halloween, les histoires qui font peur…

-Je crois que Mana s'est endormie. Lança Severide en montrant la petite fille dans ses bras.

-Ooooh je vais la mettre au lit. Souffla Erin en se levant

-Ca va aller Er ? Demanda Jay

-Oui, ne t'en fait pas. Sourit-elle en l'embrassant

Anae s'était endormie dans les bras de son parrain, Mouse se leva et alla la mettre au lit également.

-Tu veux que je la mette en pyjama ? Proposa-t-il

-Oui, s'il te plaît.

Erin observa Mouse changer sa filleule avec la plus grande délicatesse pour ne pas réveiller la petite. Elle aperçut une bague, plutôt une alliance pendue à une chaîne autour du cou du jeune homme. Erin tilt sur ce détail, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

-C'est une super soirée que vous avez fait. Fit Mouse

-Merci, on voulait quelque chose de grandiose pour les filles. Mouse je peux te poser une question ?

-Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce…Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

-La bague, autour de ton cou, à qui elle est ? Demanda Erin

Mouse resta silencieux un moment, il palissait à vue d'œil.

-Elle appartenait à…à ma femme.

Erin resta bouche bée, sa femme. Mouse était marié. Mais en réfléchissant, elle ne savait strictement rien du jeune homme. Juste qu'il a servi dans les Rangers avec Jay, que tous les deux ont vécu quelque chose d'horrible, les obligeant à rentrer. Et qu'ils ont étés là, l'un pour l'autre.

-Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas. Souffla-t-elle

-Ce n'est pas grave. Elle a été tuée. On participait à un rassemblement, une cérémonie plutôt pour…pour militaire. Un…un homme est arrivé… Il…il a commençait à tirer… Elle a pris une balle, c'était tellement la panique…Ils sont arrivés trop tard.

-Je suis désolée Mouse. Comment s'appelait-elle ?

-Katsa. C'était la sœur jumelle de Jay.

Erin enlaça Mouse pour le réconforter. Ils rejoignirent les autres qui continuait de blaguaient, Ruzzek faisait le clown comme souvent. Erin s'installa sur les jambes de Jay, bien qu'il soit assis en indien par terre elle s'installa contre lui. Jay passa ses bras autour de la taille d'Erin, elle posa sa tête contre l'épaule du jeune homme et enfoui son visage dans le cou de son chéri.

-Je t'aime. Murmura-t-elle

-Moi aussi je t'aime mon ange.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

 **PDV Externe**

Jay avait finalement réussi à filer sous la douche alors qu'Erin hystérique prépare les jumelles. Ils se sont lever complétement à la bourre ce matin, s'ils ne se dépêchent pas, Manaela et Anae seront en retard à l'école et eux au District. Et ça ne plaira certainement pas à Voight, ou Crowley si elle est dans son jour à les surveiller.

-Anae s'il te plaît met ton gilet.

-Mais je ne veux pas celui-là !

-Anae tu obéis à maman ! Intervint Jay coupant court au caprice de sa fille.

Erin lança un sourire gratifiant à Jay et finit de coiffer Manaela avant de l'envoyer mettre ses chaussures.

-On est prêt ? Demanda Jay

-Les filles sont habillées, on leurs chaussures, cartables, manteaux, écharpes. Armes et insignes ! Lança Erin

-Je vais les chercher. Fit Jay

Il disparut dans leur chambre, Erin entendit le clic du coffre-fort qui s'ouvre. Seul Jay et elle connaissent le code pour prendre ou ranger leurs armes à l'intérieur. Par sécurité pour les filles. Il revint son arme accroché à sa taille, le badge autour de son cou.

-Papa a son pistolet ! Lança Anae

-Policier papa ! Renchérit Manaela

-Détective, s'il vous plaît. Les rectifia-t-il

Erin rigola en accrochant ses affaires à sa taille, Jay enlaça la taille de la jeune femme et l'attira dans ses bras. Il lui caressa doucement le dos, l'apaisant presque instantanément.

-Je t'aime. Murmura-t-il à son oreille avant de la lâcher

Il fit sortir les jumelles laissant Erin refermer la porte de l'appartement. Le trajet fut assez rapide jusqu'à l'école, mais ce ne fut pas le cas pour se rendre au District. Ils arrivèrent avec une vingtaine de minutes de retard. Voight était en train de faire un débriefing sur une affaire quand ils arrivèrent. Il les observa en fronçant les sourcils n'aimant pas que ces détectives soient en retard au travail.

-C'est gentil de votre part de vous joindre à nous. Déclara le sergent

-Bouchon ce matin. Lança Erin

-Vraiment ? Insista-t-il en fixant Jay

-On était en retard à cause des filles. Siffla-t-elle

Il fit le topo à tout le monde avant de retourner dans son bureau. Au bout d'une heure Ruzzek revint avec du nouveau, enfin une piste pour leur homicide. Jay et Erin étaient en planque à l'arrière du bâtiment, des fois que le suspect tente de fuir. Un homme en capuche sortit par la porte de service, mais on ne voyait pas son visage.

-Cicatrice sur la joue droite, c'est lui ! S'exclama Erin en bondissant de la voiture.

Jay donna leur position par radio avant de suivre Erin avec la voiture. Le gars descendit la rue avant de bifurquer, toujours Erin sur ses traces. Elle tourna dans une ruelle, l'ayant perdu de vue pendant une fraction de seconde. Mais il ne pouvait pas être partit bien loin, la rivière borde un côté, et l'autre est trop à découvert, elle l'aurait vu. La main sur son holster elle avança prudemment. Sortit de nulle part il l'attrapa et en se défendant ils tombèrent tous les deux dans l'eau.

-Erin ! S'exclama Jay qui avait fini par les rejoindre.

A cette période de l'année, l'eau est super froide, ne devant pas avoisiner les 8 degrés. Les rives sont encore trop hautes pour qu'Erin puisse se raccrocher à quelque chose et que Jay puisse l'attraper. Mais en contre bas, les rives deviennent plus petites, pour quand été les touristes et citadins viennent tremper leurs pieds dans l'eau.

-Erin les rives plus bas ! Cria-t-il pour qu'elle l'entende.

-Jay ! Lança Antonio

-Erin est à l'eau avec le suspect.

Ils coururent jusqu'en bas, le suspect avait réussi à s'agripper mais ce n'était pas la priorité des gars pour l'instant. Jay attrapa l'avant-bras gauche d'Erin alors qu'Antonio prenait le droit pour la hisser sur la rive.

-Reprends ta respiration. Souffla Jay

Elle grelotte en tentant de reprendre son souffle, plusieurs fois le courant la entraîné sous l'eau ne lui laissant pas le temps de prendre sa respiration. Jay ramena Erin jusqu'à la voiture, laissant son collègue se charger du suspect.

-Enlève ton manteau. Ordonna Jay en l'aidant.

Il lui enleva son haut et lui tendit une de ses chemises lui boutonnant l'avant, les mains de la jeune femme tremblant trop pour le faire elle-même.

-Il faut enlever ton pantalon. Souffla-t-il

Il l'aida à s'extraire du vêtement trempé, et lui enfila un jogging de l'effigie de la CPD.

-Comment va Erin ? Demanda Atwater

-Ça va. Aller voir Antonio. Fit Jay

Il attrapa son gilet sur la plage arrière du coffre et le mit sur les épaules d'Erin. Avant de l'attirer contre lui, elle se blottit immédiatement dans ses bras musclés. Enfouissant son visage froid dans le cou de Jay.

-Merci. Souffla-t-elle

-That why you have backup. Sourit-il

-J'ai le meilleur équipier qu'on puisse avoir.

-Tu vas me faire rougir. Plaisanta-t-il

-Je rêve d'un café bien chaud dans les mains.

-Alors rentrons au District, mais on fait un arrêt par Med pour te faire examiner.

-Non ça va je t'assure. Allons déjà au district Voight est déjà en colère par notre retard.

Pour une fois, Jay pu conduire la voiture. Le trajet se fit dans le silence, Erin regardant par la vitre de la voiture, serrant le gilet autour d'elle. Jay avait mis le chauffage un peu plus fort pour elle.

-Descendez le suspect dans la cage, j'arrive. Fit Voight

Erin alla s'assoir directement à son bureau.

-Erin ça va ? Demanda Voight

-Oui, ça va. Juste le temps de me réchauffer.

Jay revint avec une tasse de café brulante, et la tendit à la jeune femme.

-Merci.

-Attention c'est chaud.

Ils firent de la paperasse le reste de l'après-midi, sur les témoins qu'ils ont interrogés, les CI qui les ont aidés, la maîtrise de quelques suspects.

-Rentrez chez vous, on continuera demain. On a quasiment bouclé l'affaire. Lança Voight en sortant de son bureau

Erin ramassa ses affaires, Jay l'observa faire avant d'attraper sa veste. Ils gagnèrent la voiture et Erin monta directement côté passager sans rien dire. Ils passèrent prendre les jumelles à la garderie avant de rentrer à la maison. Erin prit une douche bouillante avant d'aller se coucher directement.

-Elle est où maman ? Demanda Manaela

-Partie se coucher, elle est fatiguée. Expliqua Jay

-Elle est malade ?

-Un petit peu, vous allez vous laver et mettre votre pyjama.

Il fit dîner les filles et les mit au lit avant d'aller voir Erin. Il caressa doucement son front pour dégager les cheveux de son visage. Elle est un peu chaude, il fila dans la cuisine faire de la soupe et une bonne tisane avant de lui amener.

-Il faut que tu manges quelque chose.

-Merci Jay

-Tu vas avoir un bon rhume.

-Comment bien commencer l'hiver. Ironisa-t-elle

-Je vais prendre soin de toi ne t'en fait pas.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour te mériter. Souffla-t-elle

-C'est moi qui est de la chance de t'avoir. Il faut que tu dormes maintenant.

Jay tira doucement sur les chevilles d'Erin pour qu'elle s'allonge avant de la border.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

 **PDV Externe**

La journée passe lentement, les Renseignements n'arrivent pas à faire les liens dans leur enquête, rien n'a de sens. Ils avaient eu beau appeler tout leur contact, leurs indics, personne ne peut les aider. Mais il est hors de question pour eux de laisser tomber l'affaire et de laisser un ou des criminels impunis.

-Erin, Jay quelqu'un veut vous voir en bas. Les informa Mouse

Le jeune couple échangea un regard avant de se lever de leur bureau respectif et de se diriger vers la grille. Un homme en costard impeccable les attendait un dossier à la main. Platt leur adressa un signe de tête pour leur désigner que c'est bien cet homme-là qui veut les voir.

-Détective Halstead, et voici le Détective Lindsay. Déclara Jay en se plantant devant lui.

-Vous êtes officiellement informer de la demande de garde de la famille Smith.

Il y eu comme un froid qui s'abattit entre les trois, Erin et Jay n'en croyant pas leurs oreilles. Jay savait ce que cela voulait dire, et il n'ose pas imaginer comment ils peuvent faire ça.

-Ce…C'est à…dir…

-Ils veulent la garde de Mana. Souffla Jay.

-Vous devez me remettre les enfants dans une demi-heure pour qu'elles soient placés en attendant l'audience.

Il donna une carte où était inscrite son adresse avant de partir. Jay tendit le dossier à Erin avant de remonter à l'étage le visage fermé. Elle le suivit quelques minutes plus tard toujours abasourdie par la nouvelle. Elle risque une fois de plus de perdre ses filles.

Platt qui avait suivis la conversation de loin, attrapa son combiné et passa un appel à un vieil ami de la cour. Elle ne laissera pas les deux jeunes tomber sans leur donner à coup de main. Elle n'a que trop bien vu ce que la disparition des jumelles a eu comme effet sur eux. Se doutant que les deux allés avoir du mal à expliquer, elle appela le bureau de Voight pour lui faire le topo elle-même.

-Halstead, Lindsay dans mon bureau. Déclara Voight

Il s'installa dans son siège et les regarda approcher.

-Fermez la porte derrière vous. Trudy m'a mis au courant pour l'audience et les Smith. Vous n'avez pas à donner les filles pour qu'elles soient placées. Mais si vous ne vous présentez pas à l'audience elles vous seront automatiquement retirées.

-Merci Hank. Souffla Erin

-C'est Trudy qu'il faut remercier. C'est elle qui a fait appel à ses contacts.

Jay ne put s'empêcher de prendre Erin dans ses bras. Il embrassa discrètement ses cheveux avant de la libérer et de quitter le bureau. Voight qui avait observé toute la scène sourit face au bonheur d'Erin. Cette gamine qu'il avait sauvée d'une mort certaine lorsqu'elle avait 15ans.

-Attends Kiddo.

Erin se tourna vers son patriarche attend qu'il continue.

-Il te rend heureuse ?

-Bien sûr, pourquoi cette question ? Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse qu'avec Jay. Il ne m'a jamais lâché, il a toujours été là pour moi, il assure mes arrières, m'écoute, me soutient. Mais surtout il m'accepte comme je suis et avec les bagages que je traîne. On en a tous les deux mais on a chacun accepté ceux de l'autre, on n'en parle pas si l'autre ne le fait pas de lui-même. Jay est un gars formidable, on peut ne pas trouver mieux que lui. Souffla la jeune femme.

Satisfait de la réponse, Voight hocha la tête.

-Prenez votre journée tous les deux, allez chercher les filles. Préparez-vous pour l'audience.

-Merci Hank.

Comment se préparer pour une audience pareille ? Erin prit une clé usb avec des photos des filles petites, mais aussi quand elles leur ont été rendues. On pouvait y trouver des photos d'Halloween, de balades dans le Millenium Park, au zoo, des balades en moto fait avec leur père. Et récemment un week-end dans la cabane du Wisconsin.

-Bon les filles écoutez. Fit Jay en se baissant à leur hauteur

Les jumelles s'approchèrent de Jay, le regardant avec des grands yeux interrogateurs.

-On va aller au tribunal comme on vous l'a expliqué. Il se peut que là-bas, les gens vous posent des questions. Vous y répondez le plus franchement possible d'accord ? Ne vous préoccupez pas des personnes qui seront présentes d'accord ? Il faut toujours dire la vérité.

-Promis papa. Firent-elles

-Câlin collectif. Conclut-il

Les deux filles se jetèrent à son cou en souriant, Jay tendit une main vers Erin qui la saisit un sourire triste aux lèvres.

-Ca va aller ma puce.

-Je ne veux pas perdre les filles.

Les jumelles furent impressionnées par la salle d'audience, elles n'y avaient jamais mis les pieds. L'avocat d'Erin et Jay commença en expliquant la situation, en présentant les deux parents, soulignant bien que Jay est un héros de guerre et donc qu'il serait inamissible de le priver de ses enfants alors qu'il s'est battu pour son pays.

-Manaela a vécu plus longtemps avec nous, elle a grandi auprès de nous. Elle nous connait mieux nous que ses parents biologiques. Déclara Mme Smith

-Mais la petite a une sœur jumelle, ne trouvez-vous pas cela injuste de l'arracher à sa sœur ? Demanda l'avocat des deux détectives.

-On la prendra également, ce n'est pas un souci au contraire, on serait heureux avec mon mari d'avoir les deux filles. On élèverait la sœur de Manaela et lui donneront l'amour qu'on porte à Mana.

-Vous ne trouvez pas ça injuste envers les parents biologiques de prendre les filles ?

-C'est triste pour eux, mais je pense que les filles seront mieux avec nous. Ils ne sont pas stables, si je puis dire. Comme il l'a été dit, Monsieur Halstead est un ancien militaire, et beaucoup d'entre eux qui revienne du front on des séquelles. Aussi bien physique que psychologique.

-Ou voulez-vous en venir ? Demanda l'avocat des Smith

-Qu'il est un risque potentiel pour ses enfants. Et en plus ils sont tous les deux policiers, c'est un métier très dangereux surtout quand on a des enfants. Depuis…Depuis que Monsieur Halstead et Madame Lindsay ont retrouvés leurs jumelles, ils nous harcèlent…

-J'ai une vidéo et des témoins pour confirmer les dires de Madame Smith. Déclara l'avocat.

-J'aime Manaela plus que tout au monde. Je veux juste retrouver la petite fille que J'AI élevée, ma petite fille. Rajouta Mme Smith histoire de bien se mettre les jurés dans la poche.

Mais c'en était trop pour la pauvre Erin plus l'audience avance et plus elle voit les filles s'éloignaient. Comme si la partie était déjà finie. Elle se leva avant de quitter la salle en pleurs.

-Maman ! S'exclamèrent les sœurs en regardant leur mère disparaître derrière les portes.

-Vous êtes méchante vous parce que vous faites pleurer maman ! On vous aime pas ! Lança Anae avant de courir jusqu'aux portes.

Erin s'était accroupi dans le hall et pleurait à chaudes larmes. S'en était finie, elle ne reverrait plus ses deux anges. L'avocat des Smith n'a pas encore mit en avant son passé tumultueux. Deux paires de petits bras enlacèrent son cou, Manaela embrassa la joue de sa mère avant d'enfouir son visage dans le cou d'Erin. Anae faisant pareille.

-Je vous aime tellement les enfants. Je ne veux pas vous perdre.

-On t'aime aussi. Souffla Manaela

-On veut rester avec toi et papa. Fit Anae

Jay qui avait suivi après que le juge ait décidé une pause avait observé la scène, attendrie. Comme n'importe qui. C'était très mal partit pour eux mais peut-être que si les jurés apercevaient cette scène, cela pourrait jouer en leur faveur. Il décida de rejoindre ses femmes et embrassa les cheveux des filles avant de les enlacer toutes les trois.

-Les filles, peu importe comment ça va se terminer mais je veux que vous nous promettiez que quoi qu'il arrive vous serrez toujours là l'une pour l'autre. Que vous veillerez mutuellement l'une sur l'autre.

-Promis. Fit Manaela

Anae hocha la tête mais ne dit rien ne voulant pas quitter les bras de sa mère. Le 51 arriva, leur avocat ayant fait appel à la caserne, ayant su qu'ils étaient proches du couple et des filles.

-Comment ça se présente ? Demanda Casey

-Mal, les Smith mènent le jeu. Ils ont toutes les cartes en mains pour l'instant. Et ils sont même prêts à prendre Anae Halstead s'ils ont Manaela.

-Aie.

-Mais votre témoignage pour les deux détectives peut les aider. Les gens respectent toujours autant la parole d'un pompier.

-On le fera tous s'il le faut. Déclara Hermann qui ne voulait pas que cette petite famille ne soit séparée de nouveau.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

 **PDV Externe**

L'audience avait repris depuis quelques minutes, Anae ne lâchait pas les bras de sa mère, elle n'aime pas la voir triste comme ça. Manaela s'était réfugiait dans les bras de son père et cachait son visage à chaque fois que les Smith la regardait, s'approchait d'elle ou alors qu'ils parlaient. Les jurés allaient rendre leur verdict, et ce n'était pas bon pour Erin et Jay. Leur avocat n'avait même pas eu le temps ni la possibilité de faire intervenir les pompiers du centre 51. Il savait d'avance qu'aller être la sentence et il redoute de voir la réaction d'Erin.

-Les jurés ont-ils décidés ? Demanda le juge

-Oui monsieur le juge.

Mais la porte de la salle d'audience s'ouvrit sur les Renseignements qui étaient en retard. Voight descendit l'allée de sa démarche habituelle.

-Excusez-nous, nous avions une affaire importante, nous devions attraper ce gros dealer. Lança Voight

L'avocat des jeunes parents rebondit sur cet imprévu.

-Monsieur le juge, j'aimerai appeler à la barre d'autres témoins qui n'ont pas pu se libérer avant.

L'homme réfléchit quelques instants avant de donner son accord. Mouse alla s'installer à la barre et sourit à Jay. Il avait demandé à pouvoir plaider en la faveur de son ami. Il lui doit ça après ce qu'il a fait pour lui en Afghanistan.

-Vous connaissez Monsieur Halstead depuis longtemps ? Demanda l'avocat

-Depuis notre entrée à l'école militaire juste après le lycée.

-Vous vous êtes tout de suite entendu ?

-C'est dur de ne pas s'entendre avec lui. Excusez-moi, oui il se trouvait qu'il allait s'entraîner en dehors des cours en même temps que moi. On a commencé à s'entraîner ensemble et ensuite on s'est retrouvé dans la même unité au front.

-Lequel ?

-75ème Régiment des Rangers, Bataillon 3. On a fait l'Afghanistan.

-Votre amitié allait-elle plus loin, je veux dire en dehors du cadre militaire ?

-Oui, nous étions aussi amis dans la vie en dehors de l'armée. Je suis sortie et j'ai épousé sa sœur jumelle.

-Pourquoi employer le passé ?

-Elle est morte. Elle…Elle a été assassinée.

Il y eu un silence avant que l'avocat ne s'excuse.

-Pouvez-vous nous décrire Monsieur Halstead ?

-Il a la tête sur les épaules, digne de confiance, concerné par les autres, consciencieux dans ce qu'il fait. Il est toujours présent et à l'écoute. Mais c'est surtout un père formidable.

-Merci Monsieur Gurwitch.

L'avocat des Smith bondit de sa chaise pour interroger Mouse.

-Excusez-moi si je touche une corde sensible, mais votre défunte épouse, la sœur de Monsieur Halstead. N'est-elle pas morte à cause du métier de son frère ?

Jay se tendit à l'évocation de sa sœur. Will qui était également présent observa son frère, il sait que c'est un sujet très sensible.

-Non, elle est morte par accident. Jay n'était pas visé, ça a été un jeu de hasard. Souffla Mouse

Mouse retourna dans à sa place, les autres de l'unité passèrent à leur tour : Antonio, Voight, Alvin, Platt. Le capitaine Boden et le Lieutenant Severide furent aussi appelé à la barre ainsi que le Docteur Charles qui s'occupe des deux jumelles pour les entrevues. Les jurés avaient délibérés et donner leur réponse par papier au juge.

-Maman je veux rester avec toi ! S'exclama Manaela en se jetant dans les bras de sa mère

-Chut, ça va aller ma puce. Souffla Erin

-Manaela et Anae peuvent-elles me rejoindre ? Demanda le juge.

Erin poussa gentiment les filles à y aller. Elles s'approchèrent de l'homme les yeux brillants, elles ne veulent pas quitter leurs parents. Il leur murmura quelque chose à l'oreille qui eut pour effet de dessiner un immense sourire sur les lèvres des jumelles qui partirent en courant vers Erin et Jay. Le juge confirma à voix haute que les jumelles resteraient avec leurs parents, qu'il n'y a aucune raison valable de les arracher à leur famille.

Erin tenait les filles serraient contre elle, elle embrassait leurs cheveux en pleurant de soulagement. Jay enlaça les trois filles les embrassant tour à tour, ne retenant pas non plus ses larmes de soulagement de garder ses filles.

-Je vous aime. Souffla Erin émue

-Sortons d'ici. Proposa Jay

Il attrapa Anae à bras malgré ses 7 ans il avait besoin de tenir une de ses filles contre lui. Ils quittèrent le tribunal suivit par les Renseignements.

-Et si on allait fêter ça ? Lança Ruzzek

-Laisses les profiter en famille. Intervint Antonio en donnant un coup à la jeune recrue.

Erin le regarda gratifiante, elle voulait profiter de ses filles, et non aller boire chez Molly. Ils se rendirent dans une pizzeria retirée leur commande avant d'aller s'installer au bord du lac. Jay avait prévu le coup en prenant des gants, écharpes et bonnets pour les filles.

-J'ai des pulls si vous voulez en mettre en plus sous votre manteau. Déclara-t-il

-Il commence quand le feu d'artifice ? Demanda Anae

-Bientôt chérie, manges ta pizza le temps qu'elle est encore chaude. Souffla Erin en caressant les cheveux de la petite qui dépassaient.

Les filles commencèrent à jouer à proximité de leurs parents en attendant que le feu d'artifice commence. Erin prit appui sur Jay en souriant de bien-être, toute la tension qu'elle avait emmagasiné s'était enfin envoler.

-Je me disais bien que c'était mes deux nièces préférées ! Lança une voix.

Jay et Erin tournèrent la tête pour voir Justin approchait suivit par Olive et Daniel. Les filles coururent jusqu'au jeune homme avant de se jeter dans ses bras Olive s'installa à côté d'eux alors que Justin courrait après les filles pour les attraper.

-Hey petit Daniel, souffla Erin

-Vous êtes venus voir le feu d'artifice ? Demanda Olive

-Oui, faire plaisir aux filles et en profiter aussi un peu après aujourd'hui.

-Justin a eu Hank au téléphone sur la route. Il nous a expliqué, heureusement que vous ayez gardé les filles. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai si je perdais Daniel.

Le feu d'artifice commença quelques minutes plus tard, Jay mit Anae sur ses épaules, alors que Justin faisait de même avec Manaela. Chacun des garçons attrapa sa fiancée ou femme et l'enlaça pendant le spectacle.

-J'en connais deux qui vont être fatiguée pour l'école demain. Murmura Erin en les bordant.

-Bonne nuit les filles. Souffla Jay en embrassant leur front.

Il alla faire une tisane à Erin avant de la rejoindre dans le canapé. Elle était assise les jambes repliées en-dessous d'elle.

-Tiens.

-Merci Jay.

-C'était intense, mais on a gagné. Souffla-t-il

-Oui, je n'ai pas envie de les mettre à l'école demain et les garder ici toute la journée.

-Oui, mais on a du boulot demain Er. Et ça ne serait pas bien pour elles. Mais aux vacances de Noël on a cas se retirer dans le Wisconsin si tu veux.

-Aux vacances de Février plutôt. Chicago est magnifique à Noël. Je veux que les filles en profitent.

Le couple resta silencieux un long moment, écoutant le silence de l'appartement, les bruits étouffés de la rue, perdu dans leurs propres pensées.

-Je suis enceinte. Lâcha Erin

Elle se tourna pour voir la réaction de Jay. Il passa de l'incompréhension, au choc, au bonheur parce qu'il bondit du canapé un immense sourire.

-Je vais être encore papa ! S'exclama-t-il comme un enfant

-Tu vas réveiller les filles !

Il tira sur les poignets d'Erin pour la lever avant de l'attirer contre lui. Il esquiva quelques pas de danse, aux anges par cette annonce. Le jeune homme attrapa le visage d'Erin en coupe avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

-Je t'aime. Souffla-t-il en l'attirant contre lui de nouveau.

-Je t'aime aussi Jay.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

 **PDV Externe**

Une semaine s'est écoulée depuis l'audience, la petite famille a repris son train-train habituel, les filles allant à l'école, Erin et Jay au District juste après. Ils font régulièrement pour ne pas dire tout le temps voiture ensemble maintenant. Et comme les habitudes ont la vie dure, Jay n'a pas le droit de conduire, Erin n'ayant pas spécialement envie de voir la voiture partir toute seule ou être dedans juste parce que son idiot de partenaire aura oublié le frein à main… Mais Jay jubile dans quelques mois elle aura un gros ventre et ne pourra donc plus conduire, il aura enfin la main mise sur la voiture et le volant.

-Ne vous pressez pas surtout ! Lança Platt

-Toujours un plaisir Sergent ! Rétorqua Jay

-Au boulot Détective !

Erin rigola, et ouvrit la grille.

-Tu ne me tiens même pas la grille ! Lança Jay faignant d'être blessé.

-Oups ! Pas fait exprès ! Rigola-t-elle

-Tu veux jouer à ça ?

Il l'attrapa avant de la coincer dans l'angle mort des escaliers pour la chatouiller. Son rire cristallin résonna dans l'open-space, l'unité releva la tête. Voight sourit en entendant ce son, il aime voir et entendre Erin heureuse.

-Je me rends ! Rigola Erin en embrassant la joue de Jay

Il la pressa une dernière fois contre lui avant de la libérer et de grimper les dernières marches. Il allait s'assoir quand Erin lui attrapa la main.

-Hank tu peux venir ? Demanda-t-elle

Voight sortit de son office et s'assit sur le bureau de la jeune femme qui se tenait debout à côté du tableau blanc main dans la main avec Halstead. Ce dernier se grattait nerveusement le crâne alors qu'Erin affichait un immense sourire.

-On attend un bébé ! S'exclama-t-elle toute joyeuse.

Antonio fut le premier à l'enlacer pour la féliciter, Jay se fit charrier bien sûr.

-Vous savez si c'est un gars ou une fille ? Demanda Ruzzek

-Pas encore. Déclara Jay

C'était la première fois qu'il prenait la parole depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Erin sortit une échographie qu'elle tendit aux gars, et une autre qu'elle donna à Voight.

-Pour papy. Sourit-elle

Il lui attrapa la mâchoire en souriant, les yeux humides.

-Tu es émue ! Plaisanta-t-elle

-Félicitations Kiddo, tu le mérites.

-Merci Hank, je ne serai pas là sans toi. Ça tombe bien pour toi, tu vas pouvoir t'entraîner à la paperasse aujourd'hui car tu ne retourneras pas sur le terrain !

Ils retournèrent tous à leurs bureaux faire la paperasse qui s'était accumulée au fils des jours. Vers midi Ruzzek se proposa pour aller chercher à manger à tout le monde.

-Lindsay je te prends quoi ? Demanda-t-il

-Rien ! Je rentre manger à la maison. Il faudra prêter votre voiture à Jay car je prends la nôtre.

-Tu n'as pas de voiture ? Demanda Alvin

-On est venu ensemble ce matin. Plaida Jay

-Tu ne sais pas conduire c'est pour ça ! Se moqua Antonio.

-Je t'emmène kiddo. Déclara Voight

Erin l'invita à manger avec elle, les filles sont à la cantine et Jay est resté au District avancer sur ses rapports et parler avec les gars. A l'allure où il va il aura besoin de cette avance pour avoir une chance de finir relativement plus vite que d'habitude. Voight fit le tour du living room pendant qu'Erin cuisinait quelque chose de rapide. Il sourit en voyant les nombreuses photos d'Erin, Jay n'est apparemment pas du genre à rester à la maison et la fait sortir régulièrement.

-On sort beaucoup, dès qu'on a du repos, jamais très loin quand les filles ont l'école le lendemain mais ça nous fait des balades.

-C'est super. Tu as vu Justin la dernière fois ?

-Oui, il est venu au feu d'artifice avec Olive et le petit Daniel.

-Il est de retour en ville apparemment, il ne t'a rien dit ?

-Non, je n'ai pas de nouvelles de lui. On mange, c'est prêt.

Ils se mirent à table, Hank fut surprit par le plat cuisiné par Erin. Elle n'est pas le genre de personne à passer du temps derrière les fourneaux. Plus jeune elle détestait ça, mais adoré manger ce qu'il cuisinait ou Camille.

-Tu as une préférence pour le bébé ? Demanda Voight

-Je suis bien avec les filles. En plus on a déjà tout ce qu'il faut.

-Vous avez commencé à faire une liste des prénoms que vous aimez pour vous mettre d'accord ?

-Non pas encore. On passe tout notre temps auprès des filles : goûter, leçons, douches, et on joue avec jusqu'à l'heure de manger et après elles lisent un livre avant qu'on ne vienne les border. Et généralement on va se coucher juste après.

-Je peux te mettre tout de suite en congés si tu veux et libérer Halstead un peu plus tôt.

-Non, non pas de traitement de faveur. Je viendrai au boulot, jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus.

-Dans ce cas-là, en route, nous allons être en retard.

Tout le monde tapait leur rapport lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Erin échangea un long regard avec Jay avant de se mettre au travail. Elle courut subitement jusqu'aux toilettes, Jay qui avait compris la rejoignit et lui tînt les cheveux. Il allait prendre une feuille qu'il mouilla avant de lui tendre.

-Merci. Souffla-t-elle

Il enlaça sa taille avant de la guider dans la petite cuisine.

-Jay tu n'as pas besoin de faire tout ça.

Mais il n'écouta pas et fit fondre un petit morceau de sucre dans de l'eau avant de lui tendre.

-Tu vas m'empêcher de prendre soin de toi et de notre bébé ? Demanda-t-il avec son sourire qui l'a fait toujours craquer.

-Non, souffla-t-elle

-Si tu te sens mal Lindsay rentre chez toi. Déclara Voight depuis l'embrassure de la porte.

-Ça ira, merci Hank.

-Maggie t'a trouvé un rendez-vous pour la fin de semaine prochaine.

-Super, d'ici là on l'aura peut-être annoncé à ton frère quand même.

-Annonçons le d'abord aux filles. Souffla-t-il en embrassant ses cheveux

-Je les imagine déjà bondir.

-Je te parie ce que tu veux que ça va être le cas. Fit-il

-Tu me masses si elles le font !

-Marché conclu. Rigola-t-il

Ils retournèrent à leur bureau finir la paperasse. Ils attendirent que les leçons et la douche soit faite pour leur dire.

-Maman et moi avons quelque chose à vous dire les filles. Commença Jay

Manaela et Anae les regardèrent attentivement, réfléchissant si elles avaient fait des bêtises ou autres. Erin sourit en les voyant réfléchir.

-Je suis enceinte. Souffla-t-elle

Les yeux écarquillés les jumelles la regardèrent.

-Vous allez avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Intervint Jay

-Oui ! S'exclamèrent-elles en sautillant.

-Tu me dois un massage, ça tombe bien j'ai affreusement mal au dos. Rigola Erin.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

 **PDV Externe**

Erin s'assit sur le canapé, Jay ne tarda pas à la rejoindre et posa immédiatement ses mains dans le dos de la jeune femme.

-Ah oui, ça s'est bien ! Souffla-t-elle

-Je te l'avais promis. Murmura-t-il contre le cou de la jeune femme.

-Hmmm tes mains sont chaudes.

Jay la massa pendant plus d'une heure avant qu'ils n'aillent se coucher. Erin se recroquevilla automatiquement contre le torse de Jay, souriant en sentant les bras musclés du jeune homme autour d'elle.

-J'aimerai bien une autre fille. Souffla Jay

-Moi les deux me vont.

-Dors ma puce tu en as besoin.

Erin sourit attrapant une des mains de Jay en la posant sur son ventre.

-Je t'aime Babe. Souffla Jay en embrassant sa tempe

Jay fut réveillé par du bruit dans la salle de bain, il étendit un bras du côté d'Erin mais la place est vide et froide. Il se leva pour rejoindre la pièce mais la porte est fermée à clés.

-Erin, laisses moi entrer.

-Non, je n'ai pas envie que tu me vois comme ça.

-Er.

-Papa j'ai faim. Souffla Manaela.

-J'arrive trésor, où est ta sœur ? Demanda Jay

-Elle joue.

Jay embrassa les cheveux de la petite avant d'aller dans la cuisine.

-On fait des pancakes ? Proposa Jay

-Oui ! A la myrtille et à la vanille s'il te plaît.

Il se mit à faire la pâte avec l'aide de la petite vite rejoint par Anae. Jay lui confia le jus d'orange à presser. Les filles déjeunèrent en première pendant que leur père finissait de cuire les pancakes.

Erin finit par émerger dans la pièce, les filles la saluèrent depuis la table. Jay la rejoignit et replaça ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles et observa son visage légèrement pâle.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda-t-il

-Ça va, juste les nausées matinales. J'avais juste une tête affreuse, je voulais ne pas te faire subir ça.

-Tu es toujours magnifique pour moi. Souffla-t-il avant de capturer ses lèvres.

Ils s'installèrent à table pour déjeuner également. Ils firent voiture à part aujourd'hui, ça sera plus pratique pour le boulot. Ca amusa les filles qui se séparèrent pour aller dans l'une des deux voitures. Platt ne leur adressa pas la parole ce matin apparemment déjà débordé avec les patrouilleurs et les gens venus faire des réclamations ou déposer des plaintes.

-Erin tu viens avec moi. Déclara Voight en passant devant son bureau.

Elle échangea un regard avec Jay avant de suivre Voight sur le parking. Une affaire est tombée durant la nuit mais Voight n'a pas voulu les appeler en plein milieu de la nuit, ils n'auraient eu personne pour faire garder les jumelles. Antonio fit le topo de l'enquête à Jay pendant que le sergent faisait de même avec Erin.

-Alors on va voir qui ? Demanda-t-elle

-Justin est en ville, et il se trouve qu'il connaissait la victime. Je veux être sûre qu'il ne trempe pas dans quelque chose de louche.

-Là c'est sa voiture !

Ils descendirent du véhicule et firent le tour de celle du fils de Voight. Hank ouvrit le coffre pour découvrir Justin les poings liés par du fils barbelé.

-Oh mon dieu on lui a tiré dessus ! S'écria-t-il

Erin appela une ambulance complétement paniquée. Voight monta dans l'ambulance alors qu'Erin ramenait le 4x4 au Chicago Med. Tout le monde s'agite autour du corps de Justin. Voight ordonna à toute l'unité de retourner au District.

-Hank…

-MAINTENANT ! Hurla-t-il en se tournant vers Erin.

Antonio s'approcha de la jeune femme et passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'entraîner avec lui. Ils rentrèrent au District et refirent le point sur ce qu'ils savaient, Erin a du mal à se concentrer. Toutes ses pensées sont tournées vers Justin, mais aussi sur son petit garçon qui ne connaîtra peut-être pas son père. Jay rejoignit Erin et enlaça doucement sa taille mais elle se dégagea.

-Erin…

-Il faut qu'on trouve qui a fait ça. Fit-elle

Ils se mirent tous au boulot, Voight finit par réapparaître sans rien dire. Jay appela Will pour savoir s'il pouvait garder les filles ce soir le temps qu'ils ressoudent l'enquête. Mais au bout d'une heure et demie la directrice de l'hôpital, Mme Godwin alla voir directement Voight avant de partir avec lui. Erin alla s'enfermer dans les vestiaires, elle avait compris l'inévitable, elle a compris que Justin est mort. Burgess la rejoignit et tenta de la réconforter. L'enquête se déroula difficilement avec Crowley sur leur dos, le tueur se cache bien.

-J'ai une adresse ! S'exclama Mouse qui essayait de trouver le domicile du meurtrier.

\- Envoies-nous sur nos téléphones !

-Déjà fait !

Jay monta dans la voiture avec Antonio, ils arrivèrent rapidement sur place mais la place est totalement vide, dépouillé de tout.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Lâcha Ruzzek

Jay composa le numéro d'Erin, lorsqu'il lui dit que Voight n'était pas là, elle raccrocha aussitôt. L'unité rentra au District sous la pluie et l'orage qui éclatait sur la ville. Voight et Erin ne se montrèrent pas, Antonio décida d'envoyer tout le monde chez eux.

-Jay, rentres chez toi. Les jumelles doivent t'attendre, deux jours qu'elles ne t'ont pas vu. Intervint le portoricain

-Oui. Je ferai la paperasse demain.

-Ca peut attendre, rentres auprès de ta famille.

Il passa chez son frère pour récupérer les jumelles

-Papa ! S'exclama Anae

-Hey Munkie, comment tu vas ?

-Bien, tu as attrapé les méchants ? Demanda la petite fille

-Oui, ne t'en fait pas. Où est ta sœur ?

-Dans la chambre avec tatie Maggie.

-D'accord, tu vas chercher tes affaires s'il te plaît ? Demanda Jay

Maggie arriva avec les cartables des filles.

-Bonjour Jay, je leurs ai fait faire les leçons pour jeudi.

-Merci Maggie.

-N'hésites pas si tu as besoin de les faire garder je peux les prendre. N'importe quand, elles sont adorables.

-Merci Maggie, je retiens.

Une fois à la maison, il les envoya se laver pendant qu'il faisait chauffer des patates et prépare une sauce quatre fromages maison.

-C'est quoi ce fromage papa ? Demanda Manaela

-C'est du fromage de chèvre. On n'a pas ça ici, mais au marché il y a un petit vendeur français. Il dit que c'est très bon, alors je voulais vous faire goûter. On mettra un peu de muscade.

Ils firent la cuisine ensemble, Manaela aime beaucoup cuisiner et surtout avec son père.

-Elle est où maman ? Demanda la petite fille

-Elle n'a pas finis le boulot. Anae tout va bien ?

-Oui, j'ai pris ma douche.

-C'est super princesse.

Ils mangèrent sous les histoires des filles racontant leurs journées à l'école et les deux jours qu'il a loupé avec elles. Apparemment Will avait eu du mal à gérer les deux jumelles et son boulot, au point où Maggie est intervenue. Il coucha les filles avant d'aller prendre une douche, Erin n'a pas répondu à ses appels, ni à ses messages. Il s'allongea dans le lit en attendant qu'elle rentre, si elle rentre.

Au bout de deux heures la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, Jay se leva rapidement pour la rejoindre.

-Erin…

Elle est trempée de la tête au pied, les chaussures pleines de boues. Les yeux rouges et injectés de sang. Il lui retira doucement son manteau, ne voulant pas la brusquer.

-Va te changer, je vais te réchauffer à manger. Déclara-t-il

Il installa une assiette sur la table et prépare deux tasses de tisanes avant de la regarder manger sans rien dire.

-Les filles dorment ?

-Oui. Anae a pris sa douche pendant que Mana cuisinait avec moi. Allons au lit.

-Jay…

-Il est tard Erin, allons-nous coucher.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

 **PDV Externe**

Le lendemain ils n'ont pas reparlés de ce qui s'est passé la veille, ils ont passés la journée rien que tous les quatre et demi pour changer les idées d'Erin. Ils firent également des courses pour recharger les placards.

Erin, Jay et les jumelles s'étaient arrêté au parc en rentrant de l'école. Jay était assis sur un banc sur le côté de l'aire de jeux tandis qu'Erin était sur le tourniquet. Elle jouait avec ses filles. La scène était simple mais belle. Anae et Manaela riaient avec leur mère en s'amusant. Mais ce beau tableau fut très vite assombrit par trois costumes-cravates et lunettes de soleil abordant avec arrogance leurs badges des affaires internes qui se positionnèrent autour du jeu.

Jay se leva d'un bond pour aller rejoindre sa famille. Les rires se figèrent et les filles vinrent trouver refuge dans les bras de leurs mères, intimidé par la situation. Erin les serra contre elle alors que le Commandant Crowley arrivait.

-Erin Lindsay vous êtes en état d'arrestations pour complicité de meurtre. Veuillez nous suivre.

Erin regarda Jay apeurée. Les filles s'accrochèrent un peu plus à leur mère.

-Maman qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Anae craintivement.

-Mademoiselle Lindsay, s'il vous plaît… Ne m'obligez pas à utiliser la force.

Erin serra ses filles contre elle avant de déposer un baiser sur leurs fronts.

-Je vous aimes très fort mes bébés… Dit Erin les larmes commençant à dévaler ses yeux.

En temps normal les filles auraient rallés, fait remarquer qu'elles n'étaient pas des bébés, qu'elles étaient grandes. Mais ce n'était pas une situation normale. Jay posa son front contre celui d'Erin.

-Je vais te sortir de là Erin… Murmura-t-il

-Jay je…

-Chut… Je t'aime. La coupa-t-il avant de l'embrasser et de prendre les filles dans ses bras.

-Mettez vos mains dans le dos s'il vous plaît. Demanda un des agents des affaires internes.

-Pas devant les filles…S'il vous plaît… Demanda-t-elle la voix brisée

-Elles ne sont pas nécessaire. Dit Crowley en coupant l'agent qui allait répondre.

Erin monta dans le SUV aux vitres teintés la tête baissée alors qu'Anae et Manaela pleuraient dans les bras de leur père. Jay attrapa son portable tout en gardant les jumelles dans ses bras.

« Allô ?

-Will, j'ai besoin que tu me gardes les jumelles.

-Je ne peux pas Jay, je suis au boulot. Je ne peux pas prendre ma journée.

-Ok. »

Il raccrocha avant d'appeler Maggie, mais elle est au boulot également et ne peut pas se libérer. Mouse est en train de s'occuper d'un souci, Ruzzek ne veut pas prendre les deux filles ayant peur de ne pas réussir à gérer les enfants.

-Ca va aller mes bébés.

Il se rendit chez Antonio espérant que son ami puisse l'aider. Il soupira de soulagement en voyant la voiture de son mentor.

-Jay ?!

-Salut, désolé de débarquer comme ça mais tu pourrais me garder les filles s'il te plaît ? Juste pour quelques heures, je n'ai personne.

-Bien sûr, entrez les filles. Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il en remarquant les yeux rouges des filles.

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard, je n'ai pas le temps. Venez-là les filles. Souffla Jay en se baissant à leur niveau

Elles coururent dans ses bras, il frotta leurs dos doucement.

-Je vous aime les filles. Soyez gentilles et sage avec Tonio d'accord ? Je compte sur vous. Tiens une clé de la maison si tu as besoin de quelque chose pour les filles.

Antonio questionna les filles sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il a une vague idée lorsque Manaela expliqua que des monsieurs sont venus en costard cravates avec une plaque et que l'un d'eux voulait mettre les menottes à Erin.

Jay venait d'arriver au District, il se rendit aux cellules pour voir Erin mais elle n'est pas dans une des cages. Et heureusement pensa-t-il, une flic derrière les barreaux avec des potentiels détenus ce n'est pas bon, et encore moins car elle est enceinte. Il retourna dans le hall

-Sergent ! Appela-t-il

Mais Platt ne lui prêta pas attention trop absorbée par ce qu'elle faisait. Il demanda à d'autres policiers mais personne ne lui répondit, personne ne savait, tout le monde était occupé.

-J'ai besoin d'une ambulance je crois. Fit un flic en sortant des bureaux d'interrogations.

Crowley sortit de son bureau

-Je vous ai dit de ne pas vous laisser avoir par son petit jeu

-Je ne sais pas…

Jay était persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'Erin. Il entra dans la pièce pour la trouver une main menottée à la table l'autre tenant son ventre.

-Erin !

Il s'approcha d'elle, et dégagea les cheveux de devant son visage.

-Er, où as-tu mal ? Demanda-t-il doucement

-Mon ventre…

-Ca va aller, tiens bon.

Il détacha sa main et la prit dans les bras avant de sortir. L'ambulance venait d'arriver et par chance il s'agit de Brett et Shay.

-La tension est très basse.

-Respiration lente, elle est pâle.

-Rougeur au ventre, elle a dû se cogner.

Ou recevoir un coup. Pensa Jay

-Elle est sonnée.

-Elle est enceinte. Intervint Jay

Les deux filles ne dirent rien pendant un moment avant de pousser le brancard jusqu'à l'ambulance. Crowley ordonna qu'une patrouille avec et qu'une fois à l'hôpital elle soit menottée. Jay monta dans l'ambulance et garda la main d'Erin dans la sienne. Il dû attendre le temps que les médecins s'occupent d'elle.

-Jay ?

-Nathalie, comment va-t-elle ?

-Ne t'en fait pas, elle a fait une baisse de tension. Mais tout est revenue à la normale, il semblerait qu'elle est reçue un coup au ventre.

-Elle…Elle est enceinte.

-Je sais on a regardé. J'ai besoin que tu t'assois Jay pour ce que j'ai à te dire.

Le jeune Détective s'assit sur un siège le plus proche, la vision déjà embuée de larmes, s'attendant au pire.

-C'est au sujet du bébé.

Ca y est-elle va lui annoncer qu'Erin a perdu le bébé. Il essuya une larme qui avait finalement coulé le long de sa joue. Il revu la grossesse d'Erin, la naissance des jumelles, les premiers mois de galère à jongler entre les biberons, couches… Et tout ça en double. Et il ne revivra pas ça car le bébé est mort.

-Jay… Appela le docteur Manning le ramenant à la réalité.

-Désolé j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

-J'ai vu ça. Jay au sujet du bébé…


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**

 **PDV Externe**

-Jay, Erin attend des jumeaux.

La nouvelle le heurta de plein fouet, des jumeaux. Deux bébés. Quatre enfants.

-Jay ?

-Des…Des jumeaux ?!

-On a entendu deux cœurs en plus de celui d'Erin.

-Elle pourra sortir bientôt ? Demanda-t-il

-Dans deux ou trois heures. Tu peux aller la voir.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, il trouva sa petite amie une main menottée.

-Jay… Murmura-t-elle

-Hey princesse.

Jay caressa les cheveux d'Erin, avant d'embrasser son front.

-Ca va aller ma puce, ce n'est qu'une baisse de tension.

-Le…le flic m'a…m'a frappé au…au ventre.

-Je sais, tout va bien. Er, je dois te dire quelque chose. Souffla Jay en embrassant le front de la jeune femme.

Erin le regarda avec de grands yeux inquiets. Un grand sourire idiot se dessina sur le visage de Jay.

-Les médecins ont entendu deux cœurs.

Elle parut confuse ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

-Le cœur de deux bébés Er. On va avoir des jumeaux.

La jeune femme se mit à pleurer de joie, leur famille va encore s'agrandir. Jay captura ses lèvres pour un baiser tendre. Elle tira doucement sur la menotte qui la retient contre le lit. Crowley entra dans la pièce,

-Mademoiselle Lindsay, vous allez nous suivre.

-Non. Non, il est hors de question que vous ne l'emmeniez ! S'exclama Jay en se levant.

-Restez en dehors de ça Détective.

-Vous n'emmènerez pas ma fiancée et mes enfants.

-Détective reculez ou je vous fais arrêter également et vous perdrez vos filles.

Jay s'approcha encore un peu plus du Commandant, il ne laissera pas Erin tomber. Un des gorilles attrapa Jay avant de lui tordre le bras en arrière et l'immobilisant.

-Jay ! S'exclama Erin

Un autre homme s'approcha avant d'enlever la menotte relier au barreau du lit et de menotter Erin.

-Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour meurtre. Vous serez transférez à la prison de Stateville en attendant votre jugement.

-Vous allez la faire tuer. Souffla Jay le visage écrasé contre le sol.

Il plongea son regard dans celui d'Erin, elle est fatiguée et terrifiée. Goodwin arriva accompagnée du docteur Manning, Choi et Halstead.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? Demanda la directrice

-Nous emmenons notre suspect.

-Elle ne peut pas quitter l'hôpital, nous devons la garder au moins trois jours. Fit Choi

-Le médecin tout à l'heure a dit deux heures. Les deux heures sont passées.

-Je me suis trompée, après consultation avec mes collègues nous devons la garder un peu plus longtemps.

-Elle sera emmenée dans l'infirmerie de la prison.

Goodwin fit signe aux trois médecins de la suivre dans le couloir. Le gorille lâcha Jay qui se leva d'un bond époussetant son tee-shirt avant de rejoindre Erin et de l'enlacer. Il la couvrit d'un gilet pour cacher son dos dénudé.

-Je t'aime mon ange, souffla-t-il

-J'ai tellement peur Jay. Je…Je ne peux pas aller à Stateville… Il…Il y a tous les gens qu'on a arrêté…et…et ceux qui m'ont nuit dans le passé… Mon…mon père y est…

-Tu n'iras pas, on va trouver un moyen.

Goodwin revint le visage fermé, Will avait le visage pincé.

-Un médecin devra la suivre attentivement à l'infirmier.

-Bien, une ambulance de la prison devrait arrivée d'ici une demi-heure. Elle ne quitte pas sa chambre en attendant. Déclara Crowley satisfaite.

-Will dans le couloir. Siffla Jay

Erin attrapa la main de Jay tant bien que mal à cause des menottes. Il se tourna vers elle, et son visage s'adoucit.

-Je peux avoir ton téléphone ? Ils me l'ont pris. J'aimerai appeler les filles…

Le mec des affaires internes lui détacha une des mains et accrocha la menotte libre à la barre du lit. Jay sortit dans le couloir, mais Will lui expliqua qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour garder Erin à l'hôpital sans qu'il attire des problèmes à l'établissement. Jay s'éloigna pour téléphoner à Platt, elle pourrait peut-être l'aider pour Erin.

« Je suis déjà dessus Halstead, Antonio m'a mis au courant.

-Antonio ?

-Tes filles lui ont dit. Mouse est en train de regarder les caméras de surveillance.

-Erin a été frappé par un des gars apparemment.

-Mouse a trouvé la vidéo où elle a été violentée.

-On peut utiliser ça ?

-Oui, je suis déjà dessus.

-Ils vont la transférer à Stateville.

-Je m'en occupe Halstead. »

Jay retourna auprès d'Erin, elle était au téléphone avec les jumelles. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux, il faut qu'il trouve une solution et vite avant qu'elle ne soit là-bas.

-Tu as déjà des idées de prénoms ? Souffla-t-il à son oreille

-Peut-être. Tu aimerais un garçon ?

-Tout m'ira. Le temps que les enfants vont bien et que toi aussi. Anae veut faire du patinage artistique.

-On devrait l'inscrire. Et Mana ?

-Elle parle beaucoup d'athlétisme qu'elle aime faire à l'école.

-On devrait voir pour l'inscrire dans un club. Souffla Erin

-On s'occupera de ça quand on t'aura fait sortir de là.

-En route. Déclara Crowley

Jay captura le visage d'Erin avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

-Prends…prends ma bague de fiançailles. Je…je ne veux pas qu'on me la vole.

Jay retira doucement le bijou de son doigt avant de dégager son visage de ses cheveux. Il fusilla Crowley du regard avant de les regarder emmener Erin. Il se rendit le plus rapidement possible au District pour trouver un moyen de la sortir de là.

-Detective Halstead, Peter Stone, je travaille pour le procureur de l'Illinois.

-Je me souviens de vous, vous nous avez aidés quand une collègue a eu des soucis.

-Et nous allons sortir votre future femme de ce mauvais pas. La vidéo de la violence du policier est une très bonne preuve on va pouvoir s'en servir.

-Ils l'ont transférés dans une prison mais avec notre métier c'est signer son arrêt de mort.

-Le procureur est déjà au courant, elle va être en quartier de haute sécurité en attendant qu'on puisse la sortir officiellement.

-Elle n'a pas fait ce dont on l'accuse. Erin est quelqu'un de douce, elle a des filles, elle ne ferait rien qui pourrait nuire aux petites, ni aux bébés qu'elle porte. Souffla l'ex-Ranger.

-Tout va bien se passer, je vous le promets.

-Papa !

Jay se tourna à temps pour voir ses deux filles courir vers lui. Il les serra dans ses bras se retenant de pleurer.

-Elle est où maman ? Demanda Anae

-Elle ne va pas pouvoir rentrer tout de suite.

-On peut aller à la patinoire ? Demanda la petite

Platt lui fit signe de partir, son portable vibra quelques instants plus tard. « Partez Halstead, emmenez vos filles à la patinoire. Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour Erin de toute manière. Oust ! Mon ami se charge de tout. »

-Tu veux aller à la patinoire aussi Mana ? Demanda-t-il

La petite fille haussa les épaules sans répondre. Il l'attira contre lui en embrassant ses cheveux.

-Ça va ? Demanda-t-il

-Oui.

Jay attrapa la chaîne qu'il porte autour du cou et l'enleva avant de la mettre autour du cou de sa fille. Manaela attrapa les plaques avant de les faire tourner entre ses doigts.

-Ce sont mes plaques militaires, je les portais à l'armée. Elles m'ont portées chance.

-Merci. Souffla Manaela les yeux humides de larmes.

-Je t'aime mon cœur.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21**

 **PDV Externe**

Jay conduit jusqu'à la prison, il grilla plusieurs feux, priorités à droite, ne respecta pas la limitation de vitesse mais il voulait arriver là-bas le plus vite possible. Manaela resta bien silencieuse mais serrer fort les plaques de son père dans ses mains.

-Je reviens les filles. Déclara Jay en descendant.

Il se dirigea vers l'entrée de la prison, la porte s'ouvrit sur Erin accompagnée par Peter Stone. Il lui désigna Jay, elle s'élança vers Jay.

-Er, souffla-t-il

-Jay, merci, merci.

-Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il

-Oui, je veux juste rentrer chez nous. Voir mes enfants.

Les jumelles aperçurent leurs parents, Manaela ouvrit la portière avant de sortir en courant. Erin les réceptionna dans ses bras avant de les embrasser. Ils rentrèrent chez eux, Erin alla s'asseoir par terre pour jouer avec les jumelles. Jay sourit en la voyant faire, il commença à faire à manger pour sa petite famille, heureux que ça soit rentré dans l'ordre. Manaela attrapa une courgette et la lava avant de découper sans rien dire.

-Ca va Monkey ? Demanda Jay

-Oui

-Tu es sûre ? Si tu ne te sens pas très bien dis-le nous.

-Ca va papa.

Erin le regarda, d'habitude Manaela est joyeuse et ne s'arrête pas de parler ou de sautiller dans tous les sens. Elle craint que son arrestation n'ait affecté la petite.

-Elle va bien ? Demanda Erin en regardant sa fille partir dans sa chambre.

-Je ne sais pas. Elle est étrange depuis quelques jours.

Ils passèrent à table, Jay gardant la main d'Erin dans la sienne. Ils regardèrent une émission tous les quatre, une jumelle sur leurs jambes. Manaela s'était recroquevillée contre son père, la tête posée sur l'épaule.

-Je t'aime mon petit cœur. Souffla Jay en embrassant son front

-Les filles qu'est-ce que vous pensez d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur ? Demanda Erin

-Ça serait trop bien ! S'exclama Anae

-Et toi Mana tu aimerais ?

-Oui !

-Maman est enceinte. Intervint Jay

Anae bondit du canapé heureuse, alors que Manaela enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de sa mère.

-Ils sont deux, comme vous. Souffla Erin en caressant les cheveux de Manaela

-C'est des filles ou des garçons ? Demanda Anae

-On ne sait pas encore.

-Je peux toucher ? Demanda Manaela

-Bien sûr mon ange.

La petite sourit en posant sa main, on ne sent rien encore car c'est trop tôt mais on a déjà une bosse dans le bas du ventre d'Erin. Erin remit une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de sa fille.

-Ca va mon trésor ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien.

-Ça va, je suis contente qu'on est une petite sœur ou un petit frère.

Les filles allèrent se coucher, Erin échangea ses inquiétudes avec Jay vis-à-vis de Manaela.

-Elle est peut-être juste fatiguée, il commence à faire froid. Ce n'est pas le même temps qu'à Atlanta il faut qu'elle se réhabitue. Elle prendra de la vitamine C, ça l'aidera.

Erin alla border les filles et resta assise sur le rebord du lit de Manaela. Se demandant ce qui a changé chez sa petite fille, pourquoi elle se referme autant sur elle.

-Ma toute douce, déjà toute petite tu me faisais fondre quand tu me disais « je t'aime maman » Tu me faisais fondre avec tes exclamations de joie quand nous jouions ensemble, avec tes sourires ravageurs quand tu désirais ardemment quelque chose de moi, avec tes yeux brillants quand je t'annonçais une surprise. Tu n'hésitais à t'allier avec ta sœur pour avoir ce que tu voulais. Vous êtes les deux rayons de ma vie, et de celle de votre père. Je ne sais pas ce que l'on ferait sans vous. Vous avez toutes les deux illuminé ma vie. Alors peu importe ce que tu traverses en ce moment, sache que je suis là mon cœur, que je serai toujours là pour t'aider, t'écouter, te réconforter et te protéger comme une maman doit le faire. Je t'aime ma toute douce. Termina Erin en embrassant le front de Manaela

Elle quitta la pièce sans faire de bruit, mais ne sachant pas que sa fille était réveillée et avait tout entendu. Une larme silencieuse roula sur sa joue d'enfant avant de s'écraser sur l'oreiller.

Jay s'endormit sa fiancée en sécurité dans ses bras. Des cris le réveilla, il crut d'abord à Erin qui a un problème avec les bébés, mais en la voyant dans ses bras se rassura un peu.

-Les filles ! S'exclama-t-ils en même temps.

-Maman qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?! Demanda Anae inquiète en regardant sa sœur jumelle se torde dans tous les sens en criant.

-Ca va ma puce, ça va aller.

Jay s'approcha du lit de Manaela et attrapa doucement les poignets de la petite.

-Mana, Mana c'est moi tout va bien. Mana tu fais un cauchemar, tout va bien tu es en sécurité. Je suis là, maman est là aussi. Tout va bien chérie, calmes-toi ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. On est là on vous protège. Souffla-t-il au fur et à mesure qu'elle se calmait.

Il la berça un moment s'assurant qu'elle s'était rendormit profondément.

-Anae est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il se passe avec Manaela ? Demanda Erin doucement

-Non.

-D'accord, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Il faut que tu dormes ma puce, ça va aller. Elle ne se réveillera pas, on est juste là d'accord. Rendors-toi mon trésor.

-Je t'aime maman, je t'aime papa

-On t'aime aussi Anae, très très fort. Fit Jay en embrassant la joue de la petite.

Ils retournèrent se coucher, Manaela ne se réveilla pas de la nuit. Jay fut le premier debout et donc de corvée à préparer le petit-déjeuner. Erin émergea de la chambre dans une des chemises de Jay.

-J'aime bien me lever et te voir faire des pancakes. Sourit-elle.

-Et moi j'aime voir ma fiancée au réveil toute ébouriffée portant une de mes chemises.

-Et tes jumeaux ! Foutu gênes ! Lança-t-elle en rigolant

-Tu aurais adoré ma jumelle. Elle était têtue comme toi, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait.

La jeune femme ne dit rien, le laissant parler. Il ne s'ouvre pas facilement sur son passé, ne parle pas beaucoup de sa famille. Il avait juste dit à quel point sa mère été formidable et qu'il aimait sa sœur jumelle, à quel point ils étaient proches et partageait tout.

-J'aimerai bien que tu parles d'elles aux enfants.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, elles avaient l'air de deux personnes extraordinaires. J'aurai bien aimé les connaître.

-J'aurai aimé te les présenter. Kat' t'aurait adoré, ma mère t'aurait trouvé super adorable. Aller viens manger.

-Tes pancakes sont un pur délice Jay.

-Viens, je vais t'apprendre.

Jay passa ses bras de chaque côté d'Erin et lui montra comment faire les pancakes. Les jumelles finirent par se lever, un doudou dans la main. Erin attrapa Manaela dans ses bras et embrassa sa joue.

-Bonjour chérie

-Bonjour maman. Tu vas bien ?

-Très bien, en plus tu fais de super câlin. Tu viens manger des pancakes avant qu'Anae ne mange tout ?

Ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner avant que les filles ne filent se préparer pour l'école.

-On prend une seule voiture ? Demanda Jay qui faisait la vaisselle

-Prends la tienne, je vais aller voir Hank et Olive. Préparer les funérailles de Justin.

-Tu veux que je vienne ?

-Non, ça va aller. Je te vois ce soir. Fit-elle en l'embrassant

Jay déposa les filles à l'école, discutant avec leur maîtresse voulant savoir si elle avait remarqué quelque chose d'inhabituel. Manaela le regardait discuter à quelques pas, n'étant toujours pas vraiment entré dans l'école.

-Manaela va jouer dans la cour avec les autres ! Lança l'assistante de la maîtresse

-Papa !

Elle courut jusqu'à Jay et se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant. Jay la consola comme il put ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passe.

-Tu dois aller à l'école Monkey.

-Je veux rentrer à la maison papa.

-Ma puce tu dois aller à l'école et moi je dois filer au boulot. On se verra ce soir mon cœur. Je t'aime chérie du fond de mon cœur.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22**

 **PDV Externe**

Erin et Voight ne se sont pas montrés de la journée, et aucun n'a répondu à son téléphone. C'est Antonio qui a dirigé l'unité en attendant le retour de Voight il prendra le commandement.

Antonio congédia Jay qu'il aille faire une surprise aux jumelles en venant les chercher à l'école dès la sortie alors qu'elles n'étaient pas au courant. Anae sortie en première.

-Papa ! S'exclama-t-elle

-Salut trésor, ça a été l'école ?

-Oui, c'était trop bien.

Ils attendirent encore quelques minutes avant de voir Manaela sortir de l'école. Elle ne répondit rien à Jay.

-Je pensais qu'on aurait pu aller manger un bout dans une crêperie et aller à la patinoire ensuite.

-Oui !

-Et toi Mana ?

-Oui.

Anae s'élança sur la glace aux anges. Jay attrapa la main de Manaela et l'entraîna avec lui.

-Papa arrête je vais tomber !

-Je te tiens, je ne te laisserai pas tomber promis. Tu me fais confiance ? Demanda-t-il

-Oui.

Ils patinèrent un long moment, Jay en avait profité pour inscrire Anae. Ils rentrèrent à l'appartement, Jay se lança dans la confection d'une paëlla maison alors que les filles faisaient leurs leçons. Manaela le rejoignit pour l'aider.

-Ton téléphone sonne p'pa. Fit Manaela

-Merci ma puce, je te laisse mélanger ? Fais attention de ne pas te bruler.

« Allo ?

-Bae ?

-Er, ça va ?

-Oui, euh écoutes je vais rester avec Olive. Je ne peux pas les laisser seuls…

-D'accord.

-Il se peut que je ne rentre pas demain. »

Jay ne répondit rien, il n'aime pas être séparé d'elle, il a comme un mauvais feeling.

« Je t'aime Jay.

-Je t'aime aussi. »

-Maman ne rentre pas ? Demanda Manaela

-Non, elle va rester avec papy. Tu vas te laver les mains ?

Il embrassa ses cheveux, il aimerait tellement l'aider mais il ne sait pas comment faire. Comment l'amener à parler. Quelqu'un aurait pu le faire, mais elle n'est plus de ce monde. Ils firent un jeu de société après avoir mangé et les filles allèrent au lit. Jay appela Mouse lui proposant de passer à l'appartement pour faire une soirée baseball-bière. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien comme au bon vieux temps.

-Le gang de ChinaTown s'est fait voler sa cargaison. C'est en train de tourner en guerre des gangs, avec des victimes entre les deux. On doit arrêter ça au plus vite. Lança Antonio en remontant du bureau de Crowley

Ils lancèrent tous un regard discret vers le bureau de Voight toujours vide comme celui d'Erin.

-Je prends la direction de l'unité pendant que Voight fait son deuil. Jay et moi on va sur la scène de crime.

-Jay l'école des filles. Intervint Mouse qui avait répondu au téléphone.

Jay bondit sur le téléphone de son bureau en décrochant. Il disparut dans le bas des escaliers avant que quelqu'un ne l'est remarqué. Il laissa un message à Erin pour lui dire avant de garer sa voiture sur le parking du Chicago Med mort d'inquiétude. Le détective remonta le couloir en courant, bousculant quelques infirmiers au passage dans sa course. Il l'aperçut enfin, assise sur le lit de la trauma 3.

-Jay, ça va. Fit Nathalie

-Comment elle va ?

-Elle est choquée, et a mal mais on s'occupe d'elle. On lui a fait passer un scan, j'attends les résultats mais tout laisse à penser qu'elle a le poignet fracturé.

Il entra dans la chambre et rejoignit Manaela.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ma chérie ? Demanda-t-il en caressant ses cheveux.

-Je…

-La vérité Mana d'accord

-Je jouais dans la cours, et…et ils sont venus m'embêter, ils m'ont poussés de la cage de jeux et je suis tombée.

-Pourquoi ils t'embêtaient ? Demanda-t-il

La petite fille haussa les épaules, Jay sentait bien qu'elle ne dit pas tout et il a l'intention d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

-Mana écoute je veux que tu me dises tout. Avant tu souriais et rigolais tout le temps, tu étais toujours heureuse alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

La petite confia le harcèlement qu'elle subit à l'école, les coups que les autres enfants plus grands lui infligent. Le Docteur Manning ne dit rien, bien que ça la révulse, elle était témoin des confessions de la petite. Elle savait qu'à ce stade il va y avoir une plainte.

-Honey on va mettre un plâtre d'accord ? Pour que ton poignet guérisse correctement.

Jay pu ramener Manaela à la maison après une heure, il l'aida à se changer avant d'aller au District, demandant à Mouse de garder un œil sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. Il ne prit même pas la peine de frapper avant d'entrer dans le bureau de la directrice et de demander des explications. La discussion houleuse durant trois quart d'heure avant que Jay ne fisse irruption dans la classe d'Anae lui demandant de ramasser ses affaires et de venir. Il fut déçu qu'Erin ne se soit pas manifesté. Il s'agit quand même d'une de leurs filles.

Mouse s'était amusé à dessiner sur le plâtre de Manaela. Un dessin avec plein de couleur, de cœurs…

-C'est jolie papa ? Demanda-t-elle

-Très jolie, et si on rentrait à la maison ? Proposa-t-il

Le petit trio rentra à l'appartement, les filles partirent jouer dans leur chambre. Jay tenta d'appeler de nouveau Erin mais elle ne décrocha pas. Il fit du poulet et des frites pour faire plaisir aux filles.

-Jay ?

-Dans la cuisine.

Erin émergea de l'entrée, mais le jeune homme ne bougea pas de son poste.

-Comment va Mana ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Je ne sais pas, tu aurais pris la peine de répondre à ton téléphone tu l'aurais su.

-Jay…

-Erin, je comprends que la perte de Justin est dure. Crois-moi je sais ce que ça fait de perdre un frère ou une sœur. Je sais que tu fais qu'aider Voight et Olive, mais tu as une famille Erin. Tu as deux petites filles qui ont besoin de toi. Manaela a besoin de toi également, elle a été victime de harcèlement, des garçons lui ont obligés à faire des trucs. Ils lui ont cassés le poignet. Alors je sais que c'est dur, mais il faut que tu fasses passer les enfants en priorité.

Erin ne dit rien et alla dans la chambre des filles. Elle fit longuement un câlin à Manaela, rejointe par Anae.

-Je t'aime. Souffla Erin en embrassant la joue de Manaela

Ils mangèrent dans le silence, Jay avait coupé la viande de sa fille pour l'aider. Erin leur lu une histoire avant de les border. Jay était installé dans le canapé à regarder un film en attendant qu'Erin le rejoigne. Mais au bout de dix minutes, elle arriva avec un sac plein d'affaires. Il la regarda attendant qu'elle s'explique.

-Je vais passer quelques jours chez Hank, en attendant les funérailles. L'aider avec tout ça, et la paperasse.

-Erin, et les filles ?

-Je les appellerai.

-Erin ne fait pas ça.

-On se verra aux funérailles. Souffla-t-elle

-Je n'y amènerai pas les enfants.

-Je passerai vous voir avant ou après la cérémonie.

-Erin si tu passes cette porte, j'emmènerai les filles en dehors de Chicago. Prévint Jay

-Je suis désolée, Hank a besoin de moi. Il…Il n'a plus que moi.

-Et nous on a besoin de toi. Et nos bébés qui grandissent dans ton ventre.

-Je suis désolée Jay.

Elle le regarda une dernière fois avant de quitter l'appartement et de se rendre chez Voight en pleurant d'avoir laissé ses filles et l'homme qu'elle aime derrière elle.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23**

 **PDV Externe**

Cela allait faire une semaine qu'Erin était retourné chez Voight, elle lui apportait le soutien qu'elle pouvait. Et il en profitait bien, elle est la dernière personne qui lui reste avec ses petits-enfants. Elle lui a bien dit en plus qu'elle resterait là autant de temps qu'il en a besoin. Il se regarda dans le miroir, il avait troqué son polo pour son costard. Ils vont enterrer Justin aujourd'hui.

-Erin tu es prête ? Demanda-t-il

-Oui, une minute.

Hank observa la jeune femme sortir de la salle de bain réajustant correctement sa robe noire sur son ventre bien formé.

-5 Mois et j'ai déjà l'impression d'être une grosse baleine. Commenta-t-elle

-Tu es superbe. Mets un manteau, je ne veux pas que tu attrapes froid.

La jeune femme ferma comme elle put le vêtement pour protéger son ventre du froid. Voight attrapa une écharpe en laine et lui mit autour du cou. Elle sourit face à ce geste. Elle n'a pas de nouvelle de Jay, il lui en veut certainement.

-Quand est ton prochain rendez-vous au médecin ? Demanda Voight dans la voiture

-La semaine prochaine, et s'ils sont bien positionner on va pouvoir savoir les sexes. Fit-elle excitée à l'idée de savoir.

-Laisse-moi t'accompagner s'il te plaît. J'ai…j'ai besoin de ça…

Le cœur d'Erin se serra, foutues hormones. Elle ne peut pas lui dire non, ça serait injuste au vu de la situation mais c'est aussi la place à Jay d'être présent. Les quelques invités étaient déjà rassemblé au cimetière. Jay se tenait à quelques pas de la tombe où serait inhumé Justin et discute avec Antonio, les jumelles à côté d'eux.

-Tu prends la route directement après la cérémonie ? Demanda Antonio

-Oui, on a de la route jusqu'au Wisconsin. Je vais y passer une semaine de vacances avec les filles. Et je serai au boulot du lundi ne t'en fait pas. Anae et Manaela resteront avec ma sœur Kathy.

-Ca va leur faire du bien aussi d'être avec de la famille.

-Oui, elle ne les a pas vues depuis leur disparition.

-Si je résume, Will est le premier, après il y a toi et ta défunte sœur jumelle.

-Katsa oui.

-Et enfin la petite dernière Kathy.

-C'est ça, elle a trois ans de moins que moi.

-On en apprend tous les jours sur toi. Plaisanta Antonio

-Tu aurais tellement à apprendre. Déclara Jay

Les larmes montèrent à Erin, il va emmener les filles loin d'elle. Mais elle ne devrait pas être surprise, il l'avait prévenu. Foutues hormones qui la rendent super sensible.

-Maman ! S'exclama Anae en courant vers elle

-Oh mon bébé ! Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, j'ai appris une chorégraphie au patinage !

-C'est géniale, il faudra que tu me montres ça un jour. Souffla la jeune femme

Manaela qui ne courrait pas à cause de son plâtre fit un câlin à sa mère à son tour.

-Ca va ma douce ?

-Oui

-C'est un beau plâtre que tu as.

-Oncle Mouse me l'a décoré. Tu me manques maman.

-Moi aussi vous me manquez les filles. Mais papy a beaucoup besoin de moi. Je vous promets qu'on se verra plus, vous pourrez venir chez papy.

-On part en vacances avec papa ! Lâcha Anae

-C'est super, je suis sûre que vous allez vous amuser.

-Tu es fâchée avec papa ? Demanda Manaela

-Oh mon cœur, bien sûr que non. J'aime très fort votre papa, mais papy a besoin de moi. Je ne peux pas le laisser tout seul.

Jay observa Erin serrer les filles contre elle. Ça lui faisait plaisir de voir ça, peut-être que ça aidera à faire réagir Erin. Lui montrer que sa place est avec eux et non avec Voight. Ils allèrent se placer pour le début de la cérémonie, Erin vînt se mettre à côté de Jay et attrapa timidement sa main. Ils échangèrent un regard avant que Jay ne presse doucement la main d'Erin. La jeune femme sourit contente qu'il ne la repousse pas comme elle en avait peur. Elle se laissa même à poser sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Jay embrassa tendrement ses cheveux, inspirant son odeur de noix de coco mélangé au beurre de karité.

-Ca va ta grossesse ? Souffla-t-il

-Oui, juste douloureux de dormir sur le dos. Je suis punie à dormir sur les flancs.

Le prêtre commença sa messe, avant de laisser Erin lire son texte. A la fin de celui-ci qui fut très beau, à l'éloge de Justin, Voight lui fit signe de venir se mettre près de lui et c'est naturellement que la jeune femme le fit.

-Vous pouvez aller jeter les roses doucement sur le cercueil. Souffla Jay aux jumelles.

Il alla dire toutes ses condoléances à Olive.

-Fais attention à toi Jay, ne laisse pas tes filles et les deux bébés à venir orphelins de père. Souffla Olive

-Promis. N'hésites pas si tu as le moindre besoin.

-Merci Jay.

-Au revoir p'tit bonhomme. Fit Jay en serrant la main du petit Daniel

Il regarda la jeune femme s'éloigner et regagner sa voiture. Oh grand jamais il ne ferait subir ça à ses enfants, il ne sait que trop bien la douleur que ça engendre. Son regard se posa sur une tombe plus loin sous un magnifique arbre fleurie en été. Une tombe toujours bien entretenue, fleurie. La tombe de Katsa. Il s'y rend souvent et sait que Mouse fait de même, son ami n'a pas réussi à tourner la page.

Un sourire triste étira ses lèvres en se souvenant de Katsa, son visage fin, ses grands yeux bleus, son sourire d'ange qu'elle ne réservait qu'à lui et parfois à Mouse. Les après-midi entier à courir comme des idiots dans les champs pour rien. Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Jay, il sursauta légèrement avant de se tourner vers Mouse.

-Elle me manque aussi. Elle aurait été la tante la plus heureuse du monde avec Manaela et Anae. Et encore plus en apprenant la grossesse d'Erin. Souffla Mouse

-Elle aurait été une tante super pour les filles.

-Je suis sûr que d'où elle est, elle est heureuse, heureuse pour toi, et veille sur ses petites puces.

La mâchoire de Jay se serra en apercevant Voight porter Manaela dans les bras. Il s'excusa auprès de son meilleur ami avant de rejoindre le sergent et Erin.

-Viens Mana. Déclara-t-il en commençant à prendre sa fille des bras de son grand-père.

-Papa…

-On doit y aller, tu te souviens on a de la route.

-Mon poignet me fait mal. Souffla la fillette.

-J'ai tes médicaments dans la voiture, tu vas prendre un cachet pour la douleur.

Jay fusilla Voight du regard avant de guider sa fille jusqu'à leur voiture. Il lui donna un cachet et un peu d'eau qu'elle puisse l'avaler. En père poule qu'il est, il aida Manaela a s'installer dans la voiture.

-Tiens un coussin pour ta tête.

-Merci.

Le Détective lui mit une couverture sur les jambes qu'il remonta jusqu'au menton de la petite avant d'embrasser son front. Antonio arriva avec Anae en sac à patate, il mit son chargement en voiture également.

-Fait attention sur la route Jay.

-Toujours, surtout quand elles sont dans la voiture.

-Envois moi un message quand tu es arrivé. Que je sache que les filles sont saines et sauves ! Plaisanta le portoricain.

Erin les regarda partir, une larme coulant le long de sa joue. Elle aurait tellement voulu partir avec eux, couvrir les filles d'une petite couverture pour la route, voir ce sourire idiot sur les lèvres de Jay quand il parle du Wisconsin. Rencontrer sa petite sœur qu'elle n'a jamais vue. Voight pose une main sur son épaule. Elle lui sourit pauvrement avant qu'ils ne rentrent chez lui.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24**

 **PDV Externe**

Erin se massa son énorme ventre en regarda une photo d'elle et Jay avant qu'ils n'aient les jumelles. Elle se souvient encore lorsqu'ils ont emménagés ensemble.

 **Flash-Back**

Après un an qu'ils sont ensemble, Voight leur a donné leur bénédiction après la mort de Nadia et la chute d'Erin. Jay a tenu bon pour la ramener sur le droit chemin.

-On devrait mettre un très grand écran plat ici. S'exclama Jay

-Jay

-Je connais quelqu'un…

La jeune femme s'approcha de lui en souriant, il fait une chaleur étouffante.

-Une chambre à la fois. Je suis juste heureuse que tu sois ici. Souffla la jeune femme les yeux pétillants.

Ils échangèrent un long regard, qui en dit long sur leur sentiment. Jay se pencha pour capturer les lèvres d'Erin pour un baiser tendre.

-Hey, by the way, I love you too. Souffla-t-il un petit sourire craquant étirant ses lèvres.

Il captura de nouveau ses lèvres, Erin sourit contre les lèvres de son petit ami. Elle lui enleva son tee-shirt avant de balader ses mains sur le dos musclés de Jay. Ce fut à son tour de s'amuser avec le haut de la jeune femme. D'une douceur infinie il baissa la bretelle d'Erin en continuant de l'embrasser. Jay plongea dans les magnifiques yeux verts d'Erin en souriant avant de capturer de nouveau ses lèvres. Jay poussa doucement Erin sur le lit, il l'observa un long moment en souriant.

-Je t'aime. Souffla-t-il

-Je t'aime aussi.

Le lendemain, ils allèrent dans l'appartement de Jay faire les cartons. Jay n'est pas vraiment concentré, il profita qu'Erin emballe la vaisselle pour l'enlacer par derrière et de planter un baiser dans ses cheveux, inspirant son parfum de vanille.

-J'espère que nos enfants seront plus concentrés que toi ! Rigola Erin

Le cœur de Jay eu un raté à l'évocation d'avoir des enfants. Erin voit un futur avec lui, une famille ensemble. Sans rien dire et tout aussi ému Jay l'emprisonna dans ses bras.

-Merci. Souffla-t-il

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle

-Pour me rendre l'homme le plus heureux au monde. D'avoir été là pour moi. Souffla-t-il

-C'est à moi de te remercier Jay, je n'aurai jamais imaginé un jour avoir cette vie-là. Un petit ami qui m'aime pour qui je suis sans me juger, un bel appartement, et voir un futur avec des enfants.

Le jeune couple retourna dans l'appartement d'Erin, devenu le leur. Un grand appartement, avec un grand séjour, petite cuisine américaine, deux chambres et un bureau qu'ils peuvent transformer en chambre si besoin et une salle de bains. Jay passa la soirée à ranger ses affaires dans la penderie d'Erin.

 **Fin du Flash-Back**

-Les filles devraient venir à la maison quelques jours que tu puisses passer du temps avec elles. Au lieu qu'Halstead ne les monopolise. Lança Hank en entrant dans le salon.

-Il a un prénom. Fit Erin

-Je l'appelle comme je veux, c'est mon subordonné.

-Depuis qu'il est arrivé dans l'équipe tu es sur son dos. Alors qu'il est un super flic.

-Mais il n'a pas respecté ma règle.

-Hank, je suis heureuse avec, ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? Que je sois heureuse ?

-Tout ce que je vois c'est qu'il t'a mise enceinte deux fois de jumeaux et qu'il ne t'aide pas avec ta grossesse. Et qu'il t'a lâché à la disparition des filles.

-C'est moi qui est suggéré qu'on se sépare quand les filles ont disparues. Le défendit-elle

-Bon qu'est-ce que tu en dis pour que les filles viennent ? Je pourrai aller les chercher, la voiture n'est pas bonne pour toi. Déclara Voight

-Ca ne sera pas possible.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda le grand-père

-Jay les a emmenés en vacances.

-Sans toi ? Il ne t'a même pas consulté ?!

-Il a le droit de le faire, c'est ses filles aussi. Et c'est un très bon père.

Après 5 heures de route, et une demi-heure de pause pour les filles, Jay gara la voiture dans la cours de sa sœur. La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme brune aux yeux bleus, une signature Halstead.

-Jay !

-Hey Kathy ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien, que c'est bon de te voir !

-Ça me fait plaisir aussi. Souffla-t-il

-Oooooh mes poupées ! S'exclama la jeune femme en voyant ses nièces.

Elle serra les jumelles dans ses bras, embrassant leurs cheveux.

-On ira se promener dans la forêt après, mais avant venez boire un bon chocolat chaud à la maison. J'ai allumé la cheminée, on sera bien, et j'ai acheté plein de chamallow pour qu'on les fasse griller.

Jay leva les yeux au ciel alors que les filles s'exclamaient joyeuses. Ils rentrèrent dans la cabane, les filles observèrent les lieux un moment avant d'oser vraiment entrer dans le séjour.

-N'ayez pas peur les girls. Fit Kathy

Manaela s'approcha d'une étagèrent remplit de coupes, sa tante aperçut l'intérêt de la petite.

-C'est des coupes d'athlétisme.

-J'en fais. Dit Manaela

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, papa m'y a inscrit.

-Et tu aimes ?

Manaela hocha la tête affirmativement, Kathy attrapa un cadre et montra une photo d'elle avec une perche.

-Je suis entraîneuse de l'équipe de l'Etat du Wisconsin. C'est quoi qui t'intéresserait le plus ?

-La perche ! Mais je ne peux pas à cause de mon poignet.

-Et bien je vais te faire une promesse. Quand tu enlèveras ton plâtre et que le médecin dira que tu peux refaire du sport, tu viendras en vacance ici avec moi. Et je t'emmènerai dans notre stade et je t'entraînerai et je t'apprendrai à faire la perche.

La petite fille heureuse enlaça le cou de sa tante, Jay sourit content de voir sa petite Mana aller mieux. Ces vacances lui feront du bien.

-Bon les filles allez chercher vos valises dans la voiture et aller choisir vos chambres.

-On peut avoir une chambre chacune ? Demanda Anae

-Oui, si vous voulez.

Il alla aider Manaela avec sa valise, alors que Kathy était partie avec Anae. Le détective envoya un message à Antonio pour lui dire qu'ils étaient bien arrivés dans le Wisconsin, et joignit le message d'un selfie de Manaela et lui. Il se retint d'envoyer un message à Erin.

-Bon allez, vous avez besoin de vous défouler ! On va aller sur le lac, il est gelé on pourra patiner.

Manaela se tourna vers son père.

-Je te tiendrai ma puce. Promis Jay

-Non non, tu n'es tellement pas doué que c'est moi qui vais la tenir ! Intervint Kathy en se moquant

-Papa j'ai trouvé une photo de toi avec Tatie Kathy et une autre dame ! Lança Anae

Elle tendit un portrait de Jay, Kathy et Katsa lors de l'une de leur randonnée en montagne. Il échangea un sourire triste avec Kathy avant de se tourner vers les filles.

-Tu l'as trouvé où ? Demanda-t-il

-Dans la chambre que j'ai choisie. Il y a plein d'autres photos, il y a tonton Mouse en photo aussi. Et des bijoux et des robes trop belles.

-La dame avec Kathy et moi, s'appelait Katsa. C'était ma sœur jumelle.

-Toi aussi tu as une sœur jumelle ! S'exclama Anae

-Oui.

-Pourquoi elle ne vient pas nous voir ? Continua Anae

-Parce que…Parce qu'elle est morte.

Les filles restèrent silencieuses un long moment en observant la photo.

-Tu as attrapé le méchant ? Souffla Manaela

-Oui il a été attrapé. Bon allons faire cette promenade je meurs d'envie d'aller traîner dans la neige ! Coupa-t-il en regardant Kathy.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25**

 **PDV Externe**

Jay profitait à fond de sa semaine de vacance avec les jumelles et sa sœur. Balades en forêt, bataille de boules de neige, construction de bonhomme, le soir Kathy s'amuse à raconter des souvenirs des bêtises que Jay a pu faire.

-Une fois, votre papa, et Katsa ont voulu relever l'IceDefi. Ca consiste à mettre des glaçons dans un énorme sceau avec de l'eau gelée. Katsa adorait faire des bêtises avec Jay. Alors ils sont allés dans le jardin, Will a aidé Katsa a portait le sceau, et ils se sont renversés le sceau sur la tête. Votre père s'est mis à sautiller dans tout le jardin en criant « c'est froid, aaaah mon dieu c'est froiiiiiiiid » comme une fille. Rigola Kathy

-Tu exagères un peu là, je ne criais pas !

-Si tu criais, je suis sûre que j'ai encore la vidéo ! Et Katsa rigolait.

Kathy fouilla dans les vidéos avant d'en sortir une, elle la mit en route. Les filles nichaient contre elle, les jumelles rigolèrent aux éclats en voyant leur père sautiller dans tous les sens.

Jay embrassa le front des filles avant d'aller en cuisine faire à manger. Il avait envie d'appeler Erin, mais se retint elle est sûrement trop occupée avec Voight.

-Allez à table les filles.

Anae se mit à rechigner sur son assiette, mais tata Kathy l'obligea à tout manger. Jay regarda les filles jouaient dans le jardin, faire des bêtises. Deux bras vinrent l'enlacer, il se retourna pour prendre sa sœur dans ses bras.

-Ca va aller avec les jumelles ? Demanda-t-il

-Mais oui ne t'en fait pas. J'arrive à gérer une équipe j'arriverai avec deux jumelles, en plus c'est mes nièces.

-D'acc, tu m'appelles si tu as besoin d'accord ?

-Promis, soit prudent toi au boulot. Je gère les jumelles ne t'en fait pas.

-Ça fait du bien de te voir. Souffla-t-il en embrassant les cheveux de sa petite sœur.

-On devrait se voir plus souvent.

-Viens à Chicago, on sortira.

-J'y réfléchirai. Rigola-t-elle

-Bon il faut que j'y aille. Les filles vous venez me faire un bisou ?

Manaela arriva en première, il la serra contre lui avant d'apercevoir le pendentif ancien autour de son cou.

-Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ce pendentif ? Demanda Jay

La petite se recula un peu ayant eu peur d'avoir fait une bêtise.

-Chérie ce n'est pas grave, on veut juste savoir où tu l'as trouvé. Ca appartenait à Katsa, on ne l'a pas trouvé alors qu'on cherchait. Intervint Kathy

-Dans un petit coffret, tout au fond d'un placard. Expliqua-t-elle

-Tu as trouvé quoi d'autre ?

-Ce collier en or avec des diamants, il y avait ton prénom. C'était écrit que c'était pour toi s'il lui arrivait quelque chose.

Kathy attrapa le collier avec douceur, Jay lui accrocha autour du cou. Manaela sortie une bague ancienne de sa poche.

-Gardes les chérie, je suis sûre qu'elle te les aurait donné. Mais je veux que tu me fasses une promesse. De ne jamais jamais les donner à une copine ou les vendre d'accord ? Ces bijoux appartiennent à notre famille depuis longtemps. C'était à notre mère, qui le tenait de notre grand-mère et ainsi de suite.

Jay récupéra seulement la bague pour qu'elle ne la perde pas. Anae finit par arriver avec un dessin.

-Tiens c'est pour toi papa.

-Merci ma chérie, c'est très jolie. Je dois y aller les filles. Soyez sage avec tatie.

-Promis papa. Répondirent-elles en cœur.

-Je vous aime mes princesses.

 **PDV de Jay Halstead**

J'arrivais dans le cabinet un peu essoufflé. Je rentrais tout juste de chez ma sœur, dans le Winsconsin. J'avais peur d'être en retard pour l'échographie. Dans le couloir, juste avant la salle d'attente je pris le temps de replacer mes mèches rebelle et réajustait mes vêtements, froissés par 5h de route. Je pris ensuite une grande inspiration avant de rentrer dans la spacieuse pièce. C'est là que je la vis. Magnifique dans sa tunique blanche et noire. On avait acheté celle-ci lorsqu'elle était enceinte des filles. Lorsqu'elle m'aperçus un grand sourire illumina son visage. Elle se leva tant bien que mal, une main sur le dossier de la chaise pour s'aider, l'autre posé sur son ventre. Quand je la voyais faire ça j'avais toujours peur qu'elle se casse le dos, mais c'était, selon elle, la seule façon de se lever sans basculer en avant. Mais mon sourire s'effaça bien vite lorsque je vis qui l'accompagnait… Hank Voight. L'homme qui me prive de ma femme depuis près d'un mois. Je regardais Erin, puis Voight et tournait les talons décidé à les laisser entre eux. J'aurais du m'y attendre… Alors que j'allais franchir la porte du cabinet un bras me retient.

-Jay…

-Quoi Erin ?! Dis-je froidement.

-Reste. S'il te plaît…

Je m'apprêtais à répondre par la négativité mais lorsque je vis les larmes dans son regard suppliant et sentit ses mains m'agripper comme si sa vie en dépendait je me retins. Je ne dis rien mais la prit dans mes bras. Elle enfouie sa tête dans mon cou et s'agrippa à moi. Je caressais doucement son dos et embrassa ses cheveux. Son parfum à la vanille envahit mes narines. J'aime tellement quand elle porte ce parfum. J'embrassais ses cheveux une deuxième fois et pris sa main dans la mienne.

-Viens, ça va être à nous. Dis-je en l'entraînant vers la salle d'attente.

On s'assit côte à côte, sa main toujours dans la mienne. Après quelques minutes elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule. La gynécologue fini par sortir de son bureau et appela Erin. Je posais une main dans son dos et l'aida à se lever. Elle reprit sa main dans la mienne tandis que Voight s'apprêtait à nos suivre lorsque le médecin le stoppa.

-Je suis désolée mais vous allez attendre dans la salle d'attente.

 **PDV Externe**

Voight fulminait. Erin serra un peu plus fort la main de Jay et soupira, contente de ne pas avoir à choisir. La praticienne lui fit retirer son haut et allonger sur table. Jay s'assit à côté d'Erin, en face de l'écran. Après quelques minutes d'écoute et de visionnage attentif et se tourna vers le couple.

-Alors, voulez-vous savoir ?

Erin regarda Jay qui acquiesça, son sourire typiquement Halstead aux coins des lèvres.

-Oui, dit Erin les mains de son fiancé tenant toujours la sienne.

-Un petit garçon, et une petite fille. Dit la jeune doctoresse en souriant.

Jay embrassa les mains d'Erin.

-Tous les bilans sont normaux, vos bébés sont en très bonne santé. Je vous laisse vous rhabiller, la secrétaire vous donnera les images. Finit-elle avant de partir.

Jay posa sa main contre la joue d'Erin. Et posa son front contre le sien

-Je suis fière de toi, mon cœur. Dit-il tout en caressant sa joue avec son pouce.

-De nous… Répondit Erin avant de poser ses lèvres contre celles de Jay.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la salle d'examen Voight n'était pas là. Vexé il était repartit, laissant Erin en plan. Ils récupérèrent les images avant de partir manger un bout en ville. Jay heureux de pouvoir passer du temps avec sa chérie.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26**

 **PDV Externe**

-Sur place ou à emporter ? Demanda le serveur

Jay allait répondre sur place mais Erin le devança.

-A emporter, s'il vous plaît.

Jay attrapa les sacs et suivit Erin dans le parc en face. Ils s'assirent sur un banc et commencèrent à manger dans le silence.

-Je suis heureuse que tu sois venu à l'échographie, tu n'avais pas oublié.

-Je n'allais pas louper ça. Tu me manques, ça me manque de ne pas pouvoir toucher ton ventre quand les bébés bougent. Ça me manque de ne pas pouvoir te serrer dans les bras, te masser quand tu as mal comme lors de la grossesse des filles. Souffla-t-il.

-Moi aussi, les enfants me manquent. Mais je ne peux pas laisser Hank…

Jay la regarda sans comprendre, pourquoi ne peut-elle pas laisser Hank ? Voyant l'air d'incompréhension de Jay, Erin continua :

-Depuis que Justin est mort et qu'Olive est partie avec Daniel, il est…étrange. Des fois quand il fait la cuisine il s'arrête et fixe longuement le couteau. Ou son arme, qu'il pose sur la table… Il a avoué que s'il ne m'avait pas, il n'aurait plus de raison de vivre. J'ai peur que si je le laisse il fasse une bêtise.

-Il en profite un peu aussi je trouve.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Erin

-Tu es enceinte, les hormones te travaillent et il en profite.

-Je sais mais… Je ne veux pas qu'il…qu'il se blesse.

-Il n'a jamais été pour notre relation. Je pensais juste qu'avec le temps il aurait fini par arrêter. Je veux juste profiter de ma famille au complet. Souffla Jay

Erin eu le cœur serré face à la confession de Jay. Une larme échappa à Jay, et coula le long de sa joue, Erin essuya la joue de Jay laissant ses mains sur le visage du jeune homme. Jay attrapa les épaules de sa fiancée avant d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme.

-Jay, souffla-t-elle en embrassant son cou.

-Je…Je ne peux pas te perdre. Murmura-t-il

-Je t'aime, j'aime nos filles et notre famille. On va s'en sortir.

Elle sentit les jumeaux bouger dans son ventre et voulut faire profiter Jay qui ne peut pas suivre la grossesse. Elle attrapa ses mains et la posa sur son ventre. Un beau sourire étira le visage de Jay en sentant les bébés en mouvement.

-Hey mes bébés, c'est papa.

-Jay, ils sont tout petits

-Oui mais ils reconnaîtront ma voix comme ça.

Erin posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Jay, savourant son contact qui ne durera pas elle le savait car elle devait retourner chez Voight. Ils mangèrent tranquillement, Jay gardant la main d'Erin dans la sienne.

-Les filles sont dans le Wisconsin ? Demanda Erin

-Oui avec Kathy, elles sont heureuses. Manaela pose plein de question à Kathy car elle est entraîneuse d'athlétisme.

-C'est géniale. Et Anae ?

-Adorable elle nous a montré ce qu'elle savait faire sur le lac gelé.

Il attrapa son téléphone et lui montra les photos qu'il avait prises et les bêtises qu'il avait réussi à filmer. Erin sourit en voyant le bonheur rayonnait sur le visage de ses filles.

-Il faut que je rentre. Souffla Erin

-Je te ramène chez Voight.

Le trajet se fit dans le silence, mais un silence confortable. Erin profita pleinement de la présence de Jay qui l'apaise, elle porta une main sur son ventre. Jay ne loupa pas le geste.

-Tu as mal ? Demanda-t-il

-Non, ils donnent des coups.

Jay posa sa main sur le ventre de sa fiancée et sourit en sentant un petit coup.

-Techniquement à en croire l'échographie tu touches ta fille.

-Ça c'est ma fille. Rigola Jay

Erin sourit, il sera toujours pareille à faire le clown. Ils venaient d'arriver devant la maison de Voight, Erin soupira en caressant son gros ventre.

-Je ne sais même pas s'il va me laisser rentrer. Je n'ai pas mes clés…

-Je vais attendre que tu sois rentrée pour être sûr.

Erin posa le dossier de l'échographie sur le tableau de bord. Il ne peut pas suivre sa grossesse, elle veut au moins qu'il est ça.

-Merci.

-Je veux que tu es quelque chose quand même. Souffla-t-elle

Jay sortit une des photos et la tendit à la jeune femme.

-Garde celle-ci, comme ça tu pourras montrer à Voight. Fit Jay

-Tu crois que tu pourrais me donner le numéro de ta sœur ? Que je puisse parler aux filles ? Demanda-t-elle

-Les filles adoreront, tu leurs manques.

Il lui tendit une petite carte de visite

-Dis-lui seulement qui tu es, elle comprendra.

-Tu vas lui envoyer un message. Lança-t-elle

-Oui tu m'as percé à jour. Rigola-t-il

Erin se pencha avant de l'embrasser, Jay lui rendit son baiser avant de remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Il l'observa rentrer dans la maison avant d'aller faire des courses, heureux de l'avoir revus et d'avoir vu ses deux futurs enfants.

Voight n'adressa pas la parole à Erin, il lui en voulait, il attendait d'elle qu'elle repousse Jay. Erin monta dans sa chambre et appela les jumelles en cachette. Elle passa une heure avec les filles qui leur raconta plein de choses.

Il était 11h passé, Erin était en train de préparer le repas lorsque quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Elle alla ouvrir, le facteur lui tendît un colis ainsi que le courrier avant de partir. Elle posa le courrier sur la table basse mais garda le colis. Bizarrement il était adressé à son nom, pourtant à part l'équipe personne ne connaissait sa « nouvelle » adresse… Elle regarda l'adresse de l'expéditeur et s'aperçut avec surprise que c'était celle de leur appartement, il venait de Jay. Elle partit dans sa chambre, histoire de ne pas être embêter par Hank. Elle s'assit sur son lit, le colis sur les genoux. Que pouvait-il y avoir dedans ? Cette question l'angoissait un peu. Qu'est-ce que Jay avait bien pu lui envoyer ? Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de répondre à cette question… Erin ouvrit le paquet et découvrit un vêtement, sûrement emballer dans du papier de soie. Elle le déballa doucement et vit deux petits pyjamas. Un rose et l'autre bleu, sur les deux étaient inscrits dans une belle écriture « J'aime ma maman ». Erin laissa échapper une larme. Il est tellement attentionné… Elle regarda au fond du colis et y trouva un CD. Sur la boite il y avait marqué au feutre « comme ça tu pourras avoir tous tes enfants avec toi, je t'aime, Jay » elle ouvrit la boite et mit le CD dans le lecteur et alluma la télé. Des petits films des jumelles dans le Wisconsin. A la pêche avec leur père, le premier saut de Mana à la perche avec sa tante, les filles décrivant leur maman à Kathy… A la fin apparut des images en noir et blanc et ce triple écho si reconnaissable, son échographie de la semaine dernière, Jay lui en a fait une copie… Elle passa près d'une heure à regarder le film.

-Erin ! Viens manger ! Lança Voight

Elle finit par descendre et ne dit rien à Hank pour le colis.

-Ça serait tellement bien que les jumelles soient là. Qu'elles participent à ta grossesse, on pourrait être une vraie famille. Il t'empêche même de les voir.

-Jay les a emmener dans leur famille, les filles ont besoin de voir leur tante.

-Et toi tu l'as déjà rencontré cette tante ? Lança Voight

Erin ne répondit pas, c'est vraie qu'elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup la famille de Jay, hormis Will qu'elle a rencontré.

-Réfléchis Erin connais-tu quelqu'un de sa famille ? Hormis Will qui a été soupçonné de meurtre et qui est venu bosser à Chicago. Il t'a parlé de sa sœur jumelle ?

-Oui, j'avais vu des photos. Et quand je suis tombée enceinte, le médecin nous avait demandé si dans notre famille il y avait des jumeaux et Jay a été le premier à répondre en disant qu'il avait une sœur jumelle.

-Mais il te l'a dit quand ? Trois ans, quatre ans après votre rencontre ?!

-Il a un passé comme moi ! Il a fait l'armée il a vu des trucs horribles, vécus des trucs horribles je ne vais pas me ramener et dire « oh Jay vas-y déballes moi tout sur ton passé. »

-Tu savais que sa sœur jumelle était flic ? Qu'elle a bossé un temps au District 21 avant de devenir inspectrice ?


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 27**

 **PDV Externe**

Erin se rendit à la base militaire et demanda à voir le dossier de Jay. La secrétaire la regarda longuement, elle est nouvelle ici et ne sait pas trop comment ça fonctionne. Erin en profita pour montrer son insigne.

-Le voici.

-Est-ce qu'il est possible de faire une photocopie ? Demanda la jeune femme

La secrétaire fit une photocopie, et Erin rentra chez Voight. Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre, avant de lire le dossier militaire de Jay. Enrôlé à l'armée à 18ans, partie en Afghanistan. Nombreuses missions sur le terrain, blessé une fois par une balle qui l'a frôlé à l'épaule. Il a été fait prisonnier dans un village rebelle. Ils lui ont brisés les doigts de la main gauche, frappés… Il est rentré 6 mois au pays pour se rétablir, suivit là-bas par un médecin militaire et un psy. Sur sa fiche avait été ajouté qu'il vivait avec sa sœur jumelle ou du moins elle l'héberge. Puis il est revenu au front avec son unité. Quelques mois plus tard et après des centaines de descente réussies, de méchants neutralisés, de prisonniers libérés, le convoi de Jay a roulé sur une mine improvisée. Tuant tout le monde sur le coup hormis Jay, Mouse et un autre gars. Malgré ses blessures sérieuses, Jay a porté le gars sur son dos sur 15 km et soutenu Mouse tout du long avant qu'un convoi canadien ne les repère. Il a subi de lourdes opérations pour retirer les bouts de métal logés dans son dos et après ça il a quitté l'armée. Erin se frotta ses yeux brillants de larmes, le peu qu'elle venait d'apprendre du passé militaire de Jay lui donne la chair de poule mais aussi extrêmement fier de le connaître.

Elle attrapa son ordinateur portable avant de se connecter sur son « compte » de la CPD. Elle hésita un moment avant de taper dans la barre de recherche le nom de Jay, mais avant de valider elle appuya sur la touche pour effacer et corrigea par « Katsa Halstead ». Elle ne connait strictement rien de sa défunte belle-sœur et veut en savoir plus. La prochaine fois elle pourra recaler Voight comme ça.

Le portrait d'une jeune femme en uniforme de police apparut, des yeux bleus et le regard rieur comme Jay. Des longs cheveux châtains retenus en chignon. Elle est rentrée à l'académie de police au moment où Jay lui entrait dans l'armée. Erin fut surpris de voir qu'il y a une rubrique détail, c'est rare d'en voir. Prise de curiosité elle alla voir directement. A l'âge de 16ans, Katsa avait réussi à faire partie des groupes d'aide aux recherches lors des attentats du 11 Septembre 2001, elle était accompagnée de son frère jumeau. Erin sourit tristement, en imaginant son fiancé seulement âgé de 16ans se rendre à New-York et monter sur le tas de débris auxquels étaient rendu les deux magnifiques tours jumelles, à la recherche de survivants. Elle y était elle aussi le 11 Septembre à New-York, Bunny et son père ou Charlie, elle ne se souvenait plus, l'avait enfermé sur le balcon en petite tenue au moment où le nuage de poussière était tombé. Erin chassa cette pensée avant de continuer sa lecture. Katsa avait été un temps patrouilleuse avant d'intégrer l'anti-gang, au même moment qu'Alvin. Il avait donc servit avec elle. Puis elle était partie pour la Crim' et a fini comme inspectrice avant de mourir tragiquement lors d'un rassemblement miliaire. Erin referma l'écran en ayant appris assez, mais surtout voulant respecter Jay.

-Erin !

La jeune femme descendit pour trouver Voight dans la cuisine une tasse de café à la main.

-Je t'ai fait du jus d'orange frais. Ça te fera du bien.

-Merci Hank.

-Erin, je voudrai que tu quittes Jay. Tu dois le quitter. Il n'est pas fait pour toi. Tu auras la garde des enfants, les juges préfèrent donner la garde aux mères. Jay te versera une pension.

La jeune femme ne dit rien trop abasourdie par ce qu'elle vient d'entendre. Il ne vient pas sérieusement de lui demander ça. Elle avala rapidement son jus avant de se lever.

-J'ai…J'ai des trucs à faire. A ce soir. Souffla-t-elle avant de partir.

Erin se rendit au stade, Manaela a une compétition d'athlétisme cet après-midi et elle voulait la voir. Les petits sportifs sortirent du vestiaire et commencèrent à s'échauffer. Erin ne fut pas longue à apercevoir sa fille dans le petit groupe, coiffé d'un joli chignon. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire les larmes aux yeux fiers de sa petite princesse.

-Fait des petites foulées Mana pour échauffer tes jambes !

Erin aurait reconnu cette fois entre mille. Elle leva les yeux pour voir Jay de l'autre côté du petit cercle du stade. Lui aussi la vit et il lui adressa un petit sourire. Elle le vit contourner certaines personnes avant de la rejoindre.

-Hey, comment tu vas ? Demanda-t-il

-Ca va.

-Tu ne veux pas t'asseoir ? Excusez-moi Monsieur, ça serait possible d'avoir une chaise pour madame ? Demanda-t-il à un des organisateurs.

-Bien sûr je vous ramène ça.

Erin sourit face au geste intentionné de Jay.

-Merci. Souffla-t-elle alors qu'il l'aidait à s'assoir.

Jay continua d'encourager Manaela pendant l'échauffement de la petite. Erin sourit, comment pouvait-elle lui briser le cœur en se séparant de lui, mais lui briser doublement le cœur en lui prenant ses enfants alors qu'il tient tellement à elles.

-Elle va faire de la perche. Fit Jay

-Elle en est capable ?

-Mais oui ne t'en fait pas mon cœur. Elle en fait depuis un mois et demi.

Erin eu comme un choc

-Ca fait… ça fait deux mois que je suis…chez Hank ? Demanda-t-elle abasourdie.

-Trois mois. Rectifia Jay

-Oh mon dieu…

Jay caressa doucement les cheveux d'Erin pour la rassurer. Manaela allait bientôt passer dans quelques minutes, elle tourna la tête vers son père et aperçut Erin assisse juste à côté d'elle.

-Maman ! S'écria la petite fille.

Elle courut jusqu'à eux et se jeta dans les bras de sa mère. Erin frotta le dos de la petite émue par la réaction de sa fille.

-Je suis trop contente que tu sois venue ! S'exclama-t-elle

-Ça me fait plaisir de te voir. C'était bien avec tata ? Demanda Erin

-Ouiiiii tata Kathy nous a emmenées faire plein de trucs ! On a même été traire des vaches !

-C'est super, et tu as fait de la perche avec elle ?

-Oui elle m'a montré. C'était trop bien.

-C'est à ton tour de passer Mana. Intervint Jay

Jay l'encouragea jusqu'au moment où elle était dans les airs. Manaela retomba parfaitement sur le tapis sous les acclamations du public.

-C'est bien ma puce ! Félicita Jay en la prenant contre lui

-J'ai touché la barre ? Demanda-t-elle

-Un sans faute. On va voir le tableau de résultat pour voir ton classement ?

-Tu viens avec nous maman ?

-Bien sûr. Sourit Erin

Jay sortit de l'argent avant de le tendre à Manaela

-Et si tu partais en avance et te prendre une crêpe ou deux pour te rassasier ?

-Oui ! Merci papa, t'es le meilleur !

-Prends en une pour maman aussi.

Jay aida Erin à se lever avant de garder son bras autour de sa taille pour la soutenir. Ils se rendirent au tableau d'affichage, Manaela est dans le top 3 des meilleurs.

-Papa !

Anae arriva en courant, son sac de patinage artistique sur l'épaule.

-Hey trésor, ça va ?

-Oui ! Elena te dit bonjour.

-D'accord, je lui enverrai un message pour la remercier de t'avoir emmené et ramené. Regardes qui est là-bas.

-Maman !

-Hey trésor !

-Tu reviens vivre à la maison ? Demanda la petite.

Erin ne dit rien mais embrassa le front de sa fille. Ils assistèrent à la remise des trophées, Erin proposa d'aller célébrer ça. Ils mangèrent au restaurant avant de rentrer à l'appartement. La jeune femme voulait passer la soirée avec ses enfants. Elle les coucha après leur avoir lu une histoire.

-Tu veux que je te ramène ? Demanda Jay

-Ca va aller, mais merci.

Il se pencha vers elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Erin attrapa la main de Jay avant de la poser sur son ventre, 7 mois de grossesse et les bébés bougent bien.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 28**

 **PDV Externe**

-Hank il faut que tu arrêtes. Laisses Erin vivre avec sa famille. Fit Alvin

-Je suis sa famille. Lança Voight

-Elle a des jumelles, un fiancé… Tu ne peux pas la priver de ça.

-Je peux. Elle va quitter Halstead et demander la garde des enfants. Il lui payera une pension.

-Hank tu sais que si tu fais ça tu vas ruiner le gamin, tu vas le tuer. C'est un bon père, il s'occupe bien des jumelles.

Alvin ne reconnait pas son ami, ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout d'agir de la sorte. Quelque chose c'est passé au moment de la mort de Justin.

Lorsqu'Erin rentra après avoir passé la soirée avec Jay et les filles, Voight dormait déjà. Elle monta dans sa chambre mais ne trouva pas le sommeil. Elle ne peut pas faire ça à Jay, il est adorable, attentionné, c'est un héros. Mais surtout, surtout elle l'aime. Et elle veut cette famille avec lui. Hank préparait le petit déjeuner, repensant à ce qu'Alvin lui a dit, Erin est sa famille.

-Bonjour, lança Erin en arrivant dans la cuisine.

-Bien dormi ? Les petits monstres ne t'ont pas trop embêté ?

-Ils ont bougés un peu.

-Ils sont pressés de sortir voir leur maman. Encore deux mois et ça sera finie, tu seras soulagée.

Erin ne dit rien et se servit des pancakes et un verre de lait.

-J'ai pensé qu'on aurait pu installer les lits des jumeaux dans l'ancienne chambre de Justin. Déclara Voight

Erin ne répondit pas, réfléchissant à comment lui dire.

-Hein Erin qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Ils seront entre nos deux chambres comme ça, tu pourras te reposer la nuit et je t'aiderai avec les biberons.

-Je ne vais pas le quitter Hank… Jay est quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, doux, attentionné…Je ne peux pas lui retirer les enfants comme ça, ça serait trop…trop cruel. Il ne mérite pas ça, il est un père exemplaire, il est présent à chaque compétition des filles. Ils les encouragent, il les emmène en sortie tout le temps. Je ne lui ferai pas ça, parce qu'il est un bon père, mais surtout parce que je l'aime et ça ne changera pas.

-TU ME TRAHIS ! TU TRAHIS TA PROPRE FAMILLE POUR CE TYPE ! JE T'AI TOUT DONNEE TOUT ! ET TU ME POIGNARDES DANS LE DOS COMME CA ! TU N'ES QU'UNE INGRADE ! TU N'AS AUCUNE RECONNAISSANCE POUR CE QUE J'AI FAIT POUR TOI ! JE T'AI SAUVE LA VIE !

\- Hank ça fait trois mois que je suis ici ! Que je suis là pour toi ! Je sais que la mort de Justin et le départ d'Olive a été rude mais tu ne peux pas me garder ! C'est injuste, injuste envers moi, mais surtout pour les jumelles ! Tu ne peux pas leur imposer ça. Les faire vivre entre deux foyers, tant de changements, alors qu'elles ont vécues une expérience invraisemblable. T'es injuste car je suis restée pour toi alors que je n'avais qu'une envie c'est de rentrer chez moi avec ma famille, retrouver Jay. Profiter des joies de la grossesse avec lui ! J'avais envie de partir en vacances avec eux, rencontrer sa petite sœur car avec notre métier et le sien ce n'est pas facile. D'aller voir les premiers entraînements des jumelles et leurs compétitions. Mais je suis restée ici pour toi, car tu voulais que je reste.

Elle posa une main sur son ventre, une vive douleur la faisant grimacer. Comme si elle recevait des petits coups de couteaux. Des crampes se joignirent au tout. Hank continue de lui hurler tout en s'approchant d'elle pour l'aider.

-Va-t'en ! Fiche le camp ! Ne me touche pas ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ! Cria-t-elle

-J'espère que tes crampes vont les tuer ! Ils n'ont qu'à crever là ! Railla-t-il avant de partir alors qu'Erin se tordait de douleur.

Jay tapait un dossier sur son ordi, encore deux heures de boulot avant de pouvoir rentrer auprès de ses jumelles. Il regarda le bureau d'Erin, vide depuis la mort de Justin, tout comme son côté de lit. Son portable se mit à sonner

« Quand on pense au loup, salut Er'.

-Jay… »

Elle respire très mal, suffoque.

« Bébé…je..je t'en prie…

-Erin ? Je ne comprends pas, ça va ?

-Mal…bébé…

-Erin où es-tu ?

-Hank…

-J'arrive. »

Il monta en courant dans sa voiture et se rendit chez son boss, il ne lui fallut que 10 minutes pour y arriver. La porte d'entrée est grande ouverte, Jay entra une main sur la cross de son arme.

-Erin ?

Il entendit des gémissements venant de la cuisine, il entra prudemment avant d'apercevoir des pieds. Il contourna la table et découvrit avec effroi Erin allonger dans une position fœtale.

-Trésor… Souffla-t-il en s'agenouillant près d'elle.

La jeune femme pleurait à chaudes larmes, elle avait tellement mal et tellement peur pour les bébés.

-Ca va aller, je m'occupe de toi.

Il la porta jusqu'à la voiture avant de conduire comme un fou sirène et gyrophare allumé jusqu'au Chicago Med. Maggie arriva en courant avec d'autres infirmières, Jay leur expliqua la situation sans lâcher la main d'Erin.

-Bagdad ! Lança Maggie

Nathalie prit en charge la jeune femme alors que Jay devait attendre dans la salle d'attente. Il fit les cents pas inquiet, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Antonio arriva en courant, Jay lui expliqua le peu qu'il savait avant que Nathalie ne revienne.

-Nath ?

-Elle va bien, nous l'avons pris en charge à temps. Elle et les bébés vont bien, mais quoi qu'il se soit passé ça doit s'arrêter absolument. La prochaine fois ça les tueras et ça pourrait être fatale pour Erin.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a eu exactement ? Demanda Antonio.

-Une crise d'angoisse sévère couplé au fait qu'elle est fatiguée et à une déshydratation.

-Je peux la voir ? Demanda Jay

-Bien sûr, elle te demande.

Il entra dans la chambre d'Erin, il embrassa son front avant de s'assoir à côté d'elle en prenant sa main. Erin se mit à pleurer, Jay caressa doucement ses cheveux.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé mon cœur ? Demanda-t-il

Elle expliqua tout à Jay et Antonio, sur Voight ce qu'il lui avait dit… La colère qu'elle ressent envers lui mais encore plus grande lorsqu'il a insulté les jumeaux. Jay fulminait contre son boss, comment a-t-il osé. Antonio donna une tape amicale dans le dos de Jay avant d'enlacer brièvement Erin.

-Je vais aller chercher les jumelles. Passes les prendre quand vous aurez fini. Déclara le portoricain.

-Merci Tonio. Souffla Erin

-Prends soin de toi ma belle.

Il laissa le jeune couple ensemble, Nathalie fit d'autres petits examens à Erin pour s'assurer que tout soit bien.

-Tu es à 7 mois de grossesse, au vu du fait que tu portes des jumeaux ils peuvent venir à tout moment maintenant. Mais c'est mieux qu'ils restent encore dans ton ventre.

-Et…Et s'ils sortent maintenant ? Quels seront les risques ? Demanda Erin

-Ils seront prématurés mais ils auront une chance de survivre. Tout ce qu'il te faut c'est du repos et que tu te détendes.

-J'y veillerai. Fit Jay

-Bien. Sinon je te fais admettre ici et crois-moi tu ne bougeras pas de ce lit.

-Bien chef ! Rigola Erin

Jay se pencha vers elle pour embrasser son front.

-Et puis tu n'as pas quelque chose à préparer si la chambre des enfants est finie ? Demanda Nathalie en regardant la bague de fiançailles d'Erin.

-Oh si. Sourit Erin

-Il faudra signer les papiers mais tu peux sortir Erin. Pas d'effort pour ce soir et doucement demain. Si tu passes la journée au lit demain, franchement ça ne sera que parfait pour vous trois.

Après une demi-heure ils sont enfin sur le chemin de la maison, Antonio leur ayant envoyé un message pour dire qu'il ramènerait les filles. Jay emmena les sacs d'affaires d'Erin à la machine, ils étaient repassés rapidement chez Voight reprendre les affaires. Erin profita que Jay soit occupé pour faire le tour de l'appartement. Tout est impeccable, elle entra dans la chambre qui servira aux bébés et resta bouche bée, Jay a vidé la pièce pour y mettre deux berceaux dans les tons gris avec un nounours et des étoiles dessinés dessus. Deux tables à changer sont dans le fond de la pièce à côté de deux armoires et une commode. Trois des murs sont peints dans les tons beiges/blancs et le quatrième représente la bannière étoilée. Des peluches ornent quelques coins de la pièce.

-Ça te plaît ? Souffla Jay en l'enlaçant.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapitre 29**

 **PDV Externe**

Erin avait réussi à convaincre Jay d'aller faire des courses pour les jumeaux, il aurait voulu qu'elle reste à la maison se reposer mais Erin est une tête brulée et n'écoute pas facilement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses de cette petite tenue ? Demanda-t-elle

-Il sera parfait dedans.

Ils se promenèrent un moment dans le Millenium park avant de rentrer chez eux.

-Tu savais qu'Antonio est avec Sylvie Brett, l'ambulancière du 51 maintenant ? Lança Jay

-Nooooon !

-Si, et c'est du sérieux ! Elle s'est installée chez lui, il y a deux semaines.

-C'est géniale ! Lança Erin

-Tiens les filles ont oubliées leurs affaires chez lui. Ah merde, je ne peux pas passer là-bas récupérer, je suis en retard.

-Laisses je vais y aller. Je t'appelle quand je suis rentrée. Fit-elle

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser et la regarda partir en souriant. Il sait tellement bien jouer la comédie. Erin arriva chez Antonio, Brett vint lui ouvrir la porte en s'excusant de ne pas avoir remarqué plus tôt.

-Surprise ! Lancèrent les filles présentes.

Brett sur l'idée d'Antonio avait organisé une babyshower pour Erin. Nathalie, Maggie, April, Stella, Burgess, Tay, Platt et Gabby ont répondu présentes, même la sœur de Jay a envoyé un cadeau pour la petite fête ne pouvant pas se déplacer.

-Brett…

-Ah non ! Tu ne dis rien et tu profites !

Elles mangèrent un bout de gâteau avant qu'Erin ouvre les cadeaux. Les filles avaient achetés des jouets pour les jumeaux, ainsi que des tenues. Les gars du 51 aussi avaient tenus à participer en achetant des cadeaux.

-Erin ! Regarde ton ventre ! Lança Stella

Les jumeaux bougeaient déformant par endroit le ventre de la jeune femme.

-Je peux toucher ? Demanda April

-Bien sûr.

L'infirmière posa sa main sur l'énorme ventre d'Erin. Maggie fit de même, en sourit en sentant un coup contre sa main.

Jay lui s'était rendu au District bosser, Voight n'a pas refait d'apparition, et avec Erin en congé maternité ils sont en sous-effectif. Alvin lui fit un signe de tête lui faisant comprendre de le suivre. Ils s'enfermèrent dans la petite cuisine de l'open-space.

-Je préfère te le dire moi-même.

-Dire quoi ? Tu as des nouvelles de Voight ? Demanda Jay

-Non, je voulais te parler de Mouse.

Jay jeta un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami occupé sur ses ordis.

-Il pense repartir chez les Rangers dans votre ancienne unité. Il a été contacté par votre sergent.

Jay tenta d'encaisser le coup comme il put, mais c'était relativement dur au vu de ce qu'ils ont vécus là-bas jamais il n'aurait pensé que Mouse puisse penser à repartir. Il remercia Alvin avant de rejoindre Mouse.

-Je peux te voir ? Demanda-t-il

Ils allèrent dans les vestiaires pour être un peu plus seuls.

-Tu ne penses pas sérieusement à repartir dans les Rangers.

-Si j'y pense. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Devenir un bleu de 31ans ?!

-Craig tu te souviens de ce que le sergent Ortis t'a fait ? Nous a fait ? De la dépression ? Des nuits blanches sans pouvoir dormir ?! Tu te souviens de notre retour ?! Tu te souviens des marques sur son corps ?! De son combat malgré tout pour effacer ce que Ortis nous avez fait ? T'avais fait.

Mouse revoyait les bleus qu'il avait fait à Katsa durant la nuit à cause de cauchemars, des traces de strangulations. Il ne s'en rendait pas compte sur le coup, c'était au réveil qu'il découvrait ça horrifié.

-J'apprendrais à vivre avec comme tu l'as fait.

-Craig…

\- Je ne peux pas rester ici, c'est trop confus entre les bons et les méchants ! Là-bas, là-bas je sais que je suis le bon et eux les méchants. Je n'ai aucune attache ici de toute façon ! La seule que j'avais est morte !

Jay fouilla dans son casier avant de sortir un dvd gravé, il retourna au bureau de Mouse et le posa.

-J'espérais ne jamais avoir à te le donner, et elle espérait aussi. Mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Déclara Jay

Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur eux se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer entre les deux amis. Mouse mit le dvd en route, et le fixa de sa femme apparut. Katsa portait son éternel uniforme d'inspectrice comme elle aimait bien l'appeler, sa plaque autour du cou.

« Craig, si tu vois cette vidéo, c'est que je ne suis plus là, et que tu penses à repartir à l'armée. J'ai demandé à Jay de te la donner dans ces cas-là. Mouse tu ne peux pas repartir, je ne veux pas que tu repartes. Je sais que tu dois te dire que tu n'as plus aucune attache, je ne te connais que trop bien, mais c'est faux, tu as Jay. Et je serai toujours là près de toi, même si tu ne me vois pas. Je t'en prie, ne repart pas, prends ça comme ma dernière volonté si tu veux. Je t'aime Mouse, je t'aimerai toujours… »

Mouse pleurait, et les autres étaient émus par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Jay posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami et pressa doucement, en signe de soutien.

-Fait le pour elle.

Ruzzek s'approcha d'Atwater pour lui parler à voix basse

-Tu savais que Mouse avait été marié ? Murmura-t-il

-Non, mais j'avais des doutes avec la bague qu'il porte autour du cou. Et puis il ne regarde pas les autres filles quand on sort.

-Elle s'appelait Katsa, c'était la sœur de Jay. J'ai travaillé avec elle. Intervint Alvin

Plus personne ne parla jusqu'à ce que le Commandant Crowley n'arrive et ne demande à Antonio de s'entretenir seule avec lui. Ils discutèrent un moment avant qu'elle ne reparte.

-Bien, on a une enquête. Et près d'une trentaine de témoins. Jay peux-tu appeler Erin qu'elle vienne nous aider ? Demanda Antonio

-D'accord.

La jeune femme arriva une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Jay la rejoignit en haut des escaliers.

-Hey, ça va ? Demanda-t-il

-Oui…juste…juste essoufflé. C'est quoi tout ce monde ?

-Une nouvelle affaire, un médecin qui est accusé d'empoisonner ses patients pour continuer à les traiter. Beaucoup venus ici sont des victimes de ce médecin, patients ou personnes qu'il a escroqué, proches de victimes… Il faut qu'on les interroge, si tu peux nous aider.

-Oui bien sûr.

-Vas-y à ton rythme, c'est déjà gentil d'être venu. Fit Antonio.

Jay embrassa le crâne d'Erin avant de l'accompagner jusqu'à son bureau.

-Jay est partit chercher ton premier témoin. Euh… je suis supposée te donner ça. Fit-il en sortant une boite.

Elle le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

-Katsa m'avait demandé que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, et qu'on n'avait pas d'enfants, je devais donner ça à la fiancée de Jay.

Elle ouvrit la boite pour révéler un pendentif en or blanc avec une perle de Tahiti au bout.

-C'est magnifique.

Alvin vint lui mettre autour du cou lui expliquant qu'il voulait partir pour l'armée et que Jay lui avait donné une vidéo de Katsa lui demandant de ne pas le faire. Elle commença à interroger les gens prenant son temps entre deux personnes.

L'interrogatoire se déroula lentement, tellement de personnes à interroger. Erin se frotta les yeux, ce qui n'échappa à Jay.

-Allez rentrons à la maison. Tu es fatiguée.

-Je t'aime toi. Souffla-t-elle en enlaçant le cou du jeune homme.

Il se baissa pour l'embrasser avant qu'ils ne passent prendre les jumelles et ne rentre chez eux. Jay fit à manger avant d'aller masser les épaules d'Erin.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapitre 30**

 **PDV Externe**

Deux mois qu'Erin prépare l'arrivée des bébés avec l'aide de Jay, comme elle ne peut pas aller travailler elle passe son temps à s'occuper des jumelles.

-Jay !

-Les filles je reviens. Souffla Jay

-Papa tu avais promis de jouer avec nous.

-Je sais mais maman m'a appeler. Je reviens aussi vite que je peux les girls, juste voir si votre maman va bien.

Il rejoignit le salon, et aperçut Erin pliée en deux se tenant au comptoir de la cuisine.

-Er ! Ça va ?

-J'ai mal ! Lança-t-elle

-Okay, on va à l'hôpital. Les filles chaussures vite et dans la voiture. Viens Erin je vais t'aider.

-C'est…c'est trop tard…

-Comment ça ? Demanda Jay confus.

-Je sens la tête.

-Merde. Okay, souffle doucement ça va aller.

-Papa, fit Manaela

-Chérie tu peux aller me chercher des grandes serviettes dans la salle de bains ?

La petite obéit alors que Jay amener Erin dans le canapé.

-Emmène ta sœur dans la chambre s'il te plaît.

Il appela son frère pour lui décrire la situation. Will envoya une ambulance et commença à donner les instructions à Jay.

-J'ai…j'ai la tête… Souffla Jay

« Tu dois débloquer une épaule maintenant. »

-Je ne veux pas faire mal à Erin.

« Elle n'aura pas plus mal qu'elle n'a maintenant. »

-Je…Je l'ai !

« Ok, nettoie doucement son visage que le bébé puisse respirer. »

Jay posa délicatement le petit être sur une grande serviette dans les bras d'Erin.

-C'est…C'est une fille. Souffla Jay les larmes aux yeux alors que la petite pleurait à plein poumons.

« Il faut que tu aides le deuxième bébé Jay. L'ambulance ne devrait plus tarder. »

-Pousse à la prochaine contraction Er.

-Jay ? Lança la voix de Brett

-Ici.

Jimmy se précipita pour voir la petite fille née, alors que Brett allait s'occuper d'Erin.

-Je vois la tête, on n'a pas le temps de l'emmener. Fit-elle

-Sûr ?

-Oui. Le papa veut continuer ? Je vais te guider.

En quinze minutes le petit Halstead vit le jour, les garçons mirent Erin sur le brancard avant de monter dans l'ambulance. Manaela monta à l'avant alors qu'Anae monta derrière avec Brett et ses parents. Will les accueillit si on peut dire sur le parking.

-Okay sweeties, vous venez avec moi. Lança April en emmenant les deux jumelles.

-J'emmène les bébés faire les soins ! Déclara le docteur Choi

Will étant trop proche ne pouvait pas le faire. C'est le docteur Rhodes qui s'occupa d'Erin, Jay resta près d'elle.

-Alors un gars et une fille ? Demanda Rhodes

-Oui, nés par leur papa. Souffla Erin

-Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda le médecin

-Fatiguée mais bien.

-Bien, tu dois rester allongée pour aujourd'hui. Une infirmière ou un médecin viendra te voir demain pour que tu te lèves si tout va bien. Prévenir les chutes après ce que ton corps vient de subir.

-D'accord, les bébés ? Demanda-t-elle

-Ils vont bien, Choi leur a fait les premiers soins. Ils sont lavés, on devrait bientôt vous les emmener. Et les jumelles sont avec leur tante.

-Leur tante ? Demanda Jay

-Ta sœur, elle est arrivée il y a une dizaine de minutes.

-Tu savais qu'elle venait ? Demanda Erin

-Oui, je lui avais dit que tu pouvais accoucher à tout moment. Et elle voulait venir ce week-end. Expliqua le jeune homme

-On dirait que je vais enfin rencontrer ta famille. Sourit-elle.

-Je vous laisse. Souffla Rhodes en sortant.

Au bout de quelques minutes la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Maggie portant un bébé dans les bras coiffé d'un petit bonnet blanc avec un petit noeud dessus.

-La maman veut porter sa magnifique petite fille ?

-Oui. Souffla Erin

Maggie mit la toute petite dans les bras d'Erin alors qu'une autre infirmière arrivait avec le petit garçon. Jay le prit délicatement avant de se tourner vers Erin qu'elle puisse le voir.

-Maman ?

Erin leva les yeux pour voir Manaela entrer timidement dans la chambre suivit de sa sœur et d'une jolie jeune femme. Grande, mince, des cheveux mi- longs châtain foncé, de grands yeux bleus et un sourire à la Halstead.

-Hey mes princesses. Souffla-t-elle

-Tu es venue en saut de perche ? Tu as explosé le record en faisant Wisconsin-Illinois. Lança Jay confirmant à Erin que c'est bien sa sœur.

-Ah ah t'es drôle toi tu sais. Ooooh qu'il est mignon ! S'exclama-t-elle en voyant le petit dans les bras de son père.

-Il tient ça de son père ! Se vanta Jay

-J'aurai plutôt dit de sa mère mais bon. Se moqua Kathy

Erin rigola de Jay,

-Donne Alec à sa tante, tu auras tout le temps de l'avoir après. Déclara-t-elle

-Alec ? Demanda Kathy

-Alec Jay Antonio Halstead.

-Quelle mal polie je fais ! S'exclama Kathy

Elle s'approche d'Erin avant de lui faire la bise.

-Tellement obnubilée par c'est deux beautés que j'ai oublié de venir voir la maman. Je suis Kathy la petite sœur de Jay. On n'a pas encore eu le privilège de se rencontrer.

-Erin, son équipière également au travail.

-J'ai entendu beaucoup parler de vous. Comme quoi vous êtes une excellente équipière, mais surtout une maman géniale par les jumelles.

-Je suis contente d'enfin vous rencontrer.

-Par pitié, on est belle-sœur alors pas de vous. Je n'aime pas ça. Qu'elle est belle.

-Tu dis bonjour à tata Elena ? Souffla Erin

-Elena ? C'est très joli.

-Elena Erin Sophia Halstead. Compléta Erin.

-Très jolie, et les jumelles c'est quoi déjà leurs autres prénoms ? Demanda Kathy

-Manaela Erin Katsa Halstead, et Anae Erin Kathy Halstead. Tu veux la prendre ?

-Je veux bien, vu que le papa ne veut pas me donner son fils.

-Je ne veux pas que tu le traumatises !

-Parce que tu crois qu'avec toi comme père, et Antonio comme parrain il ne va pas être traumatisé ? Attaqua Erin

-Je crois qu'on va bien s'entendre toutes les deux ! S'exclama Kathy.

-Quelle erreur j'ai fait de vous présenter ! Hein Buddy, Se lamenta Jay en regardant son petit garçon.

Maggie revint avec deux biberons et en passa un à Jay qui s'installa dans le fauteuil. Kathy rendit la petite Elena à sa maman qu'elle puisse lui donner le premier biberon. Elle en profita pour faire des photos des petits et des deux grandes sœurs qui observaient la scène en souriant.

-Je m'occuperai des filles pour que tu puisses venir souvent ici. Lança Kathy à l'adresse de son frère.

-Viens dormir à l'appartement.

-Non je vais prendre une chambre d'hôtel.

-Ça serait bête pour une fois que tu es ici, les filles ont un lit canapé dans leur chambre. Jay l'installera en rentrant. Intervint Erin coupant toute argumentation.

Kathy demanda aux jumelles de se mettre près de leurs parents pour faire une photo de famille. Jay l'utilisa pour prévenir tout le monde de la naissance des petites, enfin Antonio qui se chargera de le dire aux autres. Il envoya tout de même à Platt et à Alvin.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapitre 31**

 **PDV Externe**

L'équipe avait finis par régler leur affaire avant de se rendre à la maternité pour voir les deux nouveau-nés et les parents. Platt était déjà sur place, ayant pris sa voiture dès qu'elle avait reçu la photo d'Halstead. Le petit Alec avait la tête posée sur la poitrine de sa mère alors qu'Elena dormait dans les bras du Sergent. Jay faisant un câlin à Anae alors que Manaela était dans les bras de sa tante.

-Félicitations. Souffla Antonio en enlaçant prudemment Erin

-Merci Tonio.

-Ils sont magnifiques comme les deux premières.

-Merci.

Il embrassa le front de celle qu'il considère comme sa petite sœur. Il s'était attaché à elle dès son arrivée dans les Renseignements. Elle lui avait paru fragile, sensible plutôt au début avant de montrer qu'elle a une grande force. Jay demanda à Antonio d'être le parrain du petit Alec, et Kathy la marraine de la petite Elena. Pour le parrain de la petite ils demanderaient à Severide, et à Brett pour être la marraine d'Alec. Antonio réussit à prendre Elena dans les bras, la volant à Trudy, ce qui a du bon d'avoir été son équipier. Un raclement de gorge surprit tout le monde, les têtes convergèrent vers l'entrée, où se trouve Hank Voight. Personne ne parla, Erin s'était raidit à son approche.

-Papy ! Lança Anae

-Salut toi, t'as encore grandis dis-moi.

Il s'approcha pour voir ses petits-enfants, Jay se tenant près d'Erin prêt à intervenir en cas de besoin.

-On va vous laisser. Souffla Kathy

-Merci.

-Vous venez les filles on va aller manger un morceau.

Jay remit les jumeaux dans leurs lits respectifs avant de rejoindre Erin. Ils s'expliquèrent pendant plus d'une heure avec Voight sur ce qui s'est passé et les nouvelles conditions qu'ils imposent.

-Tu as vu tes petits-enfants, maintenant tu ne les reverras pas le temps que tu ne te fait pas soigner. Déclara Erin.

Voight embrassa son front avant de partir.

 **Un an plus tard**

C'était deux grands jours demain, Erin allait, enfin, épousée Jay. Ils avaient décidés d'attendre un peu que les jumeaux soient assez grands. Kathy s'occuperait de préparer la mariée alors qu'Antonio se chargerait de Jay.

-Maman moi je veux rester avec vous. Lança Anae

-Ma chérie écoute, tu vas juste chez grand-père ce soir et on se retrouve demain. Et on fera la fête tous ensemble.

-Parce que vous allez vous marier ! S'exclama Manaela.

-C'est vrai Monkie

-Je ne suis pas un Monkie ! Se plaignit Manaela

-Oh si vous êtes toutes les deux mes Monkies. Et je vous aime. Souffla Jay en leur faisant des bisous.

Erin rigola en tenant le petit Alec dans les bras. Jay lui tira la langue avant d'attraper Elena dans les bras et d'aller enlacer Erin. Les jumelles se mêlèrent au câlin, Erin ne put retenir ses larmes de bonheur en voyant sa famille. Jay sourit avant d'embrasser son front.

-Aller en route ! S'exclama Kathy

Hank fit son entrée dans l'appartement pour récupérer les enfants. Erin embrassa le crâne des jumeaux avant de les mettre dans leur cosy, elle embrassa les jumelles avant de regarder Hank les emmener.

-Oust cher frère ! S'exclama Kathy

-Je ne peux pas rester avec ma chérie ? Plaida Jay

-Non.

Antonio klaxonna, Jay embrassa Erin avant de partir, ils vont faire leur enterrements de vie de jeunes filles et garçons. Kathy s'occupa de préparer Erin pour la soirée alors que les filles préparaient le bateau pour la soirée. Jay a vu les choses en grand pour sa belle. Kathy et Erin rejoignirent les autres filles chez Molly pour commencer la soirée avant de rejoindre un yacht qu'elles avaient loué pour finir la fête.

-Hey ! Regardez qui est là ! Lança Ruzzek titubant.

Atwater et Jay se tenaient bras dessus, bras dessous et chanter comme des casseroles. Les filles rigolèrent, Jay tituba jusqu'à Erin avant d'enlacer sa taille.

-Tu es bourré Jay. Fit Erin

-Non…

-Si tu pus l'alcool.

Ils fêtèrent jusque tard dans la nuit. Le lever le lendemain fut difficile mais Erin était excité. Kathy la prépara avant de l'aider à enfiler sa longue robe.

-Tu es superbe.

-Merci

-Attend le diadème, Katsa l'avait pour son mariage, il tira parfaitement. Souffla la jeune femme.

Hank arriva pour conduire Erin jusqu'à l'autel. Les jumelles étaient devant dans leurs belles petites robes blanches. Le souffle coupé elle plongea dans les yeux de Jay. Les vœux échangeaient les jeunes mariés prirent les jumeaux dans les bras alors qu'Anae et Manaela lançaient les pétales.

La salle de réception est somptueuse, décoré avec goût. Jay attrapa doucement la main d'Erin avant de l'attirer vers la piste de danse. Les jumelles imitèrent leurs parents faisant rire tout le monde mais aussi les attendrissant.

 **Et voilà, c'est la fin de cette fiction ! J'espère qu'elle vous a plus ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Vous pouvez me retrouver avec une nouvelle fiction « By the way »**


End file.
